Asthma Attack
by Cartoon Cow
Summary: When Bo gets put in jail and Boss lights a cigar, a face full of smoke may prove deadly for Bo Duke.How is it the simplest things turn instantly bad in Hazzard just for doing what your told?
1. Cigar Smoke

** I want to dedicate this story to Arikae because she's an awesome writer who has entertained me with all her awesome stories that make me laugh and people around me stare at me like I'm food. **

**Me-," Haha way to go Rosco !"**

**Momma – Looks at me weird," Are you ok?"**

**Me- Uh…. Totally!**

**Momma- Right….**

**Any way me and my random Omakes. Also because if she hadn't had written it in her authors note to her one –shot that John Schneider had asthma, I never would have written this fic so thank you Arikae.**

_**Plain Italic is thoughts of the last person you read talking.**_

" _**Quoted Italics are CB talk."**_

_**Am I the only one who finds this title thing cool? Sorry I'm a hick, this is fascinating. **_

**Asthma Attack**

_Ch.1 Cigar Smoke_

Bo drove down the road, whistling away when he heard the noise he hears every day, Rosco's siren…

" Dang it Rosco. You just got too much time on your hands." Bo sighed," Well lets make the most of it. Bye bye Rosco!" Bo grinned changing gears and speeding away.

" Hot pursuit kiew, kiew, I love it I love it." Rosco laughed patting his hand on Flashes head.

Bo continued driving when he heard a loud pop and swerved to the right. He shook his head to clear the cob webs that had formed in the cloud of dirt that now filled the General. Rosco pulled up in front of the General sideways in case this was a trick, then practically jumped out of his car," I gotcha this time Bo Duke ohhh happy day, happy day." Rosco chirped.

"Rosco ." Bo said climbing out of the Generals window," What the heck are you shootin at me for?"

" Now, now. Bo you know I wasn't shootin at you. That was your tire." Rosco pointed to the Generals left rear tire." But now that you mention it, Freeze!" Rosco chirped pulling out his gun.

"Rosco." Bo sighed raising his hands in the air and leaning back against the General," Is that really necessary?" he asked.

"Well of course it is." Rosco replied fumbling around with his pen and ticket book. Bo waited patiently as Rosco continued to mess around.

In the process of holding a gun, pen, and ticket book Rosco dropped his gun," Oh uh, Bo do me a favor and get that for me would ya?" Rosco muttered scribbling away.

Bo picked the gun up off the ground and held it out to Rosco, totally forgetting his probation, "Lets see now, we got speeding, resisting arrest, and disturbing the peace." Rosco chirped.

" Rosco, you know thems a bunch of lies." Bo said not realizing he was waving the gun around.

" You're a naughty, naughty Duke." Rosco grinned tearing out the ticket and handing it to Bo," Ohh Gijit. You done it now!" Rosco said grabbing Bo's arm causing him to drop the gun, and put hand cuffs on him.

It took Bo a few seconds to register why he was being arrested. This was why you didn't want to be a sleepy Duke, in Hazzard county.

" Wait uh… Rosco can we talk about this. I mean you asked me to pick it up for you after all." Bo laughed nervously.

" No can do Bo. I caught cha red handed this time." Rosco sternly replied driving towards the Police station. This was going to be bad day…

" _Uh Boss, I got Bo Duke in custody."_ Rosco said into the CB.

" _Oh that's great Rosco, bring him to the police station and lock him up on the top floor where you can keep a close eye on him."_ Boss Hogg replied.

" Cuff em' and stuff em'. Kiew,kiew." Rosco chirped putting the CB down.

**( At the police station)**

Rosco walked Bo into the police station by his hand cuffs and put him into the cell behind the desk he works at, then walked over to Boss Hogg's closed office door," Boss I'm here with Bo." Rosco tapped the door with his knuckles.

" Oh that's great!" Boss chirped flinging his office door open. Not seeing Bo made him worry," I thought you had Bo, where is he?"

" He's uh over there in the cell." Rosco pointed behind him.

Boss walked up the three stairs that separated the entrance from the police business," Hi Bo." Boss greeted him sweetly.

"Hi Boss." Bo sulked.

Boss pulled a chair up beside Bo's cell," Scoot on over here and talk to me a minute." Boss gestured to the jail bed closest to him between the bars.

Bo did as he was told and moved to the closest seat near Boss.

" Boss do you have any idea why young Bo is in here?" Rosco asked Boss grinning.

" No, why is _young Bo_ in here?" Boss said sticking his head out twice to detail his words.

" Because he broke his probation by picking up my gun." Rosco laughed.

" Now Bo, you knew that was against your probation." Boss said sweetly acting disappointed.

Bo watched as Boss lit a cigar," But Boss he asked me to pick it up-" Bo was interrupted.

Boss blew all the smoke from his cigar into Bo's face," Now Bo don't make excuses. It's just prison."

Bo coughed," Yea," he coughed again," Easy for you to ( cough) say." Bo struggled not to cough any more but continued coughing.

" Whats the matter Bo?" Boss asked still playing the sweet act.

" I think," Bo coughed," It's my asthma." Bo coughed.

" Oh what a bunch of lies." Rosco commented.

" Yea your not fooling me. Bye bye Bo" Boss waved walking back into his office.

" Alright Bo." Rosco loudly stated," Just for tryin to weasel your way out I'm not giving you your phone call and I'm not callin your Uncle Jesse until its closing time. Gjit!" he laughed skipping away," It's lunch time!' He said skipping out the door.

" Rosco wait!" Bo gasped grabbing onto the cells metal bars and looking at the already closing door.

Bo held onto the bars tighter as his legs began to feel like jello and he began to feel dizzy. He let go of the bars praying he landed on the jail bed, which he did.

Normally the force from flopping on a bed on his back wouldn't hurt him but he really felt it that time. His lungs burned and he couldn't pull in any air. He saw the blackness tugging at the edges of his vision until it finally consumed him.

Rosco walked into the jail carrying a plate of food for his prisoner," Bo I've decided to bring you some lunch since I'm a good person and all." Rosco chirped walking through the big double doors the Duke boys had escaped from, snuck in through, and barged in so many times.

Rosco walked up the three stairs and glanced into the cell, where he found Bo lying on his back asleep," Bo uh, wake up Bo. I brought ya some food." Rosco called into the cell. Bo didn't move. " Bo?" Rosco laid the plate of food on his desk and peered inside. For a minute he thought Bo wasn't breathing at all but a dry sounding cough made him relax a minute but when he concentrated more on the uneven rising and falling of Bo's chest Rosco knew something was wrong.

Rosco unlocked Bo's cell and walked inside. He now heard the soft gasping and failure of air reaching Bo's lungs and put two fingers against his neck. Bo's heart beat was rapid, then barely beating, then rapid again. _Bo wasn't faking earlier, something was wrong. What did Bo say? He said he had something…. Asthma, Bo said he had asthma!_

" Boss!" Rosco yelled.

" Did the Duke escape?" Boss yelled bursting out of his office.

" Boss he's not breathing right c- call an ambulance." Rosco was close to tears.

" He's just faking." Boss sneered.

" Boss n-no he's not call the ambulance." Rosco felt his eyes watering.

Boss Hogg walked into the cell. His sheriff was holding a Dukes head in his lap. A Duke! " BOSS!" Rosco yelled.

Boss looked at Bo's face for the first time since he had blown smoke in his face and noticed the pale color Bo's face had turned.

Boss was shaken from his thoughts by the raspy gasping sound coming from the Duke," Boss please…. Just call the ambulance." Rosco cried.

" Right!" Boss backed out of the cell and towards the CB,_" Tri- County Medical we need an ambulance at Hazzard county jail."_

" _This is Tri- County Medical responding to your distress call, whats wrong?"_

Boss looked at Rosco then back to the CB,_" Uh..I think he's got an asthma attack."_

" _What is the patients name?" _

" _B-Bo Duke. Please hurry he isn't looking good." _ Boss replied noticing how much more harder it was getting for Bo to breath.

" _Don't worry an ambulance should be arriving shortly."_

Boss threw the CB down and came back to the tiny cell where the Dukes breathing was shortening any minute.

" Bo." Rosco said as strong as he could but his emotions were still getting in the way of his speech," Bo you listen here. You wake up. You look at me Bo Duke." Rosco said.

Bo could feel his head swimming and the fire in his lungs but there was something else, someone was talking but, who is it? Bo opened his eyes to find Rosco and Boss standing worriedly over him. He could tell they were upset because of Rosco's watery eyes and tone of voice and Bosses looked he only gets when he's forgotten about money.

" G-good job Bo. Now uh… your gonna be ok cause there's help on the way." Rosco said feeling relief washing over him.

" Uncle-" Bo started before being thrown into another coughing fit.

Rosco looked at Boss," We haven't told the Dukes yet!"

Boss looked outside," We don't have time for that now. Pick em up and lets meet the ambulance, its here."

" Boss I don't know if I can carry him." Rosco replied.

" All those years of carrying that mutt of yours around must have done something for you. Now lets go!" Boss said almost running to the door.

Bo looked at Rosco, who looked upside down to him, who in return picked up Bo and squeezed out of the tiny cell and followed Boss Hogg out the front door.

**( Outside the Police Station )**

Luke, Daisy and Uncle Jesse pulled up in time to see their youngest cousin, nephew , and friend being carried out by Rosco and laid on a portable hospital bed the medic's had just pulled out of the ambulance.

Luke jumped out of his place in Dixie as her driver and ran up the street to his cousin while Daisy helped their uncle out of his back seat residence.

Luke watched as Rosco laid Bo down on the white hospital bed. Bo was desperately gasping for air when they put the all too familiar white mask on his face and laid the small green air tank beside him.

Rosco took his hat off and fumbled with it guilty like while holding back his tears.

Luke ran up to Rosco," What happened."

Boss and Rosco looked at each other.

" Tell me!" Luke roared.

" Well ya see I uh. Brought Bo in for breaking his probation and Boss blew his cigar smoke in his face and Bo said he couldn't breathe then he started coughing so I went out on my lunch break and brought him some food but he breathe Luke, i-is he gonna be ok?" Rosco asked fighting back his tears.

Luke was about to reply when Uncle Jesse ran up behind them with Daisy clinging to his arm," Of course he's gonna be ok. Now why didn't he call us or somebody tell us he was in jail."

" Well because I thought Bo was faking and just trying to bust out I told him I wouldn't contact y'all until about closing time." Rosco said guiltily.

" You did what?" all three Dukes gasped at the same time.

" If anything happens to Bo you're gonna wish it was both of us in that hospital bed." Luke threatened.

" Now Luke you know that ain't how us Dukes work." Uncle Jesse reminded him.

Luke backed off," I know Uncle Jesse, I know."

**Uh Oh…. Well leave a review and I'm gonna get the second chapter up soon. The next chapter will be from Jesse, Daisy, and Luke's point of view so this last part will be repeated in the next chapter too so that's why. The third chapter will tell about Bo some more.**

**P.S I don't know much about asthma so if this seems alittle harsh for just asthma that's why. But I'll research into it further so when the doc gives his tests and stuff I'll know what to write. Talk to ya later! **

** ` Cartoon Cow**


	2. How Long Does it Take

**Hey guys this chapter is going to fill in the blanks like what Bo was doing in the General Lee alone without his usual companions like Luke and or Daisy. I'm afraid this one might end up being kinda short, sorry guys…. Thanks for all the helpful information and reviews you all have given me, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

_Ch.2 How Long Does it Take_

Bo walked through his kitchen with Luke following close behind him." Good mornin boys." Daisy greeted them.

" Mornin Daisy." Bo smiled.

" Good Mornin." Luke added.

" Uncle Jesse is out feedin the piglet and wants to talk to you boys." Daisy pointed to the door," Also breakfast'll be ready in about 15minutes, will you tell Uncle Jesse for me?" Daisy asked.

" Well sure thing Daisy." Bo replied walking out the front door, grabbing a piece of bacon on the way out," Thank God for Bacon." Bo sent his prayer up before taking a bite.

" Uncle Jesse would switch you for a prayer like that." Luke teased.

" We ain't had a switchin since highschool." Bo grinned finishing off his bacon.

Uncle Jesse was sitting on a bail of hay with the little unnamed piglet in his hands," That's a good girl." Uncle Jesse patted her back as she gulped down her milk." Uh.. Good morning boys, now listen Dixie has been acting up and so is that old truck of mine. Now Luke I want you to drive her to work , Bo I want you to pick up her shopping list."

" Yes sir." The boys chorused, not too thrilled.

" Now we need to give this one a name, Daisy suggested Rosey. How do you boys feel about that name?" Jesse asked.

" Rosey sounds great to me." Bo grinned while rubbing her head.

" Y'all come eat." Daisy yelled from the kitchen.

" Oh yea, Uncle Jesse, Daisy wanted me to tell you breakfast would be ready in 15minutes." Bo said running towards the house.

" Bo!" Jesse yelled," You shoulda told me something!" Uncle Jesse replied sitting the piglet down to play and heading back into the house.

Once everyone was settled into their usual places and Uncle Jesse had said grace everyone began to dig in.

After breakfast, Bo helped Daisy wash the dishes while Luke chopped wood and Uncle Jesse went back to give the piglet some " dessert" .

"Luke it's time for me to go to work now sugar." Daisy said.

" Ok I'll be done in a second." Luke said wiping the sweat off him with a towel before putting his shirt back on.

" Bo, here's the shoppin list and Uncle Jesse will give you some money before you leave." Daisy said handing him the shopping list.

Bo grinned," Yes m'am."

Daisy walked over to Jesse's old truck and got in as Luke hopped in the driver side and started up the truck then left.

Bo watched them turn the corner of the drive-way and disappear before he walked over to Uncle Jesse," Anything y'all need some help with?" Bo asked.

" No, then money is on the counter though if you wanna head on out to Rhubottem's shop." Jesse pointed to the house.

" Yes sir." Bo said before heading into the house and grabbing the 15dollars off the counter then heading to the General Lee. Bo stuck his legs in the window but stopped before he got in," Y'all sure you don't need help Uncle Jesse?"

" I'm sure, now you go on and uh get the groceries." Jesse smiled at his youngest Duke, who smiled back before speeding off in the General Lee.

A few minutes later Luke came home and began fixing Dixie,just waiting for Bo to come back.

An hour past and Bo still hadn't returned from getting groceries," How long does it take to get some stuff from the store?" Jesse asked.

" I dunno,maybe he had a wreck or something." Luke replied.

" Now Luke lets not think negative uh, I'm sure he'll be back soon. Probably just got caught somewhere at a sheep crossin or something." Jesse said thinking Mr. Jenkins might be herding his sheep to his other field today.

" It's not very likely." Luke replied," But I'll wait another hour before I go looking for him." He said shutting the hood to a newly repaired Dixie

" _Bo peep calling Lost Sheep, Luke you out there sugar?"_ the CB called.

" _This here's Luke, you need something Bo Peep?" _ Luke asked.

" _Boss Hogg just called in and told us that he's closing up shop early today because of some shipments he's getting in to the Boars Nest, can you come pick me up?"_ Daisy explained.

" _That's a big 10/4 Bo Peep, I'm gone." Luke_ replied walking over to the pick up.

" I got to go get Daisy, I'll look for Bo after we get back." Luke to, his Uncle before driving away.

When Luke and Daisy returned, their Uncle was sitting by the CB listing to the current conversation. Jesse motioned for them to hurry up and come over.

" _This is Tri- County Medical responding to your distress call, whats wrong?"_

" _Uh..I think he's got an asthma attack."_

" _What is the patients name?" _

" _B-Bo Duke. Please hurry he isn't looking good." _

" _Don't worry an ambulance should be arriving shortly."_

Luke ran to the nearest vehicle, Dixie, and hopped in the drivers side with Daisy and Uncle Jesse behind him.

" I thought Dixie was broke." Daisy said as they sped off in a nice sounding Dixie.

" I fixed the problem, I'll you about it later." Luke replied.

**(Outside the Police Station) ( this is where it completely repeats the ending of the last chapter so you don't have to read it if you don't want too.)**

Luke, Daisy and Uncle Jesse pulled up in time to see their youngest cousin, nephew , and friend being carried out by Rosco and laid on a portable hospital bed the medic's had just pulled out of the ambulance.

Luke jumped out of his place in Dixie as her driver and ran up the street to his cousin while Daisy helped their uncle out of his back seat residence.

Luke watched as Rosco laid Bo down on the white hospital bed. Bo was desperately gasping for air when they put the all too familiar white mask on his face and laid the small green air tank beside him.

Rosco took his hat off and fumbled with it guilty like while holding back his tears.

Luke ran up to Rosco," What happened."

Boss and Rosco looked at each other.

" Tell me!" Luke roared.

" Well ya see I uh. Brought Bo in for breaking his probation and Boss blew his cigar smoke in his face and Bo said he couldn't breathe then he started coughing so I went out on my lunch break and brought him some food but he breathe Luke, i-is he gonna be ok?" Rosco asked fighting back his tears.

Luke was about to reply when Uncle Jesse ran up behind them with Daisy clinging to his arm," Of course he's gonna be ok. Now why didn't he call us or somebody tell us he was in jail."

" Well because I thought Bo was faking and just trying to bust out I told him I wouldn't contact y'all until about closing time." Rosco said guiltily.

" You did what?" all three Dukes gasped at the same time.

" If anything happens to Bo you're gonna wish it was both of us in that hospital bed." Luke threatened.

" Now Luke you know that ain't how us Dukes work." Uncle Jesse reminded him.

Luke backed off," I know Uncle Jesse, I know."

**Wow that was short, sorry guys I promise the next chapter will be longer. The reason it took so long to put up this chapter was because I had to do a one-shot for Dreamweaver56 for Fullmetal Alchemist. It took me forever to type but it's done now, finished it at 1:30 this morning , slept til about 11 then started on this so…..yea. I have two more of those one-shots two type but after that I'll just work on this story and add a couple more Dukes of Hazzard fics for y'all. Obviously gonna be hurt/comfort Bo, that's just how I am. Please review!**


	3. Asthma Again?

**Thanks for all the reviews you guys have left me, especially information wise because I doubt I'll really need to do the research now…Ok people I'm so sorry for not updating I GOT GROUNDED * POUND POUND!***

**Ch.3 Asthma Again?**

Luke sat by Bo's bed, almost like a hawk if you will, and was waiting contently for him to wake up. He hadn't been here long, just long to hear some random doctor from Tri-Counties medical squad say something about a coma and possible chance of Bo's Asthma coming back for good. Luke had ignored all the other mumbo jumbo, and had cut the doctor about half his speech short by asking to go see Bo. So now while Uncle Jesse and Daisy were outside Bo's door getting a bunch of mumbo jumbo, he was in here with Bo.

Luke had been wondering about how it could put him in a coma when and he'd figured it out he felt pretty stupid. It simply cut off the oxygen to his brain. But I mean this was Bo, and there was no way I thought he would be in a coma, now way he would give up us and the General just to sleep in some hospital bed, especially when he hated the hospital. Just about as much as Boss hated getting swindled by his own swindlers or one of his plans were foiled by the " those dang Dukes!"

Luke sighed and leaned his head in on his arms on Bo's bed. Luke would've been holding his hand but something about the IV scared him, so he didn't touch it.

Luke was driffting off to sleep when he felt something shuffle on the bed. His head shot up and found out two things, One: Bo had apparently been checking on him, meaning the hard thing he hit was Bo's head, and Two: apparently Uncle Jesse and Daisy had gone to the cafeteria to get coffee and snacks from the oh so handy vending machines, and and walked in to see the wonderfully pet on performance.

"Owww." Bo said simply, rubbing his head.

Luke rubbed his head," Good morning sweet heart, enjoy your naps wake up call?"

Bo laughed," Hehe, yeah best one yet cousin."

Daisy handed Luke and Bo some coffee, then gave Bo a peck on the cheek," Howdy sugar." She smiled ruffling his hair.

" Howdy Daisy," Bo grinned looking over to his Uncle," Howdy Uncle Jesse."

" Nice seeing you awake Bo, how ya feel?" Uncle Jesse asked.

Bo looked as it he had been reminded of something, he picked up the small white tube that was irritating him and he dropped it on the bed beside him," Much better Uncle Jesse." Bo grinned.

Bo's expression got serious," I would've been fine if Boss Hogg hadn't used my face as a window to blow his smoke out of. They weren't listening to me. I tried to tell em' what was wrong with me but they doesn't listen to anything anybody got to say whiles they gasping for air." Bo replied irritatedly.

"Now Bo, you gotta keep in mind you Boys have swindled them out of jail so many times they mighta not believed ya?" Jesse asked.

" Yeah I suppose but wished he would've called y'all just to see if I ever had any asthma record or anything." Bo sighed.

" Yeah why didn't they call? Rosco said it was because you were lying about having asthma?" Daisy asked.

"It's true, he told me that before he left to go on his, lunch break." Bo replied sipping the coffee he'd almost forgot about, slightly burning his hand through the cup.

After a few minutes of exchanging small talk the doctor walked into Bo's room, without knocking," Looks like young Bo is awake." He mused.

Bo raised his coffee cup agreeingly," So you gonna tell me what my family hasn't yet?" Bo asked the doctor, knowing that their usual small talk wasn't so usual at the costant glances at his oxygen level.

" Well, it seems your fine for now and your asthma hasn't returned for good. My suspicions are that you Asthma went dormant after the last asthma attack you experienced and after having such close contact with the cigar smoke-"

" How did you know about the cigar smoke?" Bo asked.

" Well a mister," the doctor checked his list," Hogg and Coltrane came and specifically requested to speak with me and tell me exactly what happened so I would know exactly how to treat it. As if I hadn't figured it out by the way he smelled. Anyway, bottom line is you asthma is dormant,still, and as long as you take it easy for a couple of days you should be fine. But if you over exert yourself or smoke any cigars there's a chance your asthma could be permanently back." The doctor explained working on getting Bo's IV out.

" Yeah I get it doc." Bo sighed handing his cup to Daisy.

" I mean it Bo." The doctor eyed him.

" Yeah, I know. But can I please get out of this hospital gown? These things irritate me, I like my blue jeans and my socks and my boots better." Bo complained.

" Yes, go ahead and change back into your own clothes and I'll be back with the discharge papers and the prescription for a new inhaler. I'm assuming you haven't used one for several years?" the doctor asked.

Bo shook his head no, and the doctor gave a nod before leaving.

The Dukes exchanged an awkward series of looks before Bo finally stopped them," You guys wanna watch me change my clothes?" he asked sarcastically.

The older Dukes jumbled about the room in a disorderly manner in the process of getting out, Bo just shook his head before throwing back his blankets and grabbing his clothes off the back of a small green chair.

Uncle Jesse had all the paper work ready by the time Bo got dressed and they were able to leave as soon as they got the little inhaler the doctor had prescribed.

Climbing in the Generals driver seat, Bo sat the inhaler in the glovebox and started up the General before speeding out.

" This still isn't Hazzard, Bo." Luke reminded him.

Bo grinned," Oh yeah."

" What did you do with your inhaler?" Luke asked not seeing the bulging outline in either of Bo's pockets.

" I put it in the glovebox." Bo replied stopping at a red light.

Luke opened the glovebox and grabbed the inhaler," Put it in your pocket."

" Fine." Bo sighed shoving it in his pocket as the light turned green and he sped off.

Bo sped up to his normal speed once he passed into Hazzard city limits.

Unknown to them a blue sudan was waiting outside the city limits." You think they're the ones every ones talking about?" John asked.

" They have to be, that's the only Orange Dodge Charger around." Joe replied.

" Lets get em'." John said turning the key and speeding after the orange car, with two Dukes inside.

**Oooooooh have I left y'all a cliffy? Yes yes I have :) hehehe so what do you think these folks got up their sleeve? That was short again wasn't it? :( sorry guys….. **


	4. Look Out from Our Side

**Hey guys I really like the reviews you guys are leaving me, even the ones that tell it straight and what I need to fix but I just wanted you guys to know the reason the grammer they use sounds funny is because they are country and I came from the hicks as well so I speak really country so if you guys were wondering about the funky wording that's why. It's the way they speak in the show so I was just kinda capturing their accent… So who are our little visitors in the sudan?**

**Ch.4 Look Out From Our Side**

Bo looked in his rear view mirror at the blue Sudan he'd failed to notice until now," Hey Luke, do you know how long that Sudan's been behind us? I coulda sworn we didn't have nobody behind us when we crossed the county line." Bo asked.

" Maybe they were fishing somewhere?" Luke guessed.

" Yeah but Hazzard Pond is nowhere near here. That's the only place you can catch fish this time of year, everybody in Hazzard knows that." Bo replied, eyeing the Sudan in his mirror every few minutes.

" Well there's only one way to find out what they're up to." Luke said looking back at the car.

" You know cousin, I think you right." Bo grinned changing gears and turning off on a side road.

The blue Sudan sped up after Bo and Luke on the side road, trying their best to see the road through all the dust they were catching from the General Lee.

" Well now we know what they're after." Luke stated.

" Yeah, us." Bo added," Well now what do we do? I'm not so sure pulling over and asking is the best idea."

" Well they don't seem to have guns so just try shaking them off right now, then we'll call Uncle Jesse on the CB and meet him at the Indian caves."

" Ok, I'll try." Bo laughed," Come on General lets show em' what they're up against!"

After a few minutes of twists and turns Bo could no longer see the car behind them and picked up the CB,_" Lost Sheep callin Shepherd, you out there Uncle Jesse?"_

" _Lost Sheep this is Shepherd, I'm here."_

" _Can you meet us at the Indian caves in 15 minutes?"_

" _Yeah, sure. I'm gone."_

Bo put down the CB satisfied his Uncle would be helping them figure out what to do.

**At the Indian Caves .. . . . . .. . **

"… and that's when we noticed the blue Sudan tailing us." Bo explained.

" Yeah, so's me and Bo think we should leave the General Lee out in the middle of town where it would be easy to see, then wait to see if it draws them to us, or if they look for anything particular inside the General." Luke added.

" Ok well you boys be careful now ya hear? And you give me a holler if you need any help." Uncle Jesse said knowing his boys probably wouldn't listen even if he told them not to go.

" We will Uncle Jesse. "Bo replied putting his legs in Generals driver side window," We'll be –"

" I know, you'll be at Cooter's Garage" Jesse finished.

" How'd you-"

" Please, what don't I know about you?" Jesse asked.

Bo thought about that for a minute," Hmmm…..nothing I guess." Bo replied.

" Right now, you boys get a move on, I want y'all back by supper time."

" Yes sir." Bo and Luke chorused dully before driving off.

Bo pulled in outside of the Jail house and climbed out of the General," You got yours?" Luke asked.

" Yeah." Bo replied pulling out his ID, from his billfold.

" Ok I got mine, put yours in the console with mine." Luke pointed at the homemade console stuffed between the front seats.

Bo and Luke walked casually into the driveway they always used when sneaking into Cooters Garage from the ground.

They quickly jumped the fence and came through Cooter's Garage window and shut it back," Cooter!" Bo whispered to his best friend from inside his garage.

Cooter slid out from under the car he was currently working on and grabbed his grease rag off his skateboard looking roller he was using to work under the car.

" Howdy Buddy Roe, what can I do for y'all?" Cooter asked walking inside his shop as Luke shut its door half way.

After explaining about the car following them Cooter told them he would keep an eye open for the blue Sudan with the two guys Bo and Luke described, and they headed into the loft of Cooters Garage to prepare the stuff they would need.

Bo and Luke planned to use walkie-talkies and each would use the roof tops to watch the roads from each side of town. Cooter would watch things below, and if he could, talk to them and find out as much as he can.

" Alright, you got your talkie?" Luke asked.

" Yeah, you got yours?' Bo replied.

" Yeah and both binoculars are in the stool." Luke pointed to the small bar stool that sat beside them.

Luke fumbled with the battery he had in his hand," Bo."

" Yeah?"

" If you need your inhaler, use it. Don't wait like you did last time we were in gym –"

"Luke." Bo stopped him," Drop it, I'll use it ok."

Luke nodded and put the last battery in his talkie," Yeah, ok."

Bo stood up and slapped the back of the talkie to make sure it was on good then grabbed his binoculars," I'll take above the post office." He stated.

" Fine, I'll be across from you." Luke replied climbing out on the roof, going in the opposite direction of each other.

Bo jumped up and down several roofs before he stopped behind the big sign the every so kindly stated," Post Office." And also blocked Bo from being seen from anybody who wasn't Hazzard folk and did look up.

Luke stationed himself across from Bo, who he saw laying down on the roof behind a sign and was watching the General.

" _Luke." _ Bo said into his talkie,"_Look at the General with your binoculars, I think those are the same guys that were chasing us."_

Luke grabbed his binoculars and looked at the General. _" Yeah that's them, looks like they took the bait too."_

" _They look like they heading to Cooters, you wanna listen through the loft?" _ Bo asked.

" _Yeah lets go." _ Luke replied.

Bo stood up and headed back to the loft.

They made it back just in time to hear the thugs ask where the Dukes live. Cooter froze, he wasn't sure what to say.

Seeing Cooters struggle on whether or not the tell them, Bo jumped down outside the door of .Cooters Garage and walked in dispite Luke looking at him like " what do you think your doing " and wrapped his arm around Cooters shoulder," Hey Cooter, thanks for watching the General while I went to Rhuebottems." Bo cooed happily

" Uh sure thing Bo." Cooter replied a little unsure of what Bo was attempting to accomplish.

Bo saw Luke heading to the window he had jumped down from, so he coughed in a very rough way causing Luke to look back at him.

" You ok Buddy Roe?" Cooter asked.

" Yeah I'm fine, just got a little case of the coughs. I just hope Luke stays put at home and doesn't come looking for me cause I've been out so long." Bo glanced up at Luke who had a somewhat irritated look on his face.

" So you must be Bo Duke right?" John spoke up.

" Yes Sir." Bo replied.

Bo didn't know what he had just gotten them into, but he hoped it wasn't bad.

**Sorry guys, I was going to type more than this but I've ran out of time to do this chapter , so this is how I ended it. I promise the cliffie was unintentional :) Ok school starts like the day after tomorrow but I'm going to update as quick as possible**


	5. Which Way the Wind Blows

**Hey guys it is the WEEKEND! ****Any who, the distractions you have to blame for this chapter is the fact I have the first episode of the Dukes playing in an enlarged window and the other small part of my screen has this window that my formatter office worker is on. You know its been awhile since I've seen the first season and what I've noticed is in the beginning the Duke boys cuss but in the later season they act like they were raised better and the only thing they say is Jackass as in donkey. Wait my fav part of the first episode:**

**Bo looks at Luke after sliding the General to a stop – " What is wrong?"**

**I never get over that. :) **

**Well Luke we are glad you know the alphabet up to A B C D E F but you gonna get in more trouble than your A b c d e or F's.**

**Ok I'm going to wait till the end of this chapter for my omake for us trying to escape my daddy. Onward to the next chapter!**

**Ch.5 – Wait my favorite Rosco line just happened " I'll lock them up and they wont be able to race on Saturday and that'll just break their redneck hearts"**

**Ok Now,**

**Ch.5 Which way the wind blows…**

Luke looked at Bo desperately wanting to go down there but Bo seemed to have a plan, at least Luke hoped he did, but chances were…. He didn't.

Bo glanced up at Luke before looking back to John," So who y'all kind folks?" Bo asked.

" Us?" the tall brown haired man asked," I am Joe and this here is John, my brother." Joe motioned to the browned haired man beside him.

" Nice to meet y'all." Bo replied shaking Joe then Johns hand.

" Please, its our pleasure." Joe grinned.

" So how was it y'all knew who I was?" Bo asked casually .

" Well we uh-." John was interrupted by Joe.

" A friend of ours served in the same line a duty as Luke Duke." Joe replied.

" Oh." Bo said bluntly.

" Well boys we gotta scoot on home." Joe said dragging John out by his arm around his shoulder.

" Nice meetin ya." Bo yelled after them.

Cooter shut the door behind their new " friends" shutting out the purple and pink shine from the sunset. Bo clicked on the small lamp in the corner on Cooters desk.

" You'n come down now Luke." Bo called up to the loft.

" What was that?" Luke half spat as he jumped down from the loft.

"What was what?" Bo asked.

" That with them!" Luke pointed towards the door.

"That my friend was confererantaration." Bo replied.

" I think you mean confrontation and no that might have been suicide!"

" But it wasn't." Bo shook his head knowing the big grin plastered across his face would probably land himself with grits in his boxers.

Luke looked at Bo and simply shook his head," What was up with that cough?" he asked.

" That my cousin, is good acting." Bo grinned, wrapping his arm around Luke's shoulder.

" Well your good acting almost gave your _good_ cousin a _good _ heart attack." Luke stressed.

" Oh come on Luke, I wasn't that bad soundin."

" So." The boys were knocked out of their acting conversation by Cooter," What y'alls gonna do now?"

Bo glanced at Luke," We could follow them?"

" No it'd be too risky." Luke pondered.

" They said they heard about me from your military friend." Bo added," They mighta just been trying to stop us to talk or something….?"

" No, they probably woulda waved or somethin instead of bird doggin us. Besides he didn't mention _who_ was the _friend _ I was so close to that I would mention you to." Luke replied.

Bo put his hands on his hips," And just what's that supposed to mean?"

" It means there are few people in the military I trust enough to babble information to about my family who is at home unguarded from outside connections like snipers and such."

" Well I was home and so's was Uncle Jesse and his two-barrel. Lest I forget Daisy can handle her own as well." Bo irritatedly said.

" Well nobody can hold their own against a sniper they didn't know was there behind them, especially the ones with silencers." Luke stood up from his spot leaning against the wooden post behind him, and walked over to the doors and peeked out. Joe and John were getting in their car and speeding off in the direction of eagles point. Maybe not exactly there, but in that general direction anyway.

" We gonna snoop around some tomorrow….." Luke said motioning for Bo to follow him then said good-bye to Cooter.

Bo glanced at Luke from the drivers side of the General, waiting for him to speak up or say something," So… what's the plan?"

Luke picked his head up off his hand," Well we need to find out who these people are and what they're up to. So tomorrow we're gonna hang tight around the court house to see if they show up at Cooters again."

Bo looked at Luke funny," But what about Rosco and Boss, they ain't just gonna let us go "loitering " or " soliciting" in front of their business and important task arranger" as Rosco says."

" Task arranger?" Luke asked before continuing.

Bo gave a nod," Yeah….."

" Well, anyway we ain't gonna be on the ground, we're going in from the roof."

" Into the courthouse?"

" No but we're gonna be on top of it."

" Isn't that what todays plan was?"

" Well…" Luke grinned," Not quite….."

Bo eyed his cousin suspiciously," Just what are you cookin Luke Duke?"

" Well…., look at it this way. We could just do the same boring look out scheme we did today, or we could save ourselves the time of gettin Rosco out of the way for later." Luke replied

" So you already know what's going to happen later?" Bo asked.

" Well, I've been thinking about it for awhile now, and the only thing I can come up with is they aren't who they say they are."

Bo looked at Luke as if to say," major shocker right?" but instead continued driving.

" Look I know what you thinking, that's always the case isn't it? But the only people I told about my family I either trusted to tell no one or… their family was dead."

Bo didn't really have a response to that. He couldn't even really imagine living without Daisy, Luke, or Uncle Jesse there with him every day.

" I don't know exactly what will happen but I have a feelin about what is gonna happen." Luke started.

Bo glanced at Luke then back to then road," And what would that be?"

" I think we'll end up barging in on one of Boss Hogg's schemes to something Hazzard could do without, the usual, and Rosco needs to be occupied during this time because if we get caught by him we'll have to find a way to sneak outta jail again. They said they were an army friend and from what I can tell that's not true. But they did know Bo's name." Luke explained to Uncle Jesse, and Bo who had already heard this plan simply sat on Jesse's chair arm

" Now hold on Luke, didn't Bo say they saw your ID in the General? How do you know they didn't just learn it off those?"

" Yeah they coulda known who you were but not Bo why did you leave Bo's ID instead? And how _ do_ you know they didn't just get it from the ID?" Daisy butted in from her place on the couch.

" Well I just have a gut feelin, but I also feel that way because they were tailing us and they did think to look in the General. Besides, my ID wasn't in there." Luke explained.

" I thought yours was in there with mine." Bo said kind of offended.

" Well, I thought about it after we put yours in there, that it would be kinda pointless because they would know who we were if they didn't already." Luke explained.

Bo took in the concept for a moment then sulked back into what little of the chair he could.

Luke laughed at his cousins simple minded antics. Yes, Bo was simple, and by simple Luke meant he could tell Bo was wondering why hadn't he been able to think of that.

" Well boys, it's getting late so we should all bunker down for the night, and get a good nights rest." Uncle Jesse said standing up , causing Bo to fall sideways in the chair.

Jesse looked back at Bo , who apparently wasn't going to be able to get unstuck by himself, so he gave a small grin before walking Daisy to her room then to his own.

Luke looked at Bo who tried to get unstuck for a few minutes before letting his body fall limp in the chair. He sighed before wiggling his feet back and forth," I'm stuck." He pouted.

Luke laughed before grabbing Bo's left arm and pulling him off of the chair and back on his feet.

Bo laughed," Now I know why Uncle Jesse said he got glued to a chair before." Bo grinned.

Luke smiled but he didn't really get the point of the joke.

Bo saw his cousins confused smile, so he held up his right hand, which was holding a bottle of gorilla glue.

The two cousins laughed then headed off to their bedroom for the night.

Luke woke up in the middle of the night, around 11:30 to their wrong clock, so Luke guessed it was actually about 1-2:30 in the morning.

He looked over at Bo who was only wearing his long blue pajama bottoms, was laying on his stomach, his right arm under his pillow and his left laid beside his face. He wasn't facing Luke but judging from the cold air blowing in from their window made him curious about Bo's breathing.

Luke got up out of bed and walked over to the left side of Bo's bed so he could get a good read on his breathing. He could only see the outline of Bo's fuzzy head thanks to the little moonlight that shone through their window but Luke didn't need eyes to hear the wheezing noise coming from his cousin.

He thought about his options at this point, he could wake Bo up or he could give him an extra blanket. So he pulled out the small duffle bag he had kept from his days in the military, ready with all sorts of things they might need in case they had to leave in an emergency and one of them was a small brown blanket. It was kind of musty smelling but after a few sprays of cologne you couldn't really tell, so Luke laid the emergency blanket over his cousin then shut the window then went back to bed.

**SOOOO whoops left my caps lock on :) Any way, how did you guys like it huh? Leave a review. **

**You- will there be cookies?**

**Me- Of course, take that cookie there, yeah put it in your mouth and eat it. ENJOY THE COOKIE!**

**Good night guys!**


	6. Woman Power Over Man Power

**I know I've been calling the courthouse the jailhouse but I'm just going to call it courthouse ok?**

**Ch.6 Woman Power Over Man Power**

Bo sneezed and whipped his nose with his arm. He let his head fall face first into his pillow, " Uggggh." He moaned into his pillow.

Luke rolled over and looked at his cousin," Problems?"

Bo raised his head up and looked sleepily at his cousin," Just got the sniffles, musta been cold last night."

" Yeah I heard you wheezing too." Luke replied.

Bo shot him a look," What?" Luke asked.

" Nothin, anyway. What exactly is our plan for today?"

" Its pretty obvious everything weird that happens in Hazzard revolves around Boss Hogg right?" Luke said," Well if these guys have anything to do with Boss Hogg he's gonna want to meet with them sometime today right? Or at least sometime soon."

" Then we can follow them to their hide out and find out what they're up to." Bo finished.

"Ya got that right." Luke pointed out," Now lets get movin before Uncle Jesse tans our hides for sleeping in."

" Again I say, Uncle Jesse hasn't gave us a switchin since highschool." Bo said getting up off his bed and grabbing his already belted blue jeans off his dresser.

" Your gonna get it from him one of these days." Luke smirked.

" Yeah, yeah. I might get it from Daisy if I get grease on my clothes while fixin the General this Saturday. You know she cain't stand grease stains." Bo pulled his blue shirt over his head.

Luke clipped his belt buckle into place," Yeah well- did you say this Saturday? As in the car show next Saturday?"

Bo looked at his cousin funny, they had been fixing the General up for that competition for a few weeks now," Yeah …. The one being hosted in Hazzard this year instead of in Atlanta…." Bo said slowly to get his point across.

" I didn't think it was already that close. That leaves Boss 4 days to get Lulu the Rolls she wanted to drive in that show." Luke replied.

Bo stopped rolling up the sleeves to his cream colored shirt," Well you don't think they planning on stealin one do ya?"

" Could be." Luke shrugged.

" Well the sooner we find out the better." Bo yanked the rest of his sleeve up then walked out of their bed room

Bo cut off the ignition as the pulled into the alley between a couple of stores in town that just so happened to face the courthouse.

After waiting a few minutes, the two cousins saw Boss walk out of the courthouse and got into his white Cadillac and drove off. Bo followed behind Boss but not in sight, which Bo took extra precaution in doing because of Bosses ridge runner days.

Once they were out of town and there were more trees to hide behind, Bo could get a little closer without being seen by Boss.

Boss pulled up at the old sawmill and Bo wasn't very far behind, and got out carrying a small bag, and entered the mill.

" What's Boss doin at a place like this?" Bo asked climbing out of General.

" I dunno but theres a back entrance we can use." Luke motioned his cousin to follow him around the back of the old building.

" Oh my sugar plum will be so happy." Boss raved while running his hand over the blue Rolls that sat in the mill.

" Yeah, yeah Hogg." Joe muttered," Now where's our money?"

" Money, you guys still have to rig her up, and steal them parts from Cooters Garage. Now did you become friends with them Duke boys like I told you to?" Boss asked.

" We have made contact." Joe replied.

" Well keep them busy while you get what you need." Boss said.

"We will Hogg." Joe said," We want at least 50% of our cut now."

" Oh fine." Boss grouched handing him the bag," theres also the part numbers in there for which parts I've gotten from Cooter." Boss said waving them off," Now I have to go, don't forget to watch them Dukes!"

Bo looked at Luke," Their going to steal the parts Boss ordered from Cooter?"

" Seems like it." Luke replied.

" Well what are we going to do?" Bo asked.

Luke shook his head," Tomorrows problem, we need to come up with a plan now. Lets go." Luke sighed.

Bo wished for once his cousin could give him an answer he might understand.

************************************** ( Next morning)**

Bo pulled his boot on," So run that by me one more time."

" Well the way I figure is," Luke looked at the small clock beside his bed," Its 5 now an Rosco'll probably take the long way into work so he probably won't be on " duty" till about 10:30. Which gives us more than enough time to build a distraction."

Bo nodded before realization slapped him in the face," Did you say build?"

Luke grinned," Yep." He nodded.

Bo threw his cream colored shirt over his shoulders and buttoned up the first few buttons, leaving 3 undone, then rolled up his long sleeves. He glanced at Luke before climbing in Generals driver side window and turned the key to the on position in the ignition, and sped off in the direction of town.

" Ok, stop beatin around the bush. What exactly are we doing?" Bo finally said.

" I told you we were building an art project for Boss and Rosco, _and_….. supplying Cooter with a job which will get him a few extra hundred dollars." Luke replied, stressing the and.

" Hundred?" Bo asked.

" Hundred." Luke restated.

" A few extra hundred dollars….." Bo slowly said and nodded his head with every word to make sure it stuck.

Bo turned into Cooters Garage a few minutes later and the two cousins hopped out of their beloved General Lee, and walked into the garage to find Cooter sleeping with a 4 block carburetor in his hands.

" Cooter!" Luke tapped his friends shoulder.

" Valve heads, valve covers, pistons, training wheel…." Cooter trailed off.

Bo threw his head back and laughed silently before looking back down at the grease monkey.

"Cooter!" Luke shook his shoulders harder this time.

" 3, 27, 4 barrel!" Cooter jumped up," Oh Howdy Bo, Luke." Cooter nodded at them with a goofy grin on his face.

" We need the keys to the fork lift." Luke said.

" Well uh…ok." Cooter said uncertainly digging around in his pocket for the keys," Y'all be careful now." Cooter waved to them.

Bo nodded a gave a quick wave of his hand as he and Luke walked out. Luke just simply patted Cooter on the shoulder before leaving.

Bo and Luke got back inside General Lee. Bo put his hand up to the ignition and wrapped his fingers around it but didn't start it. Luke looked at his cousin who had the most dumbfounded look he'd ever seen before.

" What….?" Luke slowly asked.

" I still ain't figured out what we gonna do with a fork lift." Bo replied shaking his head.

" Well it was going to be a surprise, but I could hint to you about what we are going to do." Luke suggested.

Bo shot his cousin a quick glance," And what would that be?"

Luke grinned, oh what fun they would have.

" I didn't think you were serious when you suggested it." Bo grinned in awe," When you said playing building blocks with Rosco's and Bosses toys you weren't kidding."

" Nope." Luke smirked.

Built before them, was Boss Hogg's favorite white car, Rosco's police car, as stacked on top of that, with Lulu's brand new Rolls that Boss had finally managed to get her. They had tied several bows to the side of Lulu's car.

" That makes a pretty bold statement." Bo mused.

" Yeah, now time to wait at the courthouse for Rosco to get there and make our emergency call." Luke replied.

Bo took one last glance back at he and his cousins work of art then climbed in Generals window and waited for Luke to pass him in the forklift then tailed behind him.

Once the forklift had been returned to its usual spot in the junk yard, Bo and Luke headed to the courthouse and climbed through the window in Boss Hogg's office and waited till they heard the front doors open," Now Flash, you be a good girl for Daddy today, hooooooa I just know todays the day we gonna catch them Duke boys aaaaand put em behind bars." Rosco chirped.

Bo rolled his eyes and cracked the door barely enough to see out.

Flash gave a disagreeing bark," Oh come on Flash just because you and I both know them Duke boys ain't never do nuthin wrong doesn't mean we ain't gonna bust em." Rosco looked accusingly at Flash," Besides we have to do what mean ole boss Hogg says cause he gives us that itty bitty pay…..check." Rosco slowed down as if realizing what he had just said," That we can barely….. buy a bag of doggie num nums….." Rosco had just been through what they called, " dawning ". Yes it had finally dawned on Rosco, he was getting paid little to nothing.

Bo looked at Luke who signaled to wait a little while longer before calling in about their present.

" Luke!" Bo whispered," Why hasn't Rosco noticed his car missing?"

Luke hadn't really realized that Rosco…. Hadn't been ranting to Flash about his car missing. Or calling in to Boss about it.

" Maybe he walked Flash to work this morning?" Luke guessed, shrugging.

Bo had his doubts but turned back to Rosco who was fiddling around with Flashes ears muttering about how soft her velvet ears were and so on.

Boss wobbled through the door madder that a hornet," Rosco!" He barked.

Rosco shot up from his seat just as he had sat in ," Y-yes Boss." Rosco asked.

" Where in blazes is my car?" Boss shouted."

Bo stifled a laugh but contently watched," Car?" Rosco asked," Shouldn't it be parked with that little bus boy of yours waitin to shofar you around?"

" No I fired him last week cause he wanted a raise." Boss moped.

Rosco looked awkwardly to the side as if pondering his newly found resolve to ask for a raise, " Well we could go look for it." He suggested.

Boss Hogg shook his head and started towards the door of his office," No." Boss replied stopping short of his door.

" No?" Rosco questioned.

" No." Boss Hogg replied, " You are." He pointed at Rosco.

Bo and Luke sped crouched over to the window and climbed out, quietly shutting it back as Boss opened his office door.

" Ohhh." Rosco pointed to himself," I'm gonna find the car." Turning around, he picked up Flash and walked outside.

" Boss!" Rosco yelled running into his office.

" Oh what is it now Rosco?" Boss whined.

" My patrol car isn't outside where it usually is." Rosco replied.

" What!" Boss yelled hobbling over to the window and gazing out.

Rosco half kicked himself, he knew he was forgetting something this morning when he left home.

Bo and Luke shrunk as far back against the window as physically possible.

" Rosco! You find out what is happening to our vehicles!" Boss shouted.

Rosco scooted out of Bosses office and jumped when the office door was slammed shut. Rubbing Flashes ears he walked over to the small chair that was at the bottom of the 3 small stairs that lead up to his desk.

" Its ok Flash, daddys gonna find his and uncle Bosses car." Rosco rubbed her ears.

Flash nudged him on the hand with her nose ,trying to provide what little comfort she could.

The CB above Rosco's head began to speak and Rosco put Flash down and headed up to it.

" _Hazzard County Police Department." _ A woman said.

Rosco picked up the CB," _ This here's Sherriff Rosco P. Coltrane come back."_

Bo raised his vocals as high as he could," _Oh it's just terrible, I was on my way to Atlanta this morning when I came across this big stack of cars."_

" _What's so bad about that?"_

" _Well it blocked my way." _ Bo sassed_," Besides I thought I'd call it in because one of them looked like a patrol car, over and out." _ Bo sassed angrily.

Rosco jumped for joy," Boss I found the cars!"

" Really where are they?" Boss asked excitedly.

Rosco stopped," Well uh….. that little lady didn't say so." Rosco said sadly.

" Rrrrrrossssscooo!" Boss roared.

" B-but she did say that she was on her way to Atlanta when she saw them." Rosco added.

" Then go find them!"

" Yes sir!" Rosco said moping out of the office with Flash following him out.

**Ok, guys if its confusing im sorry but I was up till 2 this morning working on this! **


	7. Boom Boom Pow

**WOOOOH NO HOMEWORK TONIGHT! Ok that was a lie :D**

**Ch.7 Boom Boom Pow**

Bo and Luke ran across the street to Cooters," Cooter!" Bo yelled.

" Ho!" Cooter yelled motioning Bo and Luke to stop.

Bo and Luke stopped short of the door," What?" Bo asked.

" I dropped a couple of tubes of grease right there, I know how particular Daisy is….." Cooter trained off.

Bo and Luke stepped around a glob of grease big enough to swallow them whole, and waled over to Cooter," Has Boss ordered any parts for a rolls?" Luke asked.

" Well uh…." Cooter took his hat off and scratched his head with the same hand," he ordered some parts for a Rolls like Miss Lulu wanted." He put his hat back on.

" Shoot." Bo sighed," Well have them come in yet Cooter?"

" Nope, they should be in by tomorrow ." Cooter replied leaning inside one of the many open car hoods.

Bo glanced at Luke," So now what do we do? Camp out here till the parts get here?"

Cooter eyed the boys, just what had they gotten themselves into now?

" Well that would be the usual plan but it'll get cold, especially with your asthma acting up again. Luke replied with the same pondering face as usual.

" Luke!" Bo argued," I'm not three, one night of wheezing in the hay ain't gonna kill me."

" It could!" Luke argued back.

" No, were staying here and waitin for em parts to get here, an we gonna make sure Cooter ain't gonna get swindled out of his money, and losin his parts too!" Bo replied storming out, almost stepping in the pile of grease in the process," Come on, we gotta pack blankets and maybe a fresh shirt." Bo said climbing in his usual place in Generals driver side.

Cooter gave Luke a look as if to say, " Do I want to know?"

Luke simply shook his head," We'll be back in a few minutes, Ill explain then." Then headed off to the car.

Cooter stood there dumbfounded. Sometimes these boys were quicker and slyer than foxes, and Cooter himself was only about as sly as a dog in a room full of people and chicken on the table. Cooter laughed at his own antics, yep those boys were most definitely quicker than him.

Bo and Luke packed as many blankets as they could find , and their pillows. Then they headed back into the kitchen where Daisy was standing over the oven grabbing a small black pan from the only rack their oven had, and laid it on the table.

" Oooooooh Chicken." Bo said in awe.

" Yep. Now I don't want y'all and Cooter to get hungry, so this is for you to share." Daisy replied moving one piece of the barbecued, baked, pieces of chicken onto a plate one at a time.

" Well what you and Uncle Jesse gonna eat?" Bo asked.

" We done ate silly goose." Daisy said pointing to the clock on the wall.

" 8:00!" Bo gasped," When did it get that late?"

" 3 hours ago." Luke replied.

Bo gave him a small glare then broke out in a grin.

" Here y'all go." Daisy said handing Bo the plate after wrapping it up with plastic wrap.

Bo eyed the chicken," Sure looks good….."

" Bo." Daisy pointed at him," Now y'all don't eat that chicken till y'all washed y'all's hands."

Bo grinned," Yes M'am." he said taking the plate and waving good bye as he and Luke walked out to General Lee.

" Boys!" Uncle Jesse yelled as he yelled as he somewhat wobbled out of their front porch," Bo, you got your inhaler?"

Bo nodded his head in agreement," Yes Uncle Jesse." He sighed.

" Luke, you make sure you make him use that thing if he needs it."

Luke nodded," Yes sir."." Come on Bo, we can play with the toys at Cooters Garage ok?" he babied him as threw their bag of supplies in the back seat

" Funny." Bo replied.

Luke smiled and climbed in the General as Bo sat the plate in the back seat and climbed in himself.

" I sure hope Cooter is ok." Bo sighed as they drove down the road.

" I'm sure if something was wrong he woulda called in to us by now." Luke replied.

" Not if he was laid out on the floor somewhere's." Bo countered.

" Well, I don't think they woulda attacked him today anyways, the parts haven't gotten here yet."

" Oh I guess your right Luke, but I just couldn't stand it if somethin bad happened to him cause one uh Bosses schemes." Bo sighed.

" Well nothins going to happen." Luke wasn't sure who he was trying to convince more, himself or Bo. They or Bo rather, wouldn't be able to do any major running if they had to, and fighing…. He probably wouldn't last long against John. If Joe was a part of the military and had some training Bo really wouldn't stand a chance.

Bo for what seemed like the 20th time today, pulled into Cooters Garage's driveway, and got out. He grabbed the plate from the backseat and followed Luke over to the door.

" Cooter!" Luke banged on the door a couple of times before opening it.

" Howdy boys, ooooh lookie there, looks like Daisy's been thinkin bout me after all." Cooter grinned.

" Or all three of us." Bo grinned as Luke tossed Cooter a somewhat clean grease rag to wipe his hands off with.

Bo, Luke, and Cooter sat down on the floor and shared the chicken.

Once they had all eaten Bo yawned," Well Cooter we gonna stay up all night and talk about girls or can we go to sleep?" he grinned sleepily.

" Well shoot Bo, we'n go to sleep whenever we want but we ain't got no blankies." Cooter yawned.

Bo eyed Cooter, he acted like he was 3 sometimes, especially around Bo," Funny Mr. Cooter, but we brought blankies." Bo grinned.

Bo looked at Luke, " Where you put them blankets?"

" They in the backseat, I'll go get em." Luke replied standing up off the cold floor.

" Cooter you got 15 cents?" Bo asked.

" Sure but what you gonna spend it own? Ain't no place open right now." Cooter replied digging in his pocket.

" Don't worry, I'll pay you back." Bo grabbed a dime and nickel from Cooters hand.

After stepping over Cooter and a couple of other odds and ends Bo looked back at Cooter on his way out the door," It's your vending machine after all." He smirked before walking out the door.

" Oh ok." Cooter replied sitting on the floor. Realization hit him," Hey!" he called behind him.

Bo waked over to the vending machine next to the door and out the money in a pressed the button for water.

" Skippin out a chance for canned beer?" Luke asked walking up behind Bo.

Bo bend down and grabbed his water bottle," Well, I just needed somthin to wet my whistle." Bo smiled before taking a drink.

" Don't you mean your gizzard?" Luke asked.

Bo coughed on his water," Come on Luke, I ain't that old yet."

" Well water about your adam apples feeder? Personally I think the other ones catchier."

" What if we just called it my throat and leave the name calling Uncle Sam?" Bo asked.

" Sure." Luke raised his free hands," Grandpa." He grinned darting to the door.

" Luke!" Bo yelled.

***************************************** ( Incase your wondering what a breather is, it's the round thing under the hood of your car. Its also called an air filter. Its like the first thing you see in some of the older model cars. Newer models have everything covered up with black plastic tubing stuff.)**

Bo sat up and rubbed his head before gazing around the loft. They had decided that because the loft was warmer, considering heat rises, they would sleep up there on hay with their blankets.

He gazed beside him at Luke's folded up blankets and Cooters thrown messily to the side. Shaking his head Bo pushed his blankets back and peeked down over the lofts edge incase he was jumping down onto someone or in the middle of something.

Luke was bent over with Cooter, inspecting something on an old blue Sudan's breather.

Bo grabbed the edge of the loft a dropped off the other side, just hanging there until dropping quietly about 2 feet off the floor. He walked quietly over to Luke and Cooter and slapped them on their backs," GOOD MORNIN BOYS!" he yelled. His plan went accordingly, both Luke and Cooter jumped up so fast they wacked their heads on the cars hood.

" Bo!" They both growled rubbing their heads.

" What was that for?" Luke asked.

" That my dear cousin was payback." Bo smiled.

" But I'm not allowed to call Uncle Jesse Uncle Jesse when I'm around him so why did you slap me?" Cooter whined.

" That was payback for laughing." Bo replied," What time is it anyway?"

" Bout 9:15." Luke answered, leaning against the Sudan.

" Parts get here about 1 or 2." Cooter added.

" So what do you want to do till then?" Bo asked.

" Well, ain't much to do but wait." Luke crossed his arms.

Bo shook his head. If there's one thing he can't stand, its waiting, and kids…..

**( 1:33 PM)**

Bo wiped the sweat from his forehead with his already sweaty arm, for just being 1 it sure was hot outside.

" Luke. Thisins done over here." Bo called.

Luke walked over to inspect Bo's work," Looks like you got it done right that time."

" Thanks." Bo said sarcastically.

Luke grinned at his cousin," Cooter how bout getting us some water?"

" Sure thing Luke." Cooter called back from under a car.

( outside the courthouse )

" Joe you sure this is going to work?" John asked nervously.

" Don't worry, with these explosives, them Duke boys won't be standin in our way. Hogg said not to kill them, so we won't. But we can cause a little ruckus." Joe replied turning a switch on the explosives on.

" Now, when that truck delivers them parts we gonna blow these here explosives and once them Duke boys are gone we'll get them parts." Joe explained.

" Ok." John nodded.

" Now, lets go watch from the county line. Hogg says that's the only way that delivery truck runs." Joe headed back to their car with John tagging along behind.

**( 2:30pm)**

Bo pulled his cream colored shirt on over his blue one and flipped up his collar," I wish we could go down to the Boars Nest and get something to eat."

" We can eat after them parts get here and we put em up nice and safe." Luke replied throwing a grease rag onto Cooter's desk.

" What if-"

_BOOOOOM!_

Bo and Luke threw their hands up to block their face from the loud noise emanating from the courthouse.

_BOOOOOOM!_

Bo took off running in the direction of the blasts.

Luke glanced back at Cooter," Stay here!" he yelled running after his cousin.

Cooter nodded and watched as his close friends ran off in the direction of the flames starting to engulf the side of the Courthouse.

**OOOOHHHH FIRE! Shiny…. So our boys are in danger yes? So will they get the parts or will Cooter kick their but and win? Next Saturday….**

" **Cooter!" Bo yelled.," I don't see him." Bo turned to his cousin.**

**Luke glanced at Bo before running into the garage." Cooter!"**

**Bo glanced around the corner of their hideout, Luke was already down there while he stayed up here an hid like a coward, he should be down there helping his cousin...**

**I figured I could give yall this much cause of this half kinda cliffie**


	8. Luke's Plan, Bo's Action

**Hey guys so I guess Saturday didn't make the update cut so since we don't have school tomorrow since its labor day, which also reminds me, I got an idea for a story which I've named Labor Day White and it's a story about the whole " you're not supposed to wear white after labor day" thing. Basically the gist is Boss is always wearing white but when some stuff happens Boss never wears white the day after labor day. While we're on the subject, at the end of this story I'm going to pick a few of my favorite DOH ideas that I've gotten while writing this and I'm going to give you guys a summary of each and you can review about which you like best. The one with the most reviews about it will be written first so you can get a first hand choice of which I write next. **

**Ch.8 Luke's Plan, Bo's action**

Rosco jumped up from his desk as a loud _BOOM,_ echoed through the empty courthouse.

" Rosco!" Boss yelled as he ran out of his office.

" What was that noise Boss? I know it was lunch time but you didn't have to-"

" Rosco that wasn't me!" Boss growled," Do you smell smoke?" he sniffed.

" Now that you mention it I do." Rosco replied sheepishly.

" Well do just stand there pea-brain, lets go check it out." Boss ushered his brother-in-law towards the door.

Bo ran to the now glowing courthouse and stopped when he saw the flames blazing up the side of what he assumed was probably the record room.

" L-Luke we gotta stop that fire. If it gets to the records Boss could cheat everybody out of their land including us!" he pointed panicked at the flames.

Luke nodded agreeingly and headed around the other side of the building when he bumped into something big and white sending him tumbling to the ground.

" Rosco! Its them Dukes!" the white ball shouted flailing about like a turtle stuck on its back.

Luke rolled his eyes, of course the one person he bumps into at a time like this is Boss, jumping back on his feet Luke grabbed Rosco's shoulder," Where's the fire extinguisher?"

" On the wall." Rosco said dumbfounded, pointing behind him with his thumb.

" Thanks." Luke said quickly running to the other side of the courthouse and grabbing the extinguisher off the wall beside Rosco's desk and heading around the office to the records room.

The fire was working up the windows, they would shatter under the heat within a few more minutes. Luke quickly shoved the file cabinets to the corner of the room then headed back outside.

Bo didn't know what to do about the flames growing quicker up the side of the courthouse. He couldn't use his shirt, it probably had some trace of gasoline on it somewhere. He didn't have time to run back to Cooters and he had no idea where Luke had went.

" Holy smokes!" Rosco gasped looking at the flames.

Bo spun around looking at who had said it," Boss, Rosco. Who did y'all rip off now that would make em mad enough to try to blow y'all up!"

" Don't try foolin us, we know it was you that made them there flames." Rosco pointed his finger accusingly.

" Boss let me see your jacket." Bo started turning Boss around in a small half circle in the process of getting his jacket.

" Wha—at dat-." Boss couldn't finish his words out of confusion, being mad, or maybe it was just past lunch time.

Bo swatted at the flames the best as he could with Bosses white jacket- well, it was white…..

Bo started to cough but continued swatting at the flames.

The window started to crack and Bo stepped back quickly, holding his hand over his mouth as he coughed.

The window shattered and several pieces flew out, one hitting Bo in the left shoulder, and another hit Bosses replica pocket watch chain, cutting it straight through.

Bo fell side ways as the window shattered and an intense pain shot through the side of his left shoulder. He landed on the grass gasping for air as Luke rounded the corner.

Luke glanced at Boss who was starring sadly down at his pocket watch chain which had apparently been cut by something, then saw Bo lying on his side. He was holding his left shoulder and fumbling with his pocket. He ran over to his cousin who had finally managed to get his inhaler out of his pocket, and helped him hold it to his mouth.

" Are you ok?" Luke asked worried.

Bo took a couple of deep breaths of his inhaler and pushed it away breathlessly nodding confirming he was ok.

Luke glanced up as he heard sirens coming from what sounded like the road on other side of the courthouse.

" The fire departments comin, Cooter must've called em. What happened to your arm?" Luke asked glancing at the shoulder his cousin was holding. Blood lined the top of Bo's right hand as it was covering his cut.

" A shard flew out when the window shattered, is Boss and Rosco ok? They mighta been hit too." Bo asked slowly gaining his breath back.

Luke glanced back at Boss and Rosco, leave it to Bo to worry about them while he was hurt, " Y'all ok up there?" he asked the bumbling pair.

" _Well why don't you ask if he's ok?"_

" _Why don't you?"_

" _Because I'm the one that employs you and hands you a pay check at the end of the month._

" _But Boss."_

" _Rosco!"_

" Boss! You ok?" Luke raised his eye brows anxiously at the whispering pair.

" Uh yeah is umm Bo alright?" Boss replied awkwardly.

" Yeah I'm fine." Bo winced as he sat up.

" Let me see your shoulder." Luke said shooing Bo's hand away.

Bo reluctantly moved his hand, he could already tell he was probably going to have to have stiches.

Luke pulled Bo's shirt to get it to unstick from being wet with blood. Bo's blue T-shirt sleeve was just above the cut , the sleeve would need to be rolled up or cut off one.

The fire trucks came with hoses shooting water at unsuspecting flames with a fire hydrant supplying plenty of water power

Luke was satisfied with the flames dispersing and his cousin ok," Here take this off but don't move your arm too much." He said after inspecting the wound a little through the sleeve.

Bo did as he was told and took his cream shirt off and laid it to the side as Luke rolled up the blue sleeve.

Blood was still slowly pouring from it when Luke touched around it trying to see if he could see something he wasn't supposed to see out of a normal cut.

Luke pulled a blue hanky out of his pocket and wrapped it around his cut once then looped one side under then tied it twice," Phew, for a minute there I thought it wouldn't reach around my muscular arm." Bo grinned.

Luke shot him an ' as if ' look along with a grin before helping Bo up off the ground.

By the time Bo had gotten though Luke's medical kick most of the flames were out and Boss was looking for the remainder of his jacket.

Bo grinned and walked over to large pile of bricks that had been knocked out during the explosion. After kicking through some of it he found some ashy fabric and grinned as he strided over to Boss," Here you go boss, thanks for letting me use it." He gave a flashy grin.

Boss gaped at the remainder of his jacket- if you could even call it that anymore.

" If only Cooter coulda seen the look on his face." Bo grinned as he faced Luke.

Luke smiled back but realization hit him," Cooter!" he gasped.

Bo and Luke exchanged a glance before racing off in the direction of Cooters garage.

" Cooter!" Bo yelled," I don't see him." Bo turned to his cousin.

Luke glanced at Bo before running into the garage," Cooter!"

Dodging a car's front bumper Luke found what he was looking for, Cooter was sprawled out on the floor.

" Cooter!" Bo crouched beside him and shook his face," Cooter!"

Luke grabbed a nearby water bottle and dumped it on Cooters face," Cooter!" he yelled.

Cooter cracked his eyes," Ohhhhh… daddy I didn't mean to wreck the truck I swear….." he rubbed his head.

Bo laughed relieved his friend was back," Cooter, you haven't touched your daddy's steering wheel in 20 years."

Luke laughed," Yeah Cooter, your daddy only lets you stare at his truck."

Cooter stood up or was dragged up by Bo and Luke," Well my head still hurts from that day."

" Cooter I have a sinking feeling that isn't why your heads hurtin." Bo leaned on Cooters shoulder.

" I was hopin you wouldn't tell me that….." Cooter sighed," The parts arrived shortly after y'all ran over to the courthouse and I called the fire department. The guy left the parts on my desk and as I was lookin though them parts I gotta load dropped on me." Cooter thought about it for a minute," Or maybe I was the load that dropped…." Bo laughed.

" Well I'm glad Cooters ok but now them crooks got them parts." Luke sighed.

" Oh shoot I'm sorry guys." Cooter said.

" Its ok Cooter, it weren't your fault." Bo patted Cooter on the shoulder," So what do we do now?"

" Well we going to have to go get them parts back….. Lets go."

Luke waved bye to Cooter as Bo sped walked to catch up with him," Where are we going?"

Luke walked over to where the fire truck was slowly pulling away. He squatted down and pushed through some of the rubble.

" What are we looking for?" Bo asked aware he was missing an important part on Luke's run away brain train.

" Well this was obviously set off purposely, so where are the explosives?" he rummaged around some more before coming across a red line and trigger panel," And my suspicions are confirmed." Luke twirled the wire around in a circle.

" Ok Detective Duke now what?" Bo asked.

" We go to their hideout and see what we can find." Luke threw the wire down and headed back to the garage where the General sat waiting.

Bo assumed his regular driving position and Luke his pondering shot gun position.

" What about Uncle Jesse and Daisy?" Bo asked after a few minutes of driving.

" Daisy is working again today and Uncle Jesse is busy on the farm, we'll only call them if we need them." Luke replied," I think we have enough rope and stuff in the trunk to get by."

" Get by with what?"

" Getting down the hill on the backside of their hideout."

Bo knotted the rope around the Generals front bumper," That should do it. So explain to me one more time why I have to stick around up here?"

" You inhaled a lot of smoke today, you would have had a hard enough time fighting or running if you had to without that extra stress on your lungs, this way you're going to stand guard safely out of the way up here." Luke kindly explained for at least the 4th time in the 5 minutes they had been here.

" Luke I will be just fine. I've got the inhaler if I need it –"

" Bo." Luke glared at him," I'm still older and I still get to call the shots."

" Oh come on Luke that only counted in 3rd grade!" Bo whined.

" Well it counts now too." Luke said finalizing his order and slipping down the rope to the hide out below.

Bo didn't think it was fair. He wanted to go and help out his cousin, Luke was always there when he needed it, so why couldn't he be there for Luke now? Bo sighed and leaned against Generals hood, fiddling with the twig he had in his mouth.

Impatience got the better of him, causing him to throw his twig down and head down the hill. He glanced around the corner of the hideout, he should be with Luke right now instead of being here an hiding out like a coward waiting for something to happen.

Bo heard a stick snap behind him, spinning around he felt something hard smack against the side of his face sending him tumbling him down into the dirt.

Two hands wrapped around his neck as he struggled against them. The attack had caught him off guard and now he was paying the consequences.

Luke walked around the backside of the hideout and peeked through a broken window. Lulu's Rolls was still there except this time the hood was up and some guy was bent over it putting parts on and such.

He stepped back from the window and looked around for a way to get into the upper loft of the old run down saw mill.

He trailed around the other side, being sure to duck windows, and came around the right side. He could get up there easily If he could find some rope. He would need the rope tied to General to get back up the hill as quickly and easily as possible.

Walking back up the hill with the help of the rope he glanced around. No sign of Bo. Anywhere.

Luke cut the rope from General and practically slid back down the hill on his hands and feet.

Bo struggled with the hands that were wrapped contently around his neck. He kicked the guy in the stomach and hard as he could from his current position and sent him rolling over his head. Jumping to his feet Bo got into a fighting stance with both hands raised up in front of his face.

The guy stumbled back to his feet and charged at Bo full force knocking him back. Bo made a mental note that next time he prayed to thanks god he didn't fall just then, and threw a punch at the guys face.

The guy dodged Bo's fist and grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back, pushing Bo to the ground.

"Owww." Bo breathed.

" You Dukes cause a lot of problems round here don't ya?" the guy mused angrily.

Luke stopped when he saw his cousin fighting, hadn't he warned him not to fight? Luke ran at the guy and managed to hit him off Bo.

The guy tried punching Luke which he swiftly dodged and hit the guy on the back of his head sending him to the ground with a healthy sounding thud.

Bo starred in shock," You didn't…."

" He's not dead." Luke finished.

Luke grabbed Bo's hand and pulled him up and they rounded the building together.

Bo couldn't help but smile this was how it should be. They had each others backs now.

**Ahhhh ok it took me 2 FRECKIN WEEKS! To get this very little chapter typed. Man 8****th**** grade sucks majorly. Ok its like 12 here scratch that 7 till 1 and I have construction work to do tomorrow. Off to bed….. even though I'm already in my bed :** )

**P.s GarretDuke01 if you reading this just wanted to let you know I love the pen name and the name Garret :) My cousins boyfriend's name is Garrick, sounds kinda similar.**

**Wandamarie- I'm glad you like this story a lot, I really caught on to the capitalization**

**AccountingProfessional- I promise theres no chance of me quitting this story. I actually don't think its right to stop any story you've started, its kind of like having a baby then putting it off on other people.**

**Samcheese1- I'm glad you love this story, I do to :) By the way your pen name wouldn't happen to be the guy Sam from Supernatural would it?**

**DieHardDuke- Yes I'm very open to criticism because when I first started writing I had no idea how to do something as easy as pressing the enter button to skip a line and I had someone report me and tell me to stop writing and it made me so mad. But I realized how many people had reviewed and didn't care that I didn't know how to do that stuff, all they cared about was the story itself. So people who point out grammar mistakes or something like that as long as they weren't extremely hateful I thank them and move on.**

**I know the responses we kinda, well way late but I kinda wanted to do it just try to doing it cause I usually don't. If you have a question please ask in your review or PM me, I don't care to reply :)**

**Ok enough yapping, my side hurts extremely bad so I'm just going to shut up now and do something else**

**Bo- sleep?**

**Me- that sounds nice but I have other stories that need to be finished that I haven't worked on in forever.**

**Bo- so**

**Me- so I have to work on them too!**

**Bo- well the time you wasted typing all this crap none cares about you coulda been getting farther in this story.**

**Me * sigh I know, something about typing long chapters bugs me. I do one every now an then and it turns out ok but theres usually a lot of mistakes in the longer ones.**

**Bo- hmmmm**

**Ok seriously I'm shutting up now before my side explodes or something.**


	9. Bo?

**Ch.9 Bo?**

Bo followed Luke's swift movement of a duck under a semi broken window Joe and John were standing near, and for what seemed like the millionth time today rounded to the right side of the old mill.

" We can get over to the loft If we climb this tree and jump over on that there roof. Problem is that roofs tin and covered in rust spots" Luke pointed out to his cousin.

" Well what about that boarded up window?" Bo pointed at a couple of old nailed up boards over a top window.

Luke could've smacked himself for overlooking something as obvious as a badly boarded up window,

Bo smiled at his cousins expression," I'm sure if we could silently pry that winder open we could get into the loft." he grinned a ' I noticed it before you did ' grin.

Luke stared at his cousin," Well what are we gonna pry it off with Mr. know-it-all?" he mused, " Ain't no crow bar gonna magically poof in our hands upon the need to arrive."

Bo glanced around him and looked up at Luke with a grin plastered across his face. He walked away from Luke a short ways before crouching before something rusty and picked it up and walked with a bounce to his stride back to his cousin, who was more than dumbfounded.

" You're kidding." Luke shook his head.

Bo's grin widened at Luke as he flipped the lid open to an old rusty red carry on tool box and began prowling though it.

He held up a bar," Its been broken somehow but we can still use it." Bo inspected its sides.

" How do you break a crow bar?" Luke asked grabbing the broken iron.

" How should I know?" Bo asked snatching the bar back and shoving the tool box into Luke's hands and silently stalking over to the window and slipped the bar under the window and pressed on it as easily as he could.

Luke sat the tool box down and walked over to help Bo pull the window off as quietly as possible.

After several agonizing minutes of pulling the two rotten boards off , Bo glanced inside.

Joe was now standing with his back turned away from Bo and Luke pointing at the parts they'd stolen, probably checking the pieces over. John was holding a clip board and scribbled down something as Joe read it off.

Bo looked to his left where he found a ladder leading up to the loft. He silently creped inside the window and tested his weight on the ladder before continuing up the ladder. Luke started up behind his cousin when his foot slipped and he fell into an old tin bucket.

" Hold it right there friend." Joe pulled his gun out and pointed it at Luke.

" Howdy." Luke mused as John grabbed his hands and tied them behind his back.

Bo carefully gazed over the edge as they plopped his cousin down," If he's here his cousin can't been too far behind. Go check it out." Joe motioned towards the window.

John eased over to the window and carefully looked out before climbing out it and rounding the corner.

Joe glanced at Luke," So what about it Plowboy, where's that cousin of yours."

" Depends which cousin." Luke stated as he nonchalantly relaxed himself against the wall with a yawn." Got one with legs and got one with guts."

" You know what I'm talkin about Plowboy. I wanna know which ones outside there. Is it blondie or is it pretty little girly cousin of yours that works at the Boars Nest. I believe her shift ends at 5 today am I correct? I think she was supposed to give me a tour of the town after her shift today." Joe mused holding the gun the side of the gun to the side of his cheek.

" You touch her, I'll find you. And believe me, you don't not want that happening." Luke glared at him.

" What are you going to do about it? Your tied up and won't be an issue for very much longer." Joe walked away from Luke," As for your cousin," As long as we don't find him, and he doesn't know about anything real particular. He'll stay alive, along with anybody else who keeps their nose in their own business." Joe slid a knife out of its leather casing and ran it teasingly down a sharpener. Why does it look like a cheese grater? Luke wasn't sure, but if it was a cheese grater, and it was sharpening a knife that well…. He'd probably steal Daisy's cheese grater.

Bo sat impatiently on the loft trying to figure out how to get his cousin out of his position as being a leverage without giving himself away. John could come back at any given time and he didn't think John would wait for him to finish fighting Joe before attacking him.

Glancing around Bo noticed a rope hanging from the ceiling. It was probably dry rotted….. though it might come in handy. Bo quickly looked around, oh yes- there's a wrench. Bo reached over and grabbed the wrench then turned back to the rope.

He stood on his tippy toes and reach with the wrench and slid the rope out from under the banister and grabbed it.

Luke tried seeing what his cousin was doing without causing much attention so he laid back against the wall and closed his eyes and leaned his head back. He opened his eyes and saw Bo working with an old rope.

_God tell me he isn't going to Tarzan down here._ Luke thought shaking his head.

Bo tied the rope around the wrench head and peered over the edge, Joe was still sharpening his knife in front of the work table. Bo grinned and dropped the rope.

The wrench swung down, and of course Joe had decided to walk away upon the rope being dropped.

Luke followed the rope down, swinging past the spot Joe had been 2 seconds ago, and hit a plastic bucket of bolts and screws.

Luke would've laughed if the situation hadn't had been so serious.

Joe dropped his knife at the sound of the bolts hitting the floor.

Bo jumped off the loft, happy he'd had experience from jumping off Cooters, and landed close enough to Joe to knock him down. Bo pinned Joe down, but that didn't last long.

Bo wasn't even sure how it happened but somehow he ended up laying on the ground behind Joe with a throbbing feeling in his stomach.

Joe quickly glanced around and found his knife on the ground. Picking it up Joe glanced back at Bo who was picking himself up off the ground.

Joe lunged at Bo with the knife – which missed by a hair- and Bo stumbled over the bolts in the floor landing roughly on his back.

Joe jumped on top of Bo and slammed the knife down. Bo blocked the knife by crossing his arms and blocked Joe's arm.

Luke froze, in that instant Bo could've easily missed and been stabbed to death right then. Luke was slapped back into reality by the " Kch." Noise Bo kept making in his struggle.

Luke twisted his arm as sideways as he could and undid the button on his knife case. He bounced and hit the concrete as hard as he could and his pocket knife fell out onto the floor. Turning around, Luke found his knife on the ground and began cutting the ropes binding his hands together and then moved on to his feet.

Bo struggled against the pressure on his arms that dared to inch itself closer to his chest. Yeah getting spiked in the chest would probably hurt.

Luke threw the ropes off his feet when John came striding back in," I can't find anybody." He muttered as he walked in.

John stopped short of the door and glanced at Joe and Bo then looked at Luke. Luke charged into Johns stomach sending him flying back out the door.

Bo's arm gave away and the knife plunged into his side. Bo gasped in pain and looked up at the knife. His head dropped to the floor and Joe walked over to John and flung Luke over to the side.

Luke looked up at Joe and immediately looked over to Bo. He was just laying there, with the handle sticking out of his side.

" Bo!" Luke scrambled over to his cousin, " Bo!"

**Ah hell guys I wasn't going to end this chapter quite like this especially not with a cliff hanger but my computer battery is goin dead and I need to post this or I wont get another chance and you guys wouldn't like that very much. On another note I wont be able to update again till the like 26****th**** of this month cause im doing a birthday fic for my friend. Sorry guys…**


	10. Boss Man Cain

**HELLO PEOPLE THAT ARE BO AND LUKE DUKE ( HOPEFULLY MINE TOO ) FANS!**

**Luckily for you people I was and still am mad about not getting to end the last chapter like I wanted too so now I'm postponing my friends birthday story so I can do this chapther this weekend. SO YOU BETTER REVIEW! Or not, your choice. * puppy eyes ***

**Ch.10 Boss man Cain**

" Bo!" Luke gently shook him.

" Luke?" Bo asked.

" I'm here Bo." Luke looked at his cousins side. Luckily the knife hadn't hit the middle of his stomach. The blade was seeable through his side, and his blood was soaking his way through his shirt.

" Ah man, that didn't feel too good." Bo tried looking up at the knife again.

" Stay still and lay down Bo." Luke put his hand on his chest.

" Kay." Bo slurred.

Luke grabbed a nearby cloth and held it to Bo's side.

"What should we do?" John asked.

Joe stared at the cousins," We hold em captive, No witnesses. Cain will be here soon and he can deal with them however he pleases. Right now he can tend to Blondie there, but if he tries to escape… shoot first questions later."

John nodded and stood guard next to Luke, who gave him a glare before turning back to his cousin.

Joe went about putting the parts in the Rolls as Luke tended to Bo anyway he could, and John stood guard of them nearby.

" Luke." Bo said.

Luke shifted his right hand to his left on the rag and looked at his cousin," Yeah Bo?"

" Your going to have to pull it out."

" No. Way."

"Luke."

" No Bo"

" It can't stay in there like that."

" It can't come out or else you'll bleed to death."

" I might bleed to death either way."

" I'm not doing it."

" Luke."

" Bo."

" Luckas."

" Beauregard."

" Lukas."

" Beauregard."

' You know I hate my name."

" You know I hate Lukas."

" Luke."

" Bo!"

" What?"

" I ain't pulling that pig sticker out of you."

" It ain't a pig sticker, pig stickers aren't that big."

John's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

Bo grabbed the knife handle," If you don't I will."

" You can't do that!" Luke gasped.

" Can too."

" Can not!'

" Too!"

" Not!"

" Too."

" Not!"

" BO!"

" Luke your making me hurt even worse. Pull the damn knife out." Bo's face grew serious," I'm serious Luke, I want it out."

John walked over and yanked the knife out," Happy?"

He huffed.

Bo's hand flew up to the stab wound and he rolled over on his side from the pain.

" What did you do that for?" Luke gasped.

" You guys wouldn't quit arguing and it was pissing me off!" John snapped.

Luke started to help Bo when a loud boom echoed through the mill causing everyone but Bo to jump," What has taken you so long Joe?" a man yelled.

Joe was now rubbing his head which he had slammed into the hood of the Rolls.

" Well Mr. Cain we got delayed but we have solved that problem….. about halfway." Joe looked over at Bo and Luke.

Cain looked over to his right, where 2 boys and John were at. The blonde had blood on his shirt, presumably his own, and the brown headed one hadn't even really acknowledged his presence thanks to being busy hovering over the blonde kid.

" These local Rubes?" Cain asked.

" Yes sir, these are the Dukes boys that Hogg warned us about." Joe replied.

" Luke who's at the door?" Bo whispered

" I think its their Boss. How ya feelin?" Luke replied.

" Peachy, just Peachy." Bo managed.

Luke rolled his eyes," Can I get a better answer.

" Not a chance." Bo squeezed his eyes shut and let out a deep breath.

Luke gently pulled the rag off Bo's wound and looked it over," It hasn't stopped bleeding yet."

" Well what are we going to do Luke?" Bo asked.

" I'M NOT SURE BO!" Luke yelled," WHY DO YOU ALWAYS ASK ME WHAT'S THE PLAN COME UP WOTH YOUR OWN FOR ONCE!" Luke yelled.

The three city thugs looked over at the cousins.

" Luke?" Bo asked with a confused look on his face.

Luke winked at him," God you make me so mad." Luke drawled.

Bo sat himself up and held his hand to his side," Well I'm glad you feel that way Luke." Bo retorted.

Luke eyed him as if to say ' I know we're acting but if you get yourself hurt more by movin around I _willI _ put cold grits in your clothes' " You really want to go there?"

" Only if you'll go with me. Cain't fight myself." Bo pinched his lips together.

" Just what do you boys think your doing causing a ruckus. Especially because your injured and your family." Cain spoke up.

Luke turned around and looked at Cain, Bo just starred straight ahead at him.

" How did you know we was kin?" Luke asked.

" My father taught me better than to jump him headstrong without doing my research, much like you boys do. Look where its gotten you." Cain swept off a workbench near Luke and Bo then sat down," Your bleeding to death."

" Yeah what do you know?" Bo snarled.

" Enough." Cain smiled," Like I know the tip of that was dipped in scorpion poison."

Bo worriedly looked to Luke," They ain't no poisonous Scorpions in North America." Luke spoke up.

" No my friend you see, you country folks may not know this but there is Imports and Exports from other country's of which if you are a powerful man like myself you can " legally " ship illegal items." Cain bent his fingers to quotate illegal.

Luke glared at Cain who turned to Bo's full attention," You may have already begun to have trouble breathing, having double vision am I wrong mister Duke?" Cain asked crossing his leg.

Bo was having trouble breathing, and not everything was doubled, like Luke's shirt sleeve was and the tips of his hair. It felt almost as if he had been crying and he was looking at a light that's rays were blurring but were very straight.

" Bo?" Luke asked.

Bo didn't reply, but glared at Cain. It was hard to tell what he truly looked like behind all the blurs.

" Yeah I'm fine." Bo said resting back onto his elbows.

" Though I do have an antidote." Cain said picking an imaginary hair off his shirt.

Luke looked back at Cain," Let me guess you want something from me in order to let Bo have the antidote."

" Tell me Luke were you born with those smarts or did you get those as a military dog?" Cain asked.

If Luke were born with claws, this guy would've been shredded by now.

" Cat got your tongue Lukas dear?" Cain blinked.

" The names Luke." He stressed," No what is it you want?" Luke asked.

" I want you to fix the Rolls." Cain said cockily," And if you don't, Bo won't last much longer than a bullet between the eyes. I'm not a violent man really. But I do not like it when I do not get what I want."

Luke glared at him then turned to Bo," I'm going to get you out of this ok." He said then stood up.

" Luke.-" Bo started when his elbow literally jumped out from under him.

" Bo?" Luke asked worriedly helping him up.

" Ah ah ah Lukey boy. That's muscle spasms starting from the poison. Better get started on that Rolls." Cain smiled.

Luke helped Bo lay down. Bo was breathing heavily now, and was starting to shake. His face wasn't its usual tan color but more of light peach color.

" Bo?" Luke placed a hand on his cousin forehead," Your burning up." Luke whispered to his cousin.

"Mmmmmm." Was all Bo could manage.

Luke eyed Cain," Touch him while I got my back turned, I will kill you."

Cain smiled and raised his hands insinuating he got Luke's point.

Luke glanced back at Bo," I really have far too much pride to ask for this, but Bo is more important, could you get one of your goons to hold that rag on his wound?"

Cain looked at John and tilted his head sideways motioning for John to do it.

John reluctantly walked over and applied pressure to Bo's wound. Bo let a pained moan out upon the uncomfortable pressure.

Luke glanced at Cain then began to fix the horrible job Joe had done on the Rolls…..

**AHHHH I know it was short but this was the original ending to the last chapter. Ok off to my resort for the weekend.**

**Bo- your already there**

**Me- Shouldn't you be off bleeding to death somewhere.**

**Bo- well that was harsh.**

**Me- well then why don't you do what I told you to do already… LUKE!**

**Luke- yeah?**

**Me – its time**

**Luke- Fine Fine, since Cartoon Cow has not had a disclaimer since she feels the need not to have one because this is in fact **

**Bo- she would like to do one for the sake of the public**

**Luke- Cartoon Cow**

**Bo- Doesn't own**

**Luke- Dukes of Hazzard**

**Bo- or any characters**

**Luke- Besides Joe, John, and Cain**

**Bo- and of course the plot.**

**Me- thanks guys that made my disclaimer a lot easier**

**Bo- your welcome**

**Me- was that sarcasm?**

**Luke-… RUNNN!**

**Me- HEEYYYY!**

**Next chapter will be soon, I'm not stopping this story because of another I haven't thought about in a year, this ones just too important to me. And to all of you people who might in the back of your mind consider me a bad friend, I will post the first chapter of ****"** _**Daddy's Little girl**_**" on her birthday.**

**` Cartoon Cow**


	11. Newspaper Article

**Bet you guys weren't expecting another update this weekend huh? SO YOU BETTER REVIEW! P:s I know the mail usually runs on Sunday but lets forget that for this chapter :)**

**Uncle Jesse and Daisy's point of view.**

**Ch.11 Newspaper Article **

Jesse Duke smiled when he saw Dixie come rolling in the driveway with Daisy behind her wheel.

As Daisy got out of Dixie, Jesse returned to his farm work.

" Where are the Boys at uncle Jesse? You don't need to be movin hay like that." Daisy said carrying a stack of paper over to her Uncle.

" Ahhh I'm not that old Daisy, you get my paper?" Jesse asked.

" Right here Uncle Jesse." Daisy said holding up his paper.

" You know I might be getting a little old for this." Jesse said throwing down his pitch fork and walking over to the porch where Daisy handed him his news paper.

Jesse flipped through several pages while Daisy peeled some potatoes," Uncle Jesse its almost 6 and the Boys aren't back yet." Daisy said.

" Aww I'll call Cooter in a few mintues. You know theres been a stealin of Rolls round Atlanta and several other towns. I wonder what's gotten them things to be so popular all of a sudden." Jesse said eyeing the newspaper article.

" Uncle Jesse them Rolls have always been popular."

" Not here lately, the steerins been out on em's what Luke said." Jesse said sitting the paper down on the table," I guess I'll call Cooter.*

********************************************'**

Luke glanced over his shoulder at Cain who seemed to enjoy every bead of sweat that slid off Bo's face.

John was still holding the rag but had resorted to holding it with his foot because of the blood that seeped through.

Luke glanced over at Joe, pretending to inspect the parts laid out, and noticed John had a small 9mm hand gun sitting on the counter.

That's what had started this mess wasn't it? Rosco wanting something to set Bo off to jail handcuffs and chains. All because he had asked Bo to pick up his gun.

Luke fumbled with a wrench and " dropped it " close to the bench.

Joe glanced at Luke as he pick up the wrench but went back to what he was doing.

Luke lunged at the gun and held it to Cain," Give me the antidote real slow lay it on the floor." Luke pulled the trigger back.

" Dear Lukey boy, I don't take kindly to threats. Especially when they don't know what they're doing." Cain said.

* Joe and John looked at each other silently asking each other what to do.*+

" Stay there boys." Cain said standing up and brushing himself off.

" What are you talking about." Luke asked.

" I'm talking about your probation." Cain replied.

" What about it?" Luke asked.

Cain reached inside his suits pocket and pulled out 2 small viles of liquid," Because Luke you won't know which is the antidote."

" I'll give him both."

" But the other is poison."

Luke couldn't argue, he didn't know which was which.

" I'll take them to Doc. Appleby." Luke retorted.

Bo let out a dry cough," And what do you suppose we'll do?" Cain asked.

" You can do what ever you want." Luke said glancing down at Bo.

Cain put the viles back in his suit and quickly pulled a gun and shot.

It hit Lukes gun knocking it out of his hand and him to the floor.

" Ahh I was aiming for your shoulder." Cain sighed ," Oh well." He said tucking his gun back into his coat.

Joe ran up and grabbed Luke by the collar of his shirt and John nailed him in the stomach.

Luke doubled over and fell to the floor coughing.

" There no Lukas after your stretch break you should probably get back to work on that Rolls." Cain said lighting a cigarette," We wouldn't want your cousin here to get burned." Cain said sticking his cigarette out as if he was poking Bo with his lit end," And you know the faster his heart rate goes the faster the poison spreads, but I'm sure you knew that right Lukas?" Cain asked taking a long draw off his cigarette.

Luke wiped off the spit that was on his lip then stood up still barely gasping for air. He walked back over to the Rolls then turned back around," How do I know you'll give Bo the right medicine and that I will actually put it back together right?"

Cain smiled," Because Lukas I know you wouldn't to anything to endanger our little Bo here." He tapped Bo's cheek lightly.

Luke kept a strong face, but he knew something was wrong, Bo would've spit in Cain's face if he had been awake, or able to feel anyway.

Bo felt himself nodding off. His vision was getting bleary and he couldn't see very well. He felt himself fading away…

**( Bo 7, Luke 9 ) ( Hughie 9, Dewey 7)**

_Bo threw the basket ball into the hoop, " Look Luke I scored that one!" Bo grinned ear to ear._

" _Good job cuz." Luke rustled Bo's hair._

_Bo smiled with pride, he was proud, and he knew his cousin was proud._

" _Hey Duke." Hughie snarled proudly," Looks like your still in rags and I'm still in riches."_

" _Yeah! " Hughie's younger brother Dewey snarled at Bo._

" _My younger brother could beat your worthless cousin in a race 5:3 laps." Hughie remarked._

" _I'd like to see you try it." Bo snarled at him._

" _Bo." Luke tried stopping him._

" _Well then line up boys lets see who wins." Hughie pushed the boys up to the starting line of their gyms track," Ready."_

" _Bo what about-"_

" _GOO!' Hughie yelled._

" _Bo!" Luke yelled , but he was already off._

" _Hughie you know Bo has Asthma." Luke shoved him._

" _Luke you know I don't care." Hughie pulled out a candy stick and began sucking on it like a cigarette_

_Bo ran as fast as he could but was still about the same as Dewey._

" _See ya Duke." Dewey pushed him._

_Bo tripped and skint his knee's against the hard rough concrete. He laid on his back for a few seconds, just letting the coolness of the concrete wash over him._

" _Good job Bo." He heard Luke's voice in the back of his mind_

_Bo grinned. …._

_Shooting up off the floor Bo ran at a pace he never knew he could run at. It felt good actually, feeling the wind he was creating by running wash over him._

_He passed Hughie and didn't dare drop his speed, he just kept going. He kept going until he won, averaging off Dewey with a total of 2 laps._

" _Bo that was crazy!" Luke said as Bo came slowly in a jog towards him._

" _Yeah, you see….. how fast I was going…..?" Bo panted._

" _Dewey that Duke cheated don't you worry about it." Hughie consoled his younger brother as they both starred madly at Bo._

" _Cain't cheat in no race Hughie." Luke yelled after him._

" _You ok?" He asked his cousin._

_Bo nodded even though he was feeling dizzy. His stomach began hurting and he still coulsnt breathe, no air," Luke." Bo slurred before falling over._

" _Bo!" Luke yelled._

_**() () () () () ()**_

" Bo!" Luke yelled shaking his cousin." Bo you hear me wake up!" Luke yelled.

Bo replied with a simple," No." and some other inaudible words.

" Bo look at me." Luke said.

" I don't feel good my side is killing me. I feel sick don't make me go to school." Bo muttered luckily only loud enough for Luke to hear.

You know sumthin? Luke was going to hold that against him later.

" Bo we're at the mill not home wake up." Luke shook him.

Bo finally opened his eyes," You mean I was really stabbed with scorpion juice?"

Luke laughed sadly," Yeah."

"Ahhhh….." Bo moaned thunking his head down.

" You've seen he's ok now, so go back to work." Cain ordered.

" Can't you just give him half the medicine now and the rest when I'm done? That will at least slow the poison down right?" Luke pleaded.

" I'm not unreasonable Luke. I will do as requested, but you may not see which vile, so please return to the Rolls and I will distribute half the medication." Cain replied.

" Alright." Luke shook Cain's hand.

Luke went over to the Rolls and began tinkering away but not without glaring at the viles through the reflection of the rolls window.

The vile with the green lid was apparently, what Luke thought was hopefully the antidote, was the antidote and the red was the poison. Luke supposed Cain just liked color organizing.

Cain supported Bo's head while he poured some of the medicine in.

Bo reluctantly swallowed and felt somewhat better.

Luke saw Cain lay Bo's head back down and a few mintues later a light hint of color had returned to Bo's face. Praying in relief Luke started back on the Rolls, he would get Bo out of this if it was the last thing he did.

Jesse hung up the phone, " Cooter says the boys took off somewhere but he doesn't know where they went. He's on his way over."

Daisy stopped peeling and threw the potato into the water," Uncle Jesse I have a bad feeling about the boys….."

" Yeah, I think Bo's done something stupid again." Jesse said.

" Why do you always blame me?" Daisy imitated Bo.

" Because Bo your always the one actin a fool." Jesse replied.

" Oh come own uncle Jesse it was only once I blew up the out house by missin the target!" Daisy imitated again.

" Oh yeah sure you did." Jesse and Daisy laughed. They both had that gut instinct. Something was definitely wrong…

**Ok chapter over :) Please review!**


	12. Rosco's Chuck and Jive

**HELLO PEOPLE! Guess what? I made straight A's again! Yay :)**

**Ch,12 Rosco's Chuck and Jive**

Boss Hogg stopped as he passed the window," The Dukes!" He gasped running inside," What are the Dukes doing here? I thought I warned you about their noses!" Boss gasped at Joe.

Luke peered up from the Rolls," Boss I knew you had something to do with this." Luke scowled.

" Boss this is _my_ boss Mr. Cain." Joe said ceremoniously.

Boss gaped at Cain," M-Mister Cain. P-Pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

" Same to you Mr. Hogg." Cain smiled and shook Bosses hand.

Boss glanced to the side," I-Is that Bo Duke!""

Bo squinted his eyes open," Howdy Boss."' He tried saying but only managed a whisper.

" Are you ok?" Boss asked.

Cain stuck a hand out in front of Boss to prevent him from going any further," You see Hogg, Bo here tried to ruin my plans and he paid a nasty price for it. A knife dipped in scorpion poison in the gut. He isn't feeling very pleasant right now Mr. Hogg. Just by looking at you I can tell you like your gut very much. So it would be a wise decision not to go back on your word now." Cain smiled sweetly at him.

"I totally agree." Boss nodded quickly.

Luke threw a rag down on the hood of the car," Boss what did you deal with him?"

Boss looked unsurely at Cain," Go ahead Hogg, he's already involved." Cain nodded for Boss to tell him.

" Mr. Cain sales Rolls and other imported cars after stealing them and repainting them. He was going to use the race this weekend as a cover up by matching the stolen cars with the contestants in order to throw off the police." Boss explained.

" But of they all look alike then how will that stop the police." Luke asked.

" Because that's what they'd expect from unprofessional car thieves to do. They've been hunting me for years and we both know that's a stupid move to do, except they don't know I'm doing it frankly because I can and their too stupid to figure out as stupid as a move as that. Then when the real cars are taken from the contestants and I've switched the real ones out with my look alike clunkers I get all their supped up parts." Cain explained.

" So you even have a look alike General Lee?" Luke asked.

Cain grinned and nudged Boss," I had a little help with the details."

" Boss!" Luke gasped.

" What you know Rosco and I hate that clunker car…" Boss trailed off.

" You know we hate getting framed for every one of your deals gone wrong and or according to plan." Luke pointed at Boss.

Boss cocked his head sideways in an understanding, guilty feeling way.

Luke looked at Bo who was resting silently. He turned back to the Rolls, he wasn't making much progress because of trying to make a plan. Shaking his head Luke focused on the Rolls completely, even if they planned on killing them right after this they would have at least a small chance to escape.

" No the courthouse caught fire and after they made sure it was put out they scooched on down the road. I'm assumin they went after them crooks that made off with my parts." Cooter finished.

" Yeah but they didn't say anything to us about it." Daisy sighed.

" Well you know how those boys are, always lookin out for y'all so they probably are just going to look around where ever they're at." Cooter reassured her.

" Yeah but they could be hurt and we have no idea where they're at."

" Now Daisy, I'm sure the boys a fine we just need to clear our heads and think of something we can so to find a way to help them out however we can." Jesse said patting his nieces shoulder.

" Yeah your right Uncle Jesse." Daisy sighed.

" So what now?" Cooter asked.

" We head into town and look for anything that might point us in their direction." Jesse replied.

Cooter nodded in agreement.

" Boss!" Rosco called.

No answer.

" Oh I hope he hasn't left yet, he didn't eat lunch." Rosco sighed.

" Boss." Rosco opened his office door," Boss." Rosco looked in the desk drawers," Bosss?"

Under the desk

" Boss?"

Behind the fake tree

" Boss?"

Under the hat

" Boss!"

Daisy, Cooter, and Jesse filed in behind Rosco who was looking in his desk drawer," Boss?"

"Rosco?" Cooter asked tapping his shoulder.

Rosco jumped up," Cooter Davenport what do you think your doin trespassing on government property?"

" Rosco this is public property." Cooter corrected," Did you lose Boss cause we both know he ain't fittin in that drawer there."

" Well of course not I know where my little fat buddy is 24/7." Rosco stood proudly.

" Well have you seen Bo and Luke anywhere's?" Cooter asked.

" Oh piddly puddly I ain't got time to keep tabs on those trouble makers." Rosco waved his hands.

" Rosco my Boys are just as important as J.D if you know where he is you better tell us what he's schemed up." Jesse pointed at Rosco.

" Now Jesse don't you point that crooked finger at me." Rosco pointed at Jesse's accusing finger.

" Your fingers are crookeder that mine. No listen here Rosco, you better tell me where J.D is so's he can help me find my Boys." Jesse said.

Rosco shifted," What if I don't want to?" he said.

Daisy put her arm around his shoulder," Rosco, Please tell me where Boss is. I'm real worried bout him and the boys. It would mean a lot to me if you would." Daisy looked as if her heart was broken.

" Well you might just accidentally follow me there without my knowing I don't see any problem there." Rosco said patting her shoulder.

" Thanks Rosco you don't know what this means to me." Daisy cooed hugging him then heading for the door," After you Rosco." Daisy held her hands up.

" Flash, oh Velvet Ears." Rosco called.

Flash flopped her left ear seeing as how she was laying on her right ear and was unable to move it, and gave a short ' am too sleepy to move right now snort.'

" Now you stay right there and keep an eye out why Daddy's gone." Rosco patted her head," Aright time to go to the sawmill." Rosco chirped.

" You mean to tell me Boss has schemed up something in that rickety old place ?" Jesse scowled.

" Did I say sawmill?" Rosco asked.

" Yep sure did." Cooter said.

" What if I was just Chuck and Jivin ya?" Rosco pointed with his right pointer finger.

" Rosco you couldn't Chuck and Jive if your life depended on it. Now lets go!" Jesse wobbled out of the courthouse as fast as he could with Daisy, Cooter, and Rosco on his heels.

Daisy climbed into Jesse's truck along with Cooter and Rosco hopped rather joyfully into his patrol car and followed Jesse out of town and towards the old mill.

Luke wipped his hands on his grease rag and shut the Rolls hood," There I'm done, now would you please give Bo the rest of the antidote?"

" I don't know Lukas-, why don't we take the Rolls for a spin first?" Cain smiled.

" You just saw me fix it right here what needs to be tested?" Luke argued.

" Just my desire to feel the wind in my hair as I stroll down the road in my new Rolls." Cain replied standing up and tapping Bo's leg with his black shoed right foot," Bo will last a few more minutes."

Luke tried to push down the smoldering fire that was rising up to his neck," And just who will keep your baboons in line while we test out the Rolls? What's stopping you from killing all 3 of us right here and now?"

" Because I like you and you would be a valuable asset to lose. Your smart, got a good head on your shoulders. As long as you don't make me unhappy I won't change my thoughts about your head. Do we understand each other?" Cain asked.

Luke nodded," But you can't use Bo as a leverage forever. Then what? He dies? I die? He lives and you keep me by gun point the rest of your smuggling career?"

Cain smiled," Your smart mouthed antics may get you somewhere." Cains smiled faded," Then again it might get you nowhere at all except dead. Now lets go." Cain walked over to the Rolls and opened the passenger side door," Nobody is to harm Bo Duke or J.D Hogg whilst I am gone. Understood?"

" Yes sir." Joe and John replied.

Cain smiled," Good." Then got in the car and shut the doors.

Luke walked around to the other side and opened it, got in, then started the engine.

Cain motion for Joe to open the side door, which Joe did, and Luke pulled out of the mill and on down the road.

" So now what?" Luke asked. The Rolls felt great on the road, Luke only wished Bo was the one driving and he would be in the passenger side. But then again this Rolls wasn't General Lee. And Cain was definatly not Bo.

" You'll see." Cain smiled," Turn left up ahead. I want to show you something."

Luke turned, either he was driving himself to his own grave or, driving straight into more problems than they already had…

**So how did you guys like it? Also yall know something? My dog Rowdy wont quit sitting on my computer the entire time I've been trying to type this. Yorkies are against updates im telling you!**


	13. To The Rescue, 2 Dukes, A Davenport

**OHi guys. GUESS WHAT! Arikae was found by Bo and me…. Ok I lied she PMed me and reviewed so what I can still think we found her right? Ooooh see hows this?**

**Walking around the corner of the tree I glanced around then lunged behind the dumpster with Bo behind me," I've been meaning to ask. What does this woman look like?"**

" **I have no idea." I sighed," Or maybe I do have an idea, you up for a shuck and jive?"**

**Bo grinned," Am I ever not?"**

**I smiled," Follow me."**

**Walking up casually to a building, and knocking on the door a small short woman answered with an awkward smile," Hello?"**

" **Can you tell us where the police office is an maybe a phone book if you got one ?" I shrugged.**

**The woman nodded and disappeared for a moment then came back with a yellow book and pointed down the road," It's the first building down the road and to your right."**

" **Thanks." I smiled running down the side walk.**

" **Uhh." Bo looked at the woman then me," We'll bring it back later." Then ran after me.**

**I stopped running at a small park that was about 2 buildings away from the police office and sat down on a swing muttering Arikae while flipping through the book.**

**Bo sat down on the swing beside me," Are you sure that's her real name and not her pen-name."**

**I looked up, " Gahh," I yelled ," this is stupid." I flipped through the phone book faster then pulled out my cell phone.**

" **What's that?" Bo asked.**

" **I uhh. …. Its like a hand held CB." I quickly tapped then numbers on screen.**

" **Hello?" A man asked.**

" **Here." I threw the phone at Bo," talk.**

**Bo caught it," How do you work this?" He whispered.**

" **Just talk, you don't have to press anything." I ushered him.**

**Bo glanced down at the phone book and read the add," Uh this here's Rosco ." Bo imitated," We have a suspect of disappearing who's name is unknown but goes by the name of Arikae."**

" **Yeah ok well the police station closed down about 5 years ago and we are now a flower shop, Want to by a rose for 14 bucks?" the guy replied.**

" **14 Bucks?" Bo gasped. **

**I grabbed the phone and tapped the end button," Ahhh crap cities, its time for our second resort. We need General."**

**Bo raised his eye brows.**

**15 Minutes later…..**

" **ARIKAE!" I yelled through the bull horn sitting on the side of the Generals window," IF YOU ARE HERE PLEASE APPROACH GENERAL LEE!"**

***Inside restaurant looking out the big glass windows***

**Guy- hey honey look at those crazy redneck people**

**Woman- crap!( jumps up and runs out door)**

" **ARI-"**

" **Right here ." the woman held her hands up.**

" **What's my pen name, I wrote Asthma Attack." I asked.**

" **Your pen name is Cartoon Cow, real name is Ashley and you admire your big brother Brandon." Looks inside General," Hi Bo."**

**Bo waves then realizes he has no idea who Arikae is.**

" **Yay the search is over!" I yelled throwing the bullhorn in the air.**

**Jumping up and realizing the first thing I saw is my polka dotted Scooby doo stuffed animal. Glancing around my room I grabbed my phone and pressed the power button. I smiled when I saw the email icon. Sliding the screen down and pressing the email icon it popped up " Arikae sent you a message. I smiled again, so what if my adventure with Bo wasn't real, it was still fun.**

**Awww see now wasn't that a good story?**

**I should be an author when I grow up :D**

**Ch.13 To the Rescue comes a 2 Dukes, 1 Davenport, and a Coltrane**

Luke pulled into the big empty lot with the closed sigh on the front gate," What is this?" Luke asked.

" Well this is the racing grounds isn't it?" Cain asked.

" What's that got to do with anything?" Luke asked.

" Well, Joe and John are nice boys and all, but they don't have that… touch." Cain rubbed his chin," Joe had military training but he still isn't very well at doing anything but fixing me my tea." He glanced down at his watch," Ahhh crap it I'm missing tea time!" he gasped in his accent.

Luke raised an eyebrow," Tea time?"

Cain looked irritatedly up from his watch," Tea time is very important. It gives one time to….." he sighed, " reflect. Any who, I want you to steal those race cars and switch them all out for me in that race on Saturday in exchange for giving your cousin the rest of the antidote and release him to a hospital lets say….. Tri-County. I wouldn't want to go to Doc. Appleby, that would involve more of you Plowboys….."

Luke sat back in his seat," Why should I trust you. With any of this? And I suppose you just gonna let me walk away after this one job, we both know that ain't happenin."

Cain sighed and dropped his head," Haven't I explained this to you already? _You. Have. No. Other. Choice." _ Cain poked at the dashboard to make sure every word went noticed," Besides, I was raised better than to go back on my word/words."

Luke nodded," Yeah right."

Cain sat straight forward in his seat," Any way, I would like to go back and discuss some further business with you and my boys, and hopefully drink some tea."

Luke turned the ignition and put the car into 1st gear and made a U turn back to the mill.

Jesse followed Rosco's patrol car up to the saw mill," What in tarnation could J.D be doin in this here mill?"

" Well uhh…. Its classified information." Rosco chirped grabbing a roll of duct tape from his patrol car, which caused him confused glances from the Dukes.

" Rosco!" Jesse growled.

" By classified I mean its class rank D, for Duke, Davenport and D for J.D, and C for Coltrane." Rosco laughed," Now uh, Boss wants Lulu to win the race so he hired this fancy fella from uh, Atlanta I believe and he's gonna switch duplicate clunkers out for the real cars so everyone but Lulu has them supped up engines." Rosco explained. **( Am I the only one getting tired of hearin this get explained?)**

Jesse and Daisy nodded," Well you think he's in there with my boys and that fancy fella?" Jesse asked.

" Uh well…probably." Rosco said.

" Well we ain't got no time to waste, lets go." Jesse said wobbling as fast as he could over to the window and peering in.

Daisy looked inside with her Uncle and Cooter," I don't see the boys anywhere."

" _How do you think he's doing?" _ came a muffled voice through the window.

" That sounded like Boss." Rosco said.

" Shhh." The two Dukes and 1 Davenport shhhhhed him.

"Oooooh." Rosco replied putting a finger over his lips and gazing inside.

" _How should I know, I ain't no doctor." _ John snapped back.

" _Well uhh….can I have a swig of water, I'm a bit parched."_ Boss said sweetly.

John glanced at Joe who nodded in approval then left out the side door.

Daisy stood behind the door and waited for Joe to pass then put her hands over his mouth and jumped onto his back.

Joe said what sounded like a muffled," What the-!"

Jesse tripped him sending him and Daisy flying forward but luckily Daisy held tight and landed on his back, knocking the air out of him.

Rosco slapped a big piece of duct tape over Joe's mouth and hand cuffed him with one cuff and held on to the other," Good work Daisy." Rosco smiled..

" Preciate it Rosco." Daisy said standing up.

" Now onto the other guy." Daisy said walking back to the window.

" Well ain't she in control." Cooter said to Jesse.

Daisy smiled back at him then looked back in the window," Only looks like one more."

" Well lets go get em." Cooter and Jesse said at the same time.

" And you won't let me call you Uncle." Cooter said. Jesse eyed him which cause Cooter to give him a big grin.

Cooter walked over to the door," FREEZE!" Rosco yelled pushing past him and pointing his gun at John.

" Rosco!" Boss yelled jumping out of what used to be Cain's chair.

" Bo!" Daisy screeched covering her mouth.

Bo tried raising his head but found he couldn't," Daisy?" he asked.

John had his hands raised," Now you just come on over here." Rosco ordered him," Heres the duct tape Cooter." Rosco said handing him the tape.

As John was being taped by Cooter, Daisy and Jesse were checking in on Bo's condition.

" What happened?" Daisy gasped gently touching her cousins unscathed side.

" I played Tarzan with a monkey wrench." Bo laughed.

Jesse slowly pulled the rag away from Bo's side," Uh, now Bo your gonna be ok now how do you feel."

" I would say I'm fine if I knew I wasn't infected with scorpion poison." Bo replied," So I'll tell you what I told Luke, I'm peachy, just peachy."

" Where is Luke?" Jesse asked.

" He and that Cain fella went somewheres to test out that Rolls." Bo replied.

" You ok Buddy Roe?" Cooter asked short stopping himself at the sight of his friend.

" Peachy Cooter." Bo sighed," Just peachy."

Jesse put an arm around his nephews shoulder," Can you walk?"

" Probably not but that won't stop me from trying." Bo said as his Uncle helped him up.

Bo limped from the pain in his stomach, and Cooter supported his other side.

Rosco had already taken Boss and the handcuffed Joe and John to the car when the came back in.

" Bo!" Rosco gasped," Now what made you go and do that?"

Bo laughed as gently as he could," Lets say I was being a good ole country boy." Bo nodded to his left," Theys another one of em boys out back Luke knocked into next Sundy."

Rosco grabbed Boss and led him around back incase that boy had woken up.

Luke put the car in park and took the keys out hopefully without Cain noticing then got out himself. He stopped in his tracks when he found his family helping Bo towards their truck.

" Hold it!" Cain yelled pulling the gun from his coat.

Jesse, Cooter, and Bo stopped causing Daisy to bump into them," What's the hold up fella's?" she stepped out beside her uncle.

" You must be Cain?" Jesse called.

" Yes sir you must be the patriarch Mr. Jesse Duke am I right sir?" Cain asked.

" That's right. Now what's your deal, hurtin my boys?" Jesse asked.

" Mr. Duke, young Beauregard here-"

" Its Bo!" Bo gasped interrupting Cain .

Cain gave a short laugh before continuing," – was trying to hurt I _my _ boys as well. I was simply returning the favor."

" The heck you were!" Bo yelled.

" Shut up!" Cain barked.

" Easy Bo." Jesse whispered

Rosco and Boss stopped around the corner of the mill and looked around it. They could barely see past to Cain but caught a glimpse of him.

Luke stood shocked, here was his family, who had found out their where abouts simply by caring. He wasn't about to let them get hurt for it either. Luke put his foot on the open window seal and jumped up over the roof landing on Cain.

Luke fought for the gun," Run!" he yelled.

" We caint leave you here." Dasiy yelled back.

" Get Bo out of here!" Luke yelled back.

Jesse reluctantly headed for his truck with Cooter helping him with Bo's weight.

Jesse waited until Cooter and Daisy had situated Bo between them then sped off in the direction of Doctor Appleby.

Rosco jumped when the gun went off and a bullet shattered the piece of wood on the saw mills side where he was standing," Other way other way!" He said dragging the other guy around the building with Boss behind him.

Darting past the fighting two, Rosco quickly shoved the guy into his car on top of Joe and John. Rosco pulled his gun from its holster," FREEZE!" he shouted again.

Cain shoved Luke off him and kicked up abruptly sending Rosco's gun into the bushes.

Luke lept back ontop of Cains back as he tried making a run for it. Cain fell on his back pinning Luke to the ground then forcing his elbow down while he rolled over and clocked him across the face. Luke swung hitting Cain in the side then brought his left foot up around Cains head and pushed him down.

Rosco scrambled to get his gun," Hold it!" He yelled pointing at Cain.

Cain stopped fighting Luke and held his hands up.

Luke scrambled to his feet then drew Cain up to his.

" This is for Bo." Luke said swinging as hard as he could hitting Cain right in the jaw.

Luke panted hard, wiping the blood from his lip," You handle it from here?" Luke asked.

" Its illegal to carry so many convicts it then back of you car at one time but I don't mind." Rosco chirped shoving Cain into the back of his patrol car and slamming the door shut with a triumphant 'thump'.

Luke waved," Alright I'm going to catch up to Uncle Jesse." He said racing back around the mill and up the hill as fast as he could. The slick hill didn't seem like much of a challenge any more. He could only focus on getting to Bo and his family.

Bo's head drooped against Daisys shoulder.

" Its alright sugar. You gonna be fine." Daisy patted his head.

Bo didn't respond.

" Hey Bo!" Cooter shook Bo's shoulder.

Bo opened his eyes sleepily," What?" he slurred.

" Stay with me now." Cooter said.

" Where?" Bo asked.

" I meant stay awake." Cooter laughed.

" Oh…" Bo replied nodding off again.

Luke turned revved Generals engine and sped off,_" Shepherd what's your 20?" _ Luke asked into CB.

" _Were almost to Doc Applebys." _ Jesse replied.

" _I'll be there shortly, over an out." _ Luke said throwing down the CB.

**So did you like? Course you did So do me a favor, I'm not sayin it is, or it ain't but if y'all would care to leave me an " 01 " somewhere in you review if you think this story isn't quite over yet. Or leave me " Done " somewhere if you think I'm ending this with everybody like Cain goin to the hoose cow ( did I say that right?) aka Jail, and Bo recovering.**

**P:s, I got an idea for a one shot last night while typing this chapter and its called ," You don't give men flowers." And it should be up shortly so I you have alerted me then check your email for it, or leave me a " PM" in your review and I can PM you when I have it up. I'm almost done so it may be up tomorrow sometime.**

**~ Cartoon Cow**


	14. The Fumble

**HOWDY PEOPLE! Ok I like the responses I got about whether or not you guys thought I was ending it in the next couple of chapters. Thank you all you people that responded and special thanks to those telling me I COULDN'T stop this story. Now I'm going to ease your worried minds and tell you I AIN'T got no and NEVER had intentions of cuttin this off just like that. Now think back real hard. I mentioned a character that is important to Cain that is also an important asset to this entire shabang. Look back at Ch.10 I think around the middle of the page if you think you can find who I'm talking about.**

**Ch.14 The Fumble **

Jesse slid out of the truck to let Daisy out, then headed around to the other side of the truck to help Cooter with Bo while Daisy ran inside to get the doctor.

" Hey Buddy Roe you wanna help me get that motor runnin for that race the day after tomorrow?" Cooter asked.

Bo coughed," Its….trap…..don't put your money on it."

' _At least he's awake." _ Cooter thought putting his arm around Bo and pulling him out of the truck," What do you mean trap?"

Bo's feet hit the ground and he crumbled. Cooter jumped to catch him and well Jesse was too well rounded to bend over far enough to help in the tight area between the door.

Cooter picked Bo up in his arms," I got him, lets go."

Daisy came rushing out with Doc Appleby who ushered them inside.

Luke pulled into the drive way of Doc Appleby just as an ambulance was pulling out.

Looking back at his family they were all getting back into the truck.

Luke spun General around and chased after the ambulance.

" Uncle Jesse that was Luke!" Daisy said looking out the back glass.

" Well at least now he knows where to go." Jesse replied.

Cooter looked down at his dirty white tank top, there was a round blood stain on his left side….and it wasn't his…..

Luke once again sat in the plastic hospital chairs the waiting room was surrounded with. Why the color white anyway? It was like a never ending sinking feeling that produced everything except the calm and sterile feeling It was supposed to give off.

After several hours of waiting the doctor finally approached the Duke family," Dukes?" he asked.

Luke stood up along with the rest of his family," That's us. How's Bo?"

" Bo." The doctor sighed," Is recovering. I didn't want to see him back here. Especially not like this. But on the bright side we have been able to filter the blood out and have gotten rid of a majority of the poison, and his surgery went well. I'd say he should be able to leave within a couple of days at least. Just as long as he takes it easy. No farm work or anything of that nature. And no jumping General. Last trip to Hazzard I made I could've sworn I saw Bo and Luke kill themselves in a jump and then later that day saw them running through Hazzard park with the entire police department after them." He said shutting his clipboard and waving his hand.

Luke glanced at Jesse before following the doctor around the corner. Approaching the ICU Luke could feel his heart beating in his chest, its pace fastening with every step.

The doctor stopped and pressed a button on the wall. The elevator. Really? What was wrong the stairs.

The Dukes were relieved that Bo wasn't in the ICU, but did the doctor REALLY have to go and do that?

Rosco pulled each Joe, John, and Cain from the police car while Boss held them all gun point with Rosco's gun and Rosco used Cain's gun.

Once inside the jail cell Cain couldn't help but smile," Look I even have my own window and sink how nice." Cain said.

Joe and John were In the cell beside him," Lucky you." John mused.

" Yall hush up now." Rosco said," Its done too late to call the Marshal, so Yall will just have to spend the night here." Rosco said heading to the stair well," Enos, Cletus get your hides down here." He yelled up.

" Sir!" They saluted as they came in carrying with them each their standard guns and each a rifle.

" Now I have to go home and get Flash to bed so she can get her beauty sleep." Rosco petted Flash's head," So you two knuckleheads will have to stay here and guard these here criminals until Marshal comes in tomorrow."

" But Rosco why us? We need sleep to ya know?" Cletus said.

" Cletus you dipstick!" Rosco shook his fist at him.

" Sheriff sir, I can assure you we will be here in the morning." Cain said.

" Oh you can can you?" Rosco said sarcastically.

" Yes sir, it's a 100 percent guarantee." Cain replied.

" I'm not trustin a crooked screw like you, not after you tried hurtin them Duke boys." Rosco replied.

" Rosco I thought you didn't like them Duke boys." Cletus said.

" Doesn't mean I want em hurt….. or worse dead." Rosco replied with a sudden sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Turning back to Cain, Rosco looked into his eyes," Why would you wanna kill Bo Duke anyhow?"

" I don't want to kill anybody." Cain replied.

" Well you sure as heck are cutting it close don't you think?" Rosco asked madly.

" He was trying to harm my boys so I harmed him." Cain replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

" That was probably because your boys deserved it." Rosco spat turning back to Cletus and Enos ," These are very dangerous men. Do not allow them any food till breakfast tomorrow and no phone calls till I come in tomorrow morning. Understand?"

" Sir." Enos and Cletus replied.

" Now I want you to pace this floor and keep an eye on those." Rosco waved his hand disgustedly at Cain and his men," things over there."

" Yes Sir!" Cletus and Enos chorused, then began pacing the floor.

Cletus walked into Rosco, knocking him over causing his gun to slid across the floor.

" Cletus you dipstick!" Rosco yelled adjusting his hat.

Cain watched the bumbling smokies while he used his foot to slid the gun under his bed then slid the blanket down some to use it shadow to hide the gun.

Rosco left and Cletus began pacing back and forth with Enos again.

" Rosco seems to be in a good mood huh?" Enos smiled.

Cletus stopped and gave Enos an,' Are you kidding me look' then began walking again.

Enos shrugged then continued pacing

" When do you think he'll wake up?" Daisy asked the doctor.

" Well I'm not sure, we have him heavily medicated right now. It may be close to half a day more or longer." He replied.

" Thanks doc." Luke said.

" Your very welcome. Now if you'll excuse me." The doctor patted him on the shoulder then left.

" Its late." Luke said," You guys should go home."

" You ain't pullin that one Luke I ain't goin nowhere till I know Bo is ok." Daisy pointed a finely painted finger at Luke.

Luke hugged Daisy," He's fine really Daisy."

Daisy looked at Bo as if she didn't really didn't believe him.

" Look." Luke smiled," If he was in any real danger him would be in ICU right? But he's over here in a regular room."

Daisy sighed hugging him back," I know, I guess your right."

" When am I never not?" Luke asked.

Daisy smiled and slapped his arm," I still ain't going nowhere."

" I ain't either Luke." Jesse stepped in.

Luke sighed," Alright you win."

" Yes!" Daisy jumped for joy, not that she was happy Bo was in the hospital or anything like that.

Luke rolled his eyes," You people are more stubborn then a mule."

" Yeah but Bo's more stubborn than Maudine." Jesse laughed.

" That's true." Luke smiled.

**So how did you guys like it? I know its short but im cold.**

**What does that have to do with anything?**

**It has everything to do with anything. Besides the next chapter needs to start off at the next morning and I don't want it to start at the end of this chapter cause you all will hate me more for the way it would have to end on a cliff hanger instead this nice ending where Bo is being compared to Maudine. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**Oh and what do you think Cains gonna do with that gun?**


	15. Hello Father Welcome to Hazzard

**SLEEPIENESS! Am I the only one tired? *yawns* who wants to wait till tomorrow morning?**

**Bo- *snore***

**That's what I thought. Rub it in why don't you…..**

**Ok so timeline here, we have what was it 1and half day till the race? (brain not functioning) **

**And Bo is in the hospital. He isn't supposed to move around once he's released. But then again we all know Bo.**

**And then theres Cain with Roscos gun. Who has not the slightest clue its missing. Great Rosco…just great….. anyway I just realized I didn't mention Cooter at the end of the last chapter. Ah crap it guys I'm sorry. Would you all hate me if I said Cooter took a taxi back to his garage? One more thing, **_**Bold italics are the narrations of our dear Walon.**_

**Ch.15 Hello Father. Welcome to Hazzard **

Luke raised his head sleepily from its place on his hand. Daisy lay in the chair beside him, but used his chest as a pillow.

Luke stretched as best he could then looked up at Bo. He was still sleeping quietly in his hospital bed. Jesse was in the other white chair across from Luke on the other side of Bo's bed.

Rubbing his face Luke looked up to the clock at the front of the room that read 8:15. As much as he hated to he nudged Daisy," Daisy."

" Hmmmmm?" she asked sleepily.

" Its morning Daisy." Luke said.

" Bo awake?" she asked.

" No. But its morning. Your shift will start soon." Luke replied helping Daisy sit up.

" Ah but Luke Bo hasn't woken up yet." Daisy whined.

" I know but I don't think Boss would want his prettiest waitress miss out on a day of unfair pay at the Boars Nest." Luke replied.

Daisy giggled," But I want to be here when he wakes up."

" When who wakes up?" Jesse asked rubbing his eyes.

" I meant Bo Uncle Jesse." Daisy smiled.

" Oh. Well I'm up anyways. You kids need some food down your throats." He said standing up.

" Nah I ain't hungry." Luke replied.

Jesse eyed him," Well I say you are. And since I'm the oldest I know. Its called uh…."

" Empathy?" Luke raised his eye brows.

Jesse frowned," Smart one ain't ya? Come on Daisy, we both know Bo's gonna be hungry when he wakes up too. Besides I can hear both their stomachs growlin all the way over here." He waved a finger between sleeping Bo, and grinning Luke.

Daisy laughed," Sure can Uncle Jesse, I think the cafeteria has probably started serving. I smell biscuits."

" Right." Jesse said with an agreeing nod, then put a hand on her back to usher her on out the door.

Luke sighed as the door closed behind them. He looked over at Bo. He still seemed pale, but maybe that was just Luke's imagination.

Bo rolled over in his sleep then quickly rolled back as if his body had changed its mind, as if just realizing that's where it was hurting the most at. Bo gasped in pain but didn't wake up.

" Bo?" Luke asked jumping up and looking over his cousin.

Bo was already back into whatever peaceful dream he was in before he rolled over. Luke sighed, even in his sleep Bo was always keeping him on his toes….

Cletus was still marching- but sluggish. He was half asleep on his gun, and Enos was asleep with his back against the wall on the jail with his hat being pushed over his face by the tip of his gun.

Cain lay on his bed, fingers entwined, legs crossed, still holding his ' proper being ' act.

" Alllright!" Rosco yelled.

Cletus jumped." Who stole my grits?"

" What in tarnation are you bumbling on about now?" Rosco asked.

" My bowl of grits Daisy gave me!" Cletus said holding his free hand out as if holding a bowl.

" Cletus you dipstick that was a nightmare." Rosco replied.

" Well I wouldn't call it a nightmare." Cletus laughed.

" Cletus!" Rosco jumped.

Cletus clutched his gun," Oh sorry." He chuckled.

" Enos!" Rosco yelled.

" Possum stole my grits!" Enos jumped.

" Oh not you too." Rosco shook his head.

Enos shrugged dumbfounded.

" Hello dear sheriff." Cain waved," May we have some breakfast my good man?"

" Now you hush." Rosco pointed.

" What about our phone call?" Joe asked.

" You'll get yalls one phone call after I call the hospital and check in on Bo Duke." Rosco ' kiewed ' his way over to the phone.

" Yalls." Cletus echoed pointing his finger in a circle around Cain, Joe , and John.

" Does that mean we get one phone call for all three of us? Because I was wanting to call mother." John said.

_**Them city boys ain't to swooft are they?**_

Joe slapped his younger brother on the arm," What do you think pea knuckle?"

John rubbed his arm and shrugged.

Rosco ignored the city boys and picked up the phone," Mabel get me Tri-County hospital would ya?"

" Sure thing Rosco." Mabel replied.

Rosco waited patiently as Mabel connected them," Tri-County Medical, how can I help you?"

" Um well I was calling to see about uh Bo Duke's condition." Rosco replied.

" Ok hold on one moment sir." The desk lady replied.

Rosco rolled his eyes and muttered silently in his head , pursing his lips until the chirpy voice returned," Mr. Beauregard."

" He goes by Bo." Rosco cut in.

" What?" the receptionist asked confused.

" He likes to be called Bo." Rosco repeated.

The receptionist smiled " Bo Duke is stable and will be released tomorrow morning as soon as a family member comes during visiting hours."

" Thank you." Rosco said hanging up the phone.

" Is Bo alright sir?" Enos asked with a curios Cletus peering over his shoulder.

Rosco turned quickly at Enos causing him to jump," Well of course he is dipstick! Those Dukes would be alright if a nuclear reactor went off." He barked," Just like termites." He grinned jumping up from his swivel chair," Alright who's gettin the call?"

" The call goes to my father sheriff." Cain spoke up.

" I'm sorry but the only calls criminals like you can make are to your lawyer or your mother. In this case, your mother cause you ain't getting no lawyer. They don't work own Fridys." Rosco replied smugly.

Cain seemed to stare a hole straight through Rosco," Sheriff." Cain stood from his bed," My mother is dead." He barked," I would like to speak with my father. He is all I have left you country bumpkin."

" Don't call me a bumpkin." Rosco jumped. He thought a minute on what Cain had said," Uh….. what do you mean dead?"

Cain didn't reply, he just looked away…," She died a long time ago."

" Oh." Rosco looked to the side," Well you get 5 minutes." Rosco unlocked the cell and hand cuffed Cain's left hand then brought him over to the phone.

After he had hooked the handcuff to the metal loop on the side of his desk Rosco handed Cain the phone.

" Miss Mabel, could you please connect me to Samuel Smith in Atlanta." Cain said.

" Hold on one minute sir." Mabel replied.

Cain smirked when he heard the cold voice he was raised by," Cain."

" Hello father." Cain replied," I hate to admit but I have been sniffed out by some country boys up in Hazzard. They put me in jail because of them."

" You fool. Give me their names." Samuel said gritting his teeth.

Cain smirked," Bo Duke, Luke Duke, Daisy Duke, and Jesse Duke father." He said slowly.

" And who helped escort you into the jail cell?" Samuel asked.

" Rosco Coltrane, Cooter Davenport, Enos Straight, Cletus Hogg, and Boss Hogg father."

" And when is your switch out going to be?"

" This Saturday father, during a race." Cain said.

" I will be there soon." Samuel hug up.

Cain sat down the receiver back onto the phone," Thank you sheriff. My father will be here soon."

Enos glanced at Rosco," Sir I don't like the way he was naming us off like that." He whispered.

" And I don't like the way my car runs." Rosco replied putting Cain back into his cell.

Cain laid down on his bed," Won't be long now….." he smiled.

" Boooooooooooo." Daisy cooed his name," Sugar you wanna wake up now?" she stroked his cheek.

Bo laid there, continuing whatever dream he was having.

" Uncle Jesse when he gonna wake up. I miss his smile. Its not like Bo to have a frown this long." Daisy burrowed her head on her uncles shoulder.

" Daisy he's still recoverin now, but he'll beeee up before you knows it." Jesse replied with a grin.

" I hope so. Watching him sleep is making me sleepy." Luke replied.

" So why don't you drive Daisy on home and I'lls stay here and keep an eye on Bo." Jesse said.

" Now hold on Uncle Jesse- " Luke started.

" Don't you hold on Uncle Jesse me. Now I said I would stay here and watch out for Bo and you two go on back to the house. You hear me?" Jesse pointed at Luke.

" Yes sir." Luke sighed standing up.

" Now git!" Jesse jerked his hand back pointing a finger at the door behind him.

Luke followed Daisy out as they said their goodbyes.

Jesse sat down in the chair closest to Bo's right side and picked up Bo's hand," I'm here waitin on you Bo. Just take your time boy, I'll be waitin…." He rubbed the back of Bo's hand," I'll be waitin….."

Cooter got out of his taxi and paid the driver as he walked to his garage door.

Digging through his pockets and finally finding the right key ring he started flipping past keys to find the right one. Glancing up he saw the weirdest thing.A tall brown and gray headed man walked through the door of the courthouse. He had a long black cane that matched his long black suit and seemed to reflect his personality out to those who see him.

Cooter fixed his hat and furrowed his eyebrows, then shrugged and unlocked his garage.

The man walked through the doors to the police office," Where is my boy." He asked the first man he saw.

Rosco stood from his desk," Are you Samuel?"

" You Coltrane?" Samuel nodded.

Rosco sighed," That's me. Now listen Cain caint be let out on bail because-"

" Where is my son." Samuel asked.

" Downstairs." Rosco pointed.

Samuel breezed past Rosco like yesterdays pot hole.

Rosco followed after him.

Cain sat up and walked to his cells metal barred door as Samuel strode over to him.

" Cain." Samuel stood face to face with him.

" Hello father, welcome to Hazzard." Cain smiled.

**HA! HOW CREEPY IS THAT! Think about it really," Hello father, welcome to Hazzard."**

**Its like those dolls that kill you after they give their line.**

**Oh how the plot continues to thicken * grins evilly ***

**Don't you just love plot bunnies? So how do you feel about Cain and his mom? I think it has a major effect on how he grew up. Do you agree?**

**Am I the only one who goes back and reads their work to find that fanfiction has taken away letters in places and words? Half the stuff I know I typed doesn't show up on Fanfiction. So all those funny sentences aren't my bad typing.**


	16. Jailbreak

**HII GUYS! Sorry about the late update, I know its happened twice in a row but I don't intend in making it a usual routine.**

_**Italics are a flashback of a former conversation between Luke and Jesse.**_

**Please enjoy and do not forget to review!**

**Ch.16 Jailbreak **

Jesse sat rubbing the back of his nephews hand in gentle strokes as he began to stir, " Bo?" he asked.

" Mmmmm...?" Bo asked sleepily.

" How ya feelin son?" Jesse asked.

" Sleepy." Bo muttered in a whiny voice.

" Boy you been sleepin all day and half of yesterdy." Jesse replied.

" Luke?" Bo asked.

' I want to be there for him when he wakes up.' Luke's words echoed through Jesse's head from their earlier phone conversation.

_" Did you drop Daisy off at work?" Jesse said._

_" Yes sir." Luke replied," Has Bo woke up yet?"_

_" No, he's sound asleep." Jesse replied._

_" Uncle Jesse." Luke said- Jesse could tell Luke was starring at his feet-," I want to be there when he wakes up." _

_" Luke don't you dare be over there blamin yourself for Bo gettin hurt. You know he'd shred you up one side down the other." Jesse warned," Now what are you planning to do?"_

_" I think... I'm going to go see Cain in jail. I'd like to thank him for giving Bo the anitidote, because without it Bo would've probably been in worse shape then his is now." Luke said," I'd also like to watch him being hauled off in the marshals car."_

_" I thought you said you wanted to be here when Bo woke up?" Jesse said trying to get his nephew from doing something wreckless and stupid._

_" I do- but I've got to be there. Besides today is the day of the race, and I have to make sure Cain doesn't have anybody else to finish his scheme for him." Luke said._

_" We were lucky, especially Bo. His stab wound was deep but since it wasnt directly in his stomach it saved some vital organs. He will probably be able to get around on his own- and on his own pace which won't be very fast. He'll want to know where you are when he wakes up." Jesse said._

_" Just tell him I went to take Daisy home." Luke said._

_" I won't lie to him Luke." Jesse said._

_" You aren't technically lying Uncle Jesse." Luke said._

_" Well I ain't tellin the whole truth either." Jesse countered._

_" Fine then tell him the truth but when he starts gettin out of that hospital bed commin after me then you'll have to stop him." Luke replied._

_Jesse clenched his fist, Luke was right, Bo would jump up in a hurry and tear his stiches right out," Alright know you listen here and you listen good. You do what you gotta do- but when they discharge Bo, we'll be commin home and you had better be waitin there for him." Jesse barked._

_" Yes sir." Luke nodded._

_" Thats what I thought. Now , I love ya, and be careful now ya hear?"_

_" Yes sir, love you too Uncle Jesse." Luke hung up the phone._

_Jesse put down his phone and glanced at Bo, he would explode if he knew Luke was goin out to stop anybody Cain might still have stationed in Hazzard._

" Uncle Jesse." Bo said.

Jesse shook his head towards Bo," Huh?"

" You zoned out on me there, you alright?" he said trying to lean up on his elbows.

" Easy son." Jesse helped lay him back down flat," Let me just adjust the bed instead." Jesse said grabbing a small bedside remote and pressing the up arrow which caused the bed to slowly rise up.

" Thanks Uncle Jesse." Bo managed," You never did say anything about Luke."

Jesse was lost for words, not once had he ever lied to either of his boys and Daisy, but this time it was for Bo's own good," He had to drive Daisy on into work."

" Oh. Is he ok?" Bo asked.

" Yeah he's fine."

" And Cain?"

Jesse swallowed," Are you hungry boy? You haven't eaten yet." he said standing up," I'll go tell a nurse your awake and need some food down your gullet." he made his way towards the door.

" Again with the throat jokes?" Bo sighed to himself. He remembered getting stabbed, the over whelming pain, fear, and utter shock exploding through his body. He pulled back the right side of his covers using his left hand- another hospital gown? No, just a plain white T-shirt.

He looked further down, at least they gave him a pair of blue hospital pants this time.

Bo grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up. It tugged little by little on the black stiches that stuck out his side.

A wave of nausea washed over him, he dropped his head against his pillow. The room seemed to spin slowly. He scruched his eyes closed and pulled the shirt back down slowly over his stiches.

" Bo!" Jesse said walking back into the room with a nurse behind him," You alright?"

Bo didn't dare open his eyes," Yeah, just give me a second." Bo breathed deeply.

The nurse looked at Jesse then back to Bo and waited for him to give her an ok.

Samuel walked over to the small round hook on the wall and grabbed the keys.

" FREEZE!" Rosco yelled reaching for his gun- which wasnt there- at Samuel," What'n tarnation do you think your doin?"

" I'm releasing my son from prison Mr. Coltrane." Samuel said continuing to unlock the cell door.

" I'll shoot." Rosco threatened.

" I'm afraid you won't." Cain cocked the gun back," Sheriff." he smiled.

" Ooooh hoo oh you how ." Rosco looked back to his empty hand then to Cain, " Oooooohhhh. Gjit!" He pointed his finger at Cain.

" Do me a favor Sheriff and call your men down here. I'd like to have a word with them." Cain smiled.

" Cletus, Enos get down here." Rosco said defeated.

" Yeah Sheriff?" Enos asked bounding down the stairs with Cletus behind him.

Enos slowed down and his smile faded as he realized what was going on.

Cain stepped out of his jail cell," I appreciate it father." Cain said gently grabbing the keys from his fathers hands and unlocking Joe and Johns cell," Thank you Mr. Cain." Joe said.

" Inside." Cain motioned the police into a cell.

" Hold own a purple pea pickin minute. I'm Sheriff and I give the orders around here!" Rosco stamped his foot.

" Inside." Cain jammed the gun into Rosco's back," Now."

Rosco jumped and scooted on into the cell.

Cain locked the cell and shoved the keys into his pocket.

" We will deal with you later." Samuel said

" Bye Sheriff." Cain waved heading upstairs with his men and father.

" You alright Sheriff?" Enos asked.

" Yeah I'm fine." Rosco sighed.

" Cain you better have a good explanation of why you got caught by these country bumpkins." Samuel spat.

" Yes father, the Duke boys are much better than they look, they are smart, strong, and fast in figuring out whats happening. But it seems that one of the Duke boys- Bo Duke, was having breathing problems so he wasn't as borthersome as he would've usually been." Cain replied.

" Did you reply their favor to them?" Samuel asked.

" Yes father, Bo Duke got his half. He was stabbed by a knife with scorpion poison."

" Did you give him any antidote?" Samuel asked.

Cain felt his face getting hot," Y-...yes sir."

Samuel turned his back to Cain and opened the door to his car," Then he has not paid his toll." he got into the car," Get in."

Cain nodded and quickly ran around to the other side of the car," You two head over to the fair grounds and keep an eye on the race. We'll be over there as soon as possible." then got in.

Joe and John nodded then started walking away from everybodys sight.

Cooter starred dumbfounded- something wasn't right. You can't bail someone out if they are already headed in a marshals direction. So why would Rosco just let him go- or worse what if he didn't?

Cooter ran to the CB_," Lost sheep this here's crazy C callin you, you outhere Lukas Dukas?"_

_" This here's Luke Crazy C whats up?"_

_" I just saw Cain marchin out of the police office with death himself by his side. Rosco wouldn't let him go on any bail after what he did ta Bo. I'm goin in to check on him and the others. You got your hat hangin round Hazzard?"_

_" Yeah, I'm on my way."_

_" Thats a 10/4 I'm over and out." _ Cooter said throwing down the CB and runnin over to the courthouse after looking both ways briefly before crossin the road.

Luke threw down the CB and climbed into General then sped off.

Cooter walked into the Courthouse," Rosco!" he yelled.

" Cooter!" Rosco yelled.

" Rosco?" Cooter asked hopping down each step downstairs.

" Cooter buddy I'm glad to see you." Enos smiled.

" We ain't got time for small talk now we gotta call the marshal and tell him the prisoners escaped." Rosco said heading for the phone.

Bo took a bite of his biscuit, the warm chicken in the middle of it heating up his mouth.

" So how are you feeling today Bo?" The doctor asked.

" Hungry." Bo said through his chicken and biscuit.

The doctor laughed," Good, good eat up. Is your side giving you any pain?"

" Not right now. Only hurts when I move the wrong way." Bo said taking another bite.

" Well we can give you medicine for it if it starts hurting too bad." The doctor said.

" Mmm." Bo nodded his head and swallowed hard," So can I leave?"

The doctor furrowed his eyebrows," You just got here yesterday Bo, even though you were lucky where the knife hit you won't be lucky if it gets infected. I'd really like to keep you over night here for a couple of days to monitor your healing progress."

" I'll be fine. Ain't you got antibiotics or somethin?" Bo bit his food.

" Well yes of course but it would be safer to keep you here." The doctor said.

" But you can't keep me here without my consent right?" Bo asked.

" Right." The doctor sighed.

" Then I don't want to stay." Bo said taking a sip of his coffee.

" Now Bo think about this-" Jesse started.

" Yeah I know Uncle Jesse, promise not to do chorse for a day or two, stay in bed or on the couch, no climbing in and out of General, no working on General, no running, I know the drill." Bo said taking his last bite," Besides I won't have to be reminded any cause of Luke and his constant ' how are you feelings ' and ' can I get you somethin', ' do you need anything?'."

" A day or two? Boy you'll be in bed for a week before you even get to walk freely around outside." Jesse said.

" What?" he gasped.

" Thats right." Jesse nodded.

" Fine." Bo sulked.

Jesse nodded at the doctor," Alright then I'll go get the release papers."

" Thanks." Jesse said as the door shut behind the doctor.

" Bo." Jesse warned.

" Yeah I know go to bed as soon as we get home." Bo sighed.

" Thats right. As soon as we get home." Jesse said.

**Soooo how do you guys like it? I didn't a spell check this time so all mistakes are mine. **

**`Cartoon Cow**


	17. A Kindnes and Determination

Hi!** I'm starting to think I've messed up my time line by making the race this chapter or in Hazzard time this day. But that's the magic of writing Duke stories, the suspense of finding a way to save the day with no time left. But don't worry I've got a twist or two left that will scare you all to death!**

**Ch.17 A Kindness and Determination, found in a heart…..**

Rosco came storming up the stairs to the upper half of the courthouse with Enos, Cooter, and Cleuts behind him.

" Now Sheriff don't you think you should slow down and wait for the marshal? I mean, them ole boys are dangerous!" Enos asked worried.

" That's why we gots ta find em and lock em up!" Rosco retorted.

" But Sheriff!" Enos started.

" Enos don't you start that with me. You know them crooked screws done hurt that Duke boy. Whats stopping em from hurting Lulu, or Boss, or maybe they are gonna go find the Duke boys for some payback. They were obviously commin back for us." Rosco barked.

Enos didn't reply.

" Well weren't they?" Rosco urged.

" Yes sir." Enos replied quietly.

" We are the proud police department of Hazzard County." Rosco started," We don't roll over to anybody. And we can't be outrun by anybody."

" Except the Duke boys." Cletus added with a grin.

" Except the Duke boys." Rosco pointed his finger," And that's only cause we let em." He grinned.

" Rosco the Duke boys let you lose them." Cooter said.

" Cooter Davenport!" Rosco jumped.

" What?" Cooter asked.

" They have an advantage." Rosco explained," And that's cause the General Lee," he counted one on his finger," And they know us." He grinned.

" And cause they got better drivin skills." Cooter nodded.

" Cooter your interruptin my inspirational speech." Rosco waved his arms around.

" We aren't gonna wait around and hope they come back and we can cuff em. We're gonna bring the cuffs to them. Nobody gets off hurtin a civilian in my county." Rosco said.

" Well that's nice an everything Sheriff," Enos said quietly," But Bo and Luke are the best fighters round these here parts. Shoot you know them boys is the reason we had the best football team in these here parts all the way through Atlanta and them ole boys was good throwers. If they couldn't beat those criminals I don't think we's got a chance."

" Enos!" Rosco growled.

" But I'll go with you Sheriff," Enos perked up," Because them Dukes is family to well almost everybody round here, especially me. And I don't take kindly to anybody hurtin my family."

" That's the spirit boy!" Rosco yelled," Now what about you Cletus?"

" Well Rosco, I think Enos is right. We don't really stand a chance against em, but if we can trap em….. I think we can beat em!" Cletus dawned.

" Besides." Cooter spoke up stretching," We know these here parts, them city boys only gots a map." He popped the ' P ' on map.

" Lets go!" Rosco marched off towards the door.

" Uh Sheriff." Enos spoke up.

" What now?" Rosco turned back to Enos," Good grief." He muttered," Man can't take two steps in this place."

" M'm sorry Sir, but – we aint got no idea where these boy are at." Enos replied.

Rosco snarled his face and sighed," I didn't even consider that.

* * *

><p>Bo moved slowly towards the door. His left side didn't hurt all that much, but his right was a killer with each step because the stiches rubbed against his shirt with each step. He couldn't even tuck in his shirt, blue and cream colored one.<p>

" Mister Duke, would you like a wheelchair?" a nurse asked.

" Thank ya pretty lady." Bo said leaning against the hallway wall," But," he took a deep breath, his breath hitching as his side flared," But I'd really prefer to walk outta here myself."

" Bo." Jesse warned putting a stern but gentle hand on his shoulder," Your gonna tucker yourself out for you get to the truck. Maybe you should let her get you a wheelchair."

Bo, still breathing heavily, looked up to see how far away from the door he was. An old man hobbled in, hunched over on a cane much too small to be of any help to him. He looked to the bottom of it, it was broken. That was the reason the cane was so small.

The old man fell forward causing Bo to jump in reaction, further hurting his side.

The old man landed on a leather black sofa sitting against the wall for waiting families at the receptionist desk. He seemed to be breathing just as heavy as Bo, or maybe even harder, and nobody even seemed to care.

" If you really want to make me feel better." Bo slowly panted as sweat ran down his forehead.

" Yes?" The nurse asked.

" That old man over there. His cane is much too short, and he obviously has trouble walking, why don't you go offer him a wheelchair." Bo replied smiling at the woman, finally getting his breathing under control after leaning against the wall for a few minutes while watching the man.

" But-." The nurse started to object.

" Please?" Bo pleaded," I'll be fine as long as I go slow. It would do me a world of good if you'd go over to that there man and gives him uh wheelchair. Lord knows he needs it more than I do."

The nurse smiled," Only cause your cute." She smiled at him.

" Preciate it." Bo smiled back then continued slowly on towards the door.

The nurse headed down the hall and disappeared.

" You know that was mighty nice of ya Bo. But if you yank out so much as one stich, I'll bend you over my knee then send you right back here and hold you here till you can run a mile without hurtin yourself." Jesse threatened.

" Uncle Jesse." Bo glanced back at him," I couldn't run a mile before I got hurt, you shoulda said that to me while I was still own the football team."

" Maybe you should drive General a little less then." Jesse suggested.

" I'll show you." Bo pointed a finger.

Jesse grinned at his youngest determination," That you probably will."

After several minutes of slow walking Bo finally reached the door, he glanced back at the old man one last time.

The nurse was there, along with a male nurse helping the old man into the wheelchair.

Bo smiled and began to push on the door as Jesse came around him to help push it open.

Stepping out into the sunlight Bo couldn't help but smile as he saw the dirty white truck sitting in the sunlight.

Using the handrail for support as he made his way down the wheelchair ramp Bo finally made it to his Uncles truck.

Jesse opened the door and helped Bo ease himself inside then headed around and got in the driver side. He hesitated before opening his door, it took a kindness and determination found in a heart to do what Bo just did.

Climbing in the truck Jesse smiled, that was just the way he raised him….

**Sorry it was so short, but if your wondering why this was so out of the blue and off topic I thought this would build up more of a view point on Bo. He'll handle the pain given enough time, and that's why he can leave the hospital so early but I understand how unrealistic this may be, but this is how my family woulda handled this :) **

**My stars serperatin the scences aint been workin so that line thing'll have to work for now :(**


	18. Home Sweet Bed Sickness

**Hiii! Ok so hopefully I can live up to your expectations on this one **

**Ch.18 Home sweet Bed sickenss**

Luke climbed out of General and ran into the courthouse," Cooter!" Luke yelled bursting through the double doors leading into the police office.

" Right here Lukas Dukas." Cooter hollered back from inside Bosses office.

" Is everybody alright?" Luke asked.

" Yeah, but Cain and Samuel got away." Cooter replied.

" Who's Samuel?" Luke stuck his thumbs between his belt and blue jeans to rest his arms.

" Samuel was the tall dark and creepy one, Cain's father. That might explain a couple things about Cain too." Cooter replied.

" I'm gonna catch them cotton pickin city slickers." Rosco muttered looking at a map of Hazzard," I just gotta find em first."

" Well that's the easy part. They should be at the fairgrounds." Luke replied.

" OOOOH GIJIT!"Rosco jumped up nearly tripping Enos up," TO THE FAIRGROUNDS!" He yelled marching off to this patrol car.

" Sheriff we still ain't got no plan!" Enos yelled trying to catch his falling hat while running after them.

Cletus grinned goofily at Luke and Cooter," Bye." He laughed following after his superior.

" Course we got a plan were gonna cuff em and stuff em! Kiew kiew kiew." Was the last thing heard from Rosco as the doors to the courthouse closed behind him.

Luke looked at Cooter. Cooter looked at Luke. They shrugged at each other. Then followed their small police force out the door.

" I think I'll foller them own to the fair grounds." Cooter said.

" Now as much as I'd like to help Uncle Jesse is expectin me home in time to help with Bo." Luke said as he climbed into General," But I'll find out what their 20 is then if I've got time I'll head on over to the fair grounds."

" Hey." Cooter eyed Luke," You take your time and make sure ole Bo stays put right nice an comfy."

" Will do Cooter." Luke gave him a thumbs up as he revved Generals engine and headed out of town.

" _This here's Lost Sheep callin Shepherd." _ Luke said releasing the button on the CB.

…

" _Lost Sheep callin Shepherd you out there Uncle Jesse?" _ Luke tried again.

….

" Must be outta range." Luke sighed putting the CB down.

Luke wasn't sure what to do next. He could risk not making it home in time, or going home and everybody lose everything in the race and eventually get hunted down by them.

What if they saw him and he didn't see them? Would they follow him home and hurt his family? Bo was definitely not in any condition to fight back, though Daisy and himself could fight. Then Uncle Jesse could protect Bo with his two barrel if he needed to…should it come to that.

Luke settled, he would call one more time and if he had enough time he would quickly swing by the fairgrounds and see what he could. He only had till 3:00pm, then the race would start. But there was registration checklist and small competitions until then. But that would also give them enough time to switch out the cars between now and the race.

Luke grabbed the CB and pressed the button on its side," _Lost Sheep callin Shepherd. You got your ears on Uncle Jesse?"_

Bo was looking out the window at all the Yankees rushing down the street when he heard a static in and out '_ L-Sheep callin Shep-erd. Y- got ear o- Uncle –Jess-ie'_

Bo looked to his Uncle who hadn't seemed to hear it," Uncle Jesse that sounded like Luke." He said grabbing the CB and turning it a couple of channels into tune,_" Lost Sheep one commin back at ya Luke."_

Luke grinned when he heard his cousins voice,_" BO! How ya feelin?" _he exclaimed, his grin never leaving his face.

Bo grinned,_" Peachy cousin. Say hows Daisy doin?" _ he asked.

Luke laughed shaking his head,_" Fine cousin, just fine. Hey by the way what's your 20?"_

" _Uh we bout past Atlanta's city limits."_ Bo replied as they passed the last few buildings in Atlanta.

" _So you'll be about half an hour?"_ Luke asked.

Bo glanced at Jesse who gave a nod,_" Yeah maybe..."_

" _Well you hurry on back ya hear? I want you in bed and gettin better so's we can go jukin next weekend." _ Luke replied.

Bo shook his head, he knew there was no way he was goin jukin, for a month, **after**, he got his stiches taken out, **after**, he'd been bed ridden for another month, _and_ **after **he could run a mile, _" Sure cousin, I'm sure that'll happen. Over Maudines hoof."_

" _Aww come on now Bo, Daisy will go easy on ya. Just long as you promise to give Dixie a nice scrub down once your better." _ Luke replied.

Bo nodded, "_That'll happen anyway." _ Bo glanced down at his shirt_," Daisy's gotta wash my shirt. Or buy me a nudden. I ain't worn no other shirt since I got out of high school." _

Bo could tell Jesse had tried his best to wash out what he could of the blood that stained most of his shirts. That left it to a darkened faded brownish color. Which was still just as noticeable.

He was shaken from his thoughts as Jesse grabbed the CB from his hand,_" Now Luke, we'll be home real soon. So you git on home and make Bo's bed up as comfortable as you can make it. Don't go gettin into no more trouble."_

" _Yes sir, on my _way_ now." _Luke replied_._

Jesse put the CB on the small metal hook that rested on the CB itself, and Bo leaned against the door as easily as he could but it proved a challenge as his stiches weren't cooperating.

Luke pulled into their driveway and put General into park. When would Cain and this Samuel guy make their move? If Bo knew Luke was leaving as soon as he got home he would want to go too. Luke wouldn't have the time or ability to provide for his protection and stop them from stealing cars. But Bo would also be just as defenseless at him knocked unconscious by the medicine he was sure to have Uncle Jesse shove down his throat.

Luke threw his hands up in frustration as he sighed then climbed out of Generals window and marched himself into the house.

Cain shifted uncomfortably in the back seat beside his father, " So where are we going father?" he asked.

" We are going back to the mill, and we are going to discuss the Duke matter then we are going to the fair grounds to round up your boys. Once we've rid ourselves of the Dukes and that _pathetic_ excuse for a police department we can put this town in our rearview mirrors. Its such a trash heap, not even worth our time." Samuel.

" Yes father." Cain replied starring at his feet.

Once back at the mill Cain pulled up a chair for his father and he himself sat on a box in the floor," You have disgraced me once again Cain, and I will not allow it to go unpunished. Before I begin your punishment you are to tell me everything about the Dukes. I want them out of the way first." Samuel said.

" They are a small family, all cousins living with their grandfather, all their parents have passed," Cain began," Bo has blonde hair, Luke brown, Daisy brown, and Jesse white. That should be enough for you to distinguish them apart from one another. The boys drive an orange dodge charger, the General Lee, Daisy drives a white Jeep named Dixie, and their Uncle drives a white truck."

" Is that all I need to know?" Samuel asked.

" Yes sir, the only other thing is how smart they are. They aren't normal hayseeds, this Duke family is pretty smart considering." Cain replied.

" Now your punishment." Samuel replied.

Cain clenched his jaw and stood from his box, reluctantly removing his suit jacket and laying it cautiously to the side.

He turned away from his father and waited for the pain to start.

Samuel lifted up his hard wooden cane and smacked it against Cain's back as hard as he could.

1.

_Smack_

2.

_Smack_

3.

_Smack_

4.

_Smack_

5.

_Smack_

6.7.

_Smack Smack_

8.

_Smack_

9.

_Smack_

10.

_Smack_

Cain counted.

His back stung from the force, and even as a grown man still tears came to his eyes but he dared not let one drop. He would never shed another tear after what happened last time….

Jesse eased onto the break to slow them as gently as possible, and ended up coming to a perfect stop with no pull back from ' _inertia _' or Newtons first law of gravity. Jesse remembered back to when Bo had learned that in school and would constantly make jokes about inertia making him trip over his own feet.

Then there was his imaginary friend.

But that was an entirely different inertia story, that was just plain annoying after awhile. The boy couldn't even stand on his own two god given feet right.

Killing the engine after reminiscing, Jesse looked over at Bo. He had fallen asleep against the door frame, with a peaceful yet completely tuckered look on his face. Jesse opened his door and slid off the seat until he felt ground and dirt under his feet. Luke came out to greet them and was headed Bo's way until Jesse stopped him with one hand putting the other to his lips signaling Luke to be quiet.

Luke glanced through the windshield and saw Bo's semi drooped head laid against the window, " What do you think we should do?" Luke whispered quietly.

" As much as I would like to let him sleep he don't need to stay like that for much longer. It might put a strain on his stitches. Why don't I go in and make lunch, and uh you help him on inside." Jesse replied.

" Yes Sir." Luke replied watching his Uncle head on to the house and quietly shut the screen door behind him.

Luke slowly walked the rest of the way to the truck so Bo could get a few extra seconds of sleep before having to wake up.

Once Luke had reach Bo's door he slowly opened it. Bo began to slowly fall sideways when his support left him, so Luke stood in the doors place," Bo." He put a hand on Bo's shoulder.

" Bo." He nudged him again.

" Mmmmm…..hmmmm…?" Bo seemed to agree with what ever he was dreaming about.

" We're home Bo. Its time to come inside." Luke squeezed his shoulder gently.

Bo groggily opened his eyes," Luke?" he asked rubbing them.

" Yep come on." Luke helped the sleepy Bo out of his seat.

" How long I been sleepin?" Bo asked.

" I don't know, but I'm guessin close to 20 or 30 minutes. Sometime after you got off the horn with me." Luke replied supporting most of his sleepy cousins weight for him.

" Owww!" Bo gasped as Luke's side bumped into Bo's.

" Sorry." Luke said as Bo stumbled in pain.

" Nah it weren't your fault." Bo replied shutting the door with his free hand.

" How are you feeling?" Luke asked.

" I got a better question." Bo said as they stepped onto the porch," What we gonna do about Cain?"

Luke was hesitant but not long enough for Bo to notice," He's been taken care of." He replied helping Bo on inside.

" Hello sleepin Beauty, hungry?" Jesse asked.

Bo wasn't really hungry but before he could reply a sandwich on a small white glass was placed before him.

Lettuce, Tomatoes, Pickles, Turkey, Cheese, and two pieces of bread piled before him.

" T-thanks Uncle Jesse." Bo grinned awkwardly, " But its commin ain't it?" his hopeful smile faded.

" That it is." Jesse handed him 2 different pills, " You can take them now or after your through eatin your choice. But you'd better wait till you got some food on your stomach."

Luke sat a glass of tea down beside Bo as he began to reply," Aww but Uncle Jesse I hate takin pills." He whined.

" Bo." Jesse said putting Luke a sandwich on his plate," You got away with not taking your vitamins growing up, just like yall all did. But this ain't somethin you can pass up so easily. Your gonna be hurtin without them."

" Yes Sir." Bo sighed," I was just hoping that they hadn't given them to you when we left see ins how we didn't stop at no pharmacy's."

" Nope, I got them while yous was uh snoozin." Jesse replied fixing himself a sandwich

Once settled Jesse began his prayer," Dear Lord, we pray you bless this food an help Bo here make a full quick recovry. And that you'll watch over this family and our friends. Amen."

" Amen." Bo and Luke chorused together.

" Say why ain't Daisy here?" Bo asked with a mouth full of sandwich.

" She's still workin. Extra hours she has with it bein the race today." Luke said taking a sip of his tea.

Bo starred down at his food," Your not planning to enter that race are you?" Bo asked looking to Luke," You knows it's uh scam."

" Yeah I know it is. And I'm not sure what I'm gonna do just yet. It all depends." Luke wiped his mouth.

" Own what?" Bo glared at him.

" Rosco, Enos, and Cletus." Luke replied.

Bo looked back down at his food," We gonna take Daisy a sammich too?"

Luke laughed," Sure Bo I'll be sure to take her one."

" Meaning I can't come till I get better." Bo pursed his lips not taking his eyes off his food.

" Now Bo you know I didn't mean it like that. You just got out of the hospital. You need to just relax here. And everything will be ok." Luke replied

" Yeah I know. But it ain't even been 15 minutes yet and I'm already tired of bein in the house." Bo sighed picking up his ' sammich '.

Luke laughed and shook his head.

Bo finally finished his sandwich and reluctantly with several urges from his uncle eventually took his medicine.

" Hey." Bo said with his eyes drooping," You never said nuthin bout this making me sleepy. I caint go to sleep cause I gotta help Luke Uncle Jesse."

" Now Bo." Jesse helped his youngest stand up," You go on in there and go to bed hear? Your fallin asleep quicker than you'll be able to change so don't worry about that now."

" Yes sir." Bo yawned dragging his feet as he padded over to his bedroom.

Bo collapsed on his bed, as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out.

Luke went and covered him up being sure to shut the window incase of any ' visitors ' and to stop the cool breeze.

" So what are you really going to do Luke?" Jesse asked as Luke took a seat across from him on the couch.

Luke sighed," I'm not sure yet. But I'm definitely not standing for them hurting Bo. Or anybody else for that matter. I'm gonna make damn sure they never hurt anybody again."

**Also I found and ordered these two Dukes of Hazzard movies I had no idea that existed that star the original characters ( since I'm using the original series for this story anyway ) except Boss Hogg died before they could film these, so if you guys want any information about them just PM me or ask in your review.**

**One more thing. I'm sure you've noticed the ' own ' thing, but it stands for ' on ' it just sounds like own when they say it**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEARS!**


	19. In Position

**Ch.19 In Position**

Joe slid into the driver seat of the International and cranked it up, " You got the trailer ready to go?" he asked.

" Yeah." John replied jumping up into the cab with the help of the side handle and foot props.

Joe pulled out from behind the bushes and turned down the small dirt road that lead to the fairgrounds from the place they had hidden the truck.

" WHAT DO YOU THINK SAMUELS GONNA DO TO THE BOSS?" John asked yelling over the loud 600 Cummings engine they put in that would enable them to drive faster in a emergency.

"I DON'T KNOW. BUT I HOPE HE DOESN'T DO IT TO US WHATEVER IT IS!" Joe yelled back.

" IS THIS ALL OF OUR SWITCHES OR ARE WE GONNA HAVE TO GO BACK FOR A SECOND TRAILER?" John asked.

" NO WE HAVE ONE MORE, IT'S THE SWITCH FOR THOSE DUKES CAR, GENERAL LEE!" Joe yelled slightly swerving when a deer jumped out and scared the life out of him," I'll JUST RUN YOU OVER NEXT TIME!" he yelled at it.

" WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN TO THEM DUKES ONCE SAMUEL GETS AHOLD OF THEM?" John asked.

" ALL I CAN TELL YOU." Joe looked at his brother," I SURE AS HELL DON'T WANNA BE IT THEIR SHOES!"

John swallowed a lump in his throat, and nodded agreeing with his brother. Joe looked back to the road to make sure his brother missed the worried look flash across his face, he'd hurt people many times and in many different ways but- he'd never….. never killed anyone…..

Rosco swung wide into the fairgrounds with Cletus and Enos pulling in on either side of him. But Cletus went a little too far and rammed into the wooden fence post someone had put up for the days festivities. Yet every other parking space had bails of hay to line them up…

Mayyyyyybe Cletus needs a day off….

" Who put that post there?" Cletus said jumping out of his patrol car, " Oh cousin Boss is gonna kill me!" He slapped his hat against his leg.

" Cletus you dipstick!" Rosco barked," You can't drive in hot pursuit when you don't have a car to do the pursuing!"

" Cletus I could fix that up for ya if you want me to. But you'll have to pay it yourself if you don't want Boss to know. I'll have to straighten out that front bumper and a couple of other things." Cooter speculated looking over the car," No major damage though. She's still drivable."

" Ah thanks Cooter, but I don't have the money to –" Cletus stopped as Cooter eyed him.

" What?" Cletus asked.

" Cletus." Cooter drawled cutting his eyes towards him.

" Fine, fine." Cletus threw his hands up in defeat.

" Dipstick." Rosco barked before grinning," It wasn't meeeeieeeee!" he cooed with his widening grin.

" Possum own uh gum bush Cletus how'd you manage that?" Enos fixed his hat.

" Enos dipstick leave that dipstick alone!" Rosco waved Cletus off.

" Yes sir." Enos said.

" I want you to go scout around for the suspects but don't move in without callin for backup, now I'm gonna go on over and have a talk with the Boss-"

" _Rosco!"_ his CB roared.

" I get the feelin that isexpectin ya Sheriff." Enos observed handing Rosco his CB.

Rosco snatched the CB away from Enos," Oh course he does, dipstick." He muttered pushing the button," _This here's Rossscccco P. Coltrane."_

" _Rosco you scoot yourself right on over here to the Boars Nest pronto_." Boss replied.

" _That's a big 10/4 Boss. I'm gone." _Rosco put the CB back in his car and turned to his deputies," Now yall be careful keep your eyes peeled." Rosco made a jerky peeling movement with his hands causing Enos to jump.

Rosco eyed him then turned to get in his car," I want them crooks sittin behind Hazzard county bars. Now git." He shooed them getting into his car and backing out.

" Well lets git to it." Cooter clapped.

" Which way yall gonna take?" Enos asked.

" Well." Cooter drawled picking a piece of hay out of its bail," I'll go over towards the mini races, Cletus you go over by the concessions, Enos you hang out around the registration."

" Got ya." Cletus nodded.

" _Lost sheep calling Crazy C." _ The CB in Cooters truck sounded.

" Well just in time." Cooter grinned walking over to his truck and grabbing the CB.

Cletus and Enos started to walk towards their assigned area.

" Oh and Cletus." Cooter called.

Cletus stopped and looked back," Huh?"

" Don't tend to your mouth or stomach while your over there will ya?" Cooter asked.

" Right." Cletus saluted," No food for you Mr. Belly." He laughed walking away.

" _This here's Crrrraaaazzzy Cooter you got on this end Lost Sheep. What can I do for ya?"_

" _Bo just got home and Uncle Jesse put him to bed. I'm coming over to the fair grounds."_

" _I've got everything covered except the car lot. All the race cars are over there getting prepped up for their big date."_

" _Good I'll head over there, you guys keep your posts on everything else."_

" _I hear ya, Iiii'mm gone!" Cooter chirped putting down the CB and jogged over to the mini races._

Luke put down his CB and pulled out of the dirt road to their farm. He hoped Bo wouldn't wake up until all of this was over. He would probably want a shot at Cain for himself but in his condition….. he'd probably just end up hurting himself….

Luke cleared his head. What _would_ he do, if he was to come face to face with Cain and his men? The bows would be too obvious to carry around, and Luke already knew they carried guns. Especially now that he's got Cains father to worry about. He didn't really know what this gy looked like but, the way Cooter had described him was a gang leader tax collector with a gun for a death scythe.

Once he'd made it to the fair grounds he looked over everything.

The cars were spread apart, enough so the tools and such didn't get mixed up with anybody else's, and several of them were being worked on.

But several were left unattended, near the edge too meaning they would be the first to be targeted and the easiest to steal.

Luke walked up and leaned against an old tree that shaded a grassy area nearby.

He would wait,- and they would eventually come out and show their faces to him…..without even realizing it….

Rosco pulled into the parking lot to the Boars nest and walked inside.

" Hi Daisy." He waved to her walking inside.

" Howdy Rosco." Daisy replied cleaning off the bar with a rag.

" How is Bo doing?" Rosco asked.

" He's at home resting I suppose. I don't really know myself." She replied with a sigh.

" You mean they let him go this early?" Rosco gasped.

" Yep sure did. Bo refused to stay there so they had to let him go." Daisy said.

" Oh well, I hope he gets better soon." Rosco said as he opened the door to Boss's office and went inside, shutting it behind him.

" Rosco thank goodness you're here." Boss threw his arms up in the air.

" Why?" Rosco asked.

" Because I'm going to my Lake House in Chickamahoney before Cain and his men find me!" Boss replied turning back to pack his candy into his suit case.

" But Boss we gotta stay here and fight with them Duke boys." Rosco replied.

" Nuh-uh. I'm not squaring myself up with them. They would kill me sure enough." Boss cried," We don't have long, so get that mutt of yours to keep you company and some clothes because your going with me." He slammed his suit case closed.

" Oh no I'm not Boss. I'm stayin right here and helping those Duke boys get Cain. I'm not standing by this time, I always ignored them in the past but them city slickers have gone to far. I don't think I could ever forgive them for hurtin Bo like that. And if you wanna run, then go… I'll come get you when its over. But as for me I'm stayin right here." Rosco replied gripping the edges of his black hat.

" Rosco.." Boss said," You've struck a chord in my heart." He nodded.

" I did?" Rosco gasped.

" You sure did. You reminded me how much those Dukes aggravate me!" Boss yelled grabbing his suit case and marched out the door.

" But Boss! They don't need to do this alone!" Rosco defended.

" And Jesse Duke needs to skip his mortgage sometime!" Boss waved Rosco off.

" Your cruel sometimes Boss." Rosco said turning to leave," If you change your mind, we'll be at the fairgrounds hunting down Cain."

Once Rosco left Boss sat down and snooted," Good riddance." But he knew he'd made a mistake… Even ridge runners got scared sometimes. Boss just didn't want to admit it…

Joe stopped the truck just outside the fairgrounds and hopped down from the cab and leaned against the truck," I bet Luke and the rest of those hayseeds are in there."

" I think your right." John replied coming to stand beside his brother.

" Lets go have a look around." Joe pushed off the truck and walked inside the fairgrounds main entrance instead of where the contestants car entrance is.

"Look." Joe motioned with his head," Fatty's over at the concessions."

Cletus stood beside the concessions unaware of anything except the hot dog that was in his hand, smothered in ketchup.

" I hate ketchup." John muttered.

"C'mon, if he's here then that bumbling sheriff and sunny boy should be around here somewhere." Joe muttered to his brother, walking ahead.

" Hey!" John abruptly stuck his arm out to stop his brother.

" God John what is it." Joe griped.

" Isn't that the mechanic guy that was with the Dukes earlier?" John asked.

" Yeah." Joe nodded," Cooter."

Cooter gazed at all the little kids racing their box cars_. ' Wooden professions with a motor, perfect racer….'_

Joe tapped his brothers shoulder and bent one finger as a motion for his little brother to follow.

John didn't question his brother, and followed contently.

Joe peered around a section of bleachers," Just what I thought." Joe whispered to John.

John peered past his brother, there was sunny boy all supped up in his uniform.

" Where do you think Luke and Bo are?" John asked timidly.

Enos turned towards Joe, who immediately stuck his arm out and shoved his brother and himself back.

John stumbled but caught himself as his brother kicked in reverse all of a sudden.

" What?" John snapped.

" Go towards that tree over there." Joe pointed.

" Whatever." John barked walking ahead of his brother.

John stopped at the tree and spun around," What?" he held his arms up questioningly.

" Damn John, chill out." Joe barked," You get upset too easy."

" I'm just upset because-, you know what never mind lets just get this job done." John replied.

" What?" Joe questioned.

" It's nothing. You know I just hate hurting people." John replied.

" But you didn't stab that kid, the boss did. Now chill, you heard that sheriff the boys fine he's safe at home tucked in tight." Joe sighed.

" How do you know he's home?" John questioned," The sheriff never said that."

Joe scratched his head," Because I'm the oldest and I say so. Now lets go move that trailer."

Luke watched contently from his place above Joe and John, on the lofty perch of a tree limb. So John isn't as bad as Luke had originally thought, but that still didn't give him a free pass to steal.

Cain and Samuel pulled up outside the Boars Nest and waited contently. Since the race was today the Boars Nest was closing early. That's when they'd make their move…

**HIIIIII! Been awhile huh? I was tied up but I'm free! Though we have another problem. ARIKAE IS MISSING AGAIN! Lets go Bo! Time for operation Kangaroo!**

**Bo- What do we need a Kangaroo for?**

**I've always wanted one give it a rest.**

**By the way I went back and deleted all the long aggravating authors notes and side story. I don't think I ever mentioned I finished you don't give men flowers but that's been done for awhile now. I'm about to delete it and make a few minor revisions that have been aggravating me.**

**` Cartoon Cow**

**P:s I now have stuff posted on my deviantart account, the link to my stuff will shortly be up pn my profile :D**


	20. Not a Coward

**Well once again my hands were tied- I had Tri-Lakes which is like an honor band type deal where you learn 5 big pieces in a half a day then half another day. Like right after school at 3pm till 9pm then 8:30 am to 4pm the next day, go home for 30 minutes then come back at 4:30 for the concert. So I'm thinking this chapter will be like a suspense filled read. Or at least I hope its suspenseful. Please review! : D**

**Ch.20 Not a Coward**

Daisy wiped the bar clean with a rag, then grabbed her keys from under the bar and headed for the door. Taking one last glance over the Boars Nest, Daisy flipped the light switch down filling the windowless room with darkness.

Pushing open the door Daisy walked out to Dixie and put her keys into the ignition.

" Look there she is." Cain said from the passenger's side.

" I see her." Samuel replied coldly.

Cain wasn't sure if he should say anything," … Are you going to get her before she leaves?"

Samuel clenched his jaw," You said the Dukes lived together correct?"

Cain swallowed nervous spit in his mouth," Yes Sir."

" Then we shall wait."

* * *

><p>Luke had waited long enough, Joe and John were moving in quick to begin stealing the race cars but if he gave away his position he would lose his leverage.<p>

Why did this have to be so complicated, and where was Cooter when you needed him?

John followed his brother away from the tree and towards their International.

Luke had decided to jump out of the tree and nicely convince Joe and John they were wrong when ," Wait." John stopped his brother.

Luke stopped as he was about to jump and grasped on to two tree trunks to prevent himself from falling.

" Since the Duke's are probably going to be occupied do we even need to keep their car inside our trailer when we can use it to steal other cars as well?" John asked.

Correction, John was as bad as Luke originally thought, maybe the poor kid- man was just bipolar or somethin.

Joe didn't say anything for a minute, letting the idea soak in, " Well maybe Cain would be happy with us if we were to steal the Duke's car, and managed to get some of these racing cars in the process."

" How would we do that?"

" Well..," Joe started, thinking over the idea one last time," If we can get these racing cars before the race, then we'll have plenty of time to race ourselves, win the prize money, and make it back in time to steal their orange stock car."

" I don't know about that Joe, it sounds like an awful lot of sneaking. Not to mention we would probably mess up and get caught in a rush like that." John sighed.

Joe nodded," We'll settle for what we can do at the moment. Let's just go get the other trailer to put the race cars in, that'll make things easier when we start switching them out."

John slapped his brother's arm in agreement, and they both headed towards the International, Joe stopping to unhook the trailer and set its legs down before driving off.

Luke waited until he couldn't see the International's cab before jumping down and running over to Cooters assigned place.

Cooter was still watching the 4th lap of the box car race when Luke grabbed his shoulders.

Cooter raised his fist to fighting position, then lowered them," Howdy Luke, you came just in time to see the last lap."

" I found Joe and John." Luke said panting.

" Where are they?" Cooter asked looking over Luke's shoulder.

" I let them go."

" What? Why?"

" I've got a plan, we're gonna let them do their thing and we'll do ours. While their busy stealin the cars, we'll be waiting for them when they come to pick up the General at our house. That way we catch them with the evidence and everybody will be compensated with their cars being returned to them." Luke explained.

Cooter nodded," What?"

Luke licked his lips and raised his hand propose fully," They already assume that we aren't going to be in the race, so their gonna steal the race cars here, switching them out with the clunkers they have painted like them, and then come take General as a bonus."

"Ohh." Cooter nodded, understanding the concept.

" Now I'm gonna go back to the house and wait for them, while you, Enos, and Cletus stay here." Luke replied starting off towards General.

Cooter grabbed his arm," Nuh-uh Luke Duke. Now you may be smart and all but 2 on one ain't exactly a fair fight. I'm gonna be there to back you up while Bo is unable to."

Luke smiled," Alright, I'll head on over now, can you stay and tell the others to keep an eye out for John and Joe, and tell them to keep low and not to interfere."

Cooter nodded and the friends went their separate ways to do what they set out to.

Luke finally made it to General and reached inside his window to pick up the CB," _Lost sheep callin Bo Peep you there cousin?"_

_" This is Bo Peep on this end Lost Sheep what can I do for you?"_

_" Dixie ain't givin you no trouble is she?"_

_" No she's runnin smooth as shine."_ Daisy smiled.

Luke smiled,"_ Just checking, listen I'll be home in a few, are you headin that way?"_

_" Yeah, my shift just ended. Boss Hogg cut off a couple of hours on my shift because he had to do somethin."_

_" Alright you hear that Uncle Jesse? We're headin home."_

Jesse picked up the CB sitting on the counter,_" Yeah I hear you."_

_" I'm gone."_ Luke said putting down the CB and jumping in General's window, firing him up in one swift movement, speeding off in another.

Samuel turned off his CB," Looks like we're heading home Cain." He said coldly.

" Yes sir." Cain sat back in his seat timidly.

* * *

><p>Luke pulled in the driveway just as Daisy was getting out of Dixie, she walked to his side as he climbed out," I still beat you cousin."<p>

Luke smiled wrapping his arm around Daisy," Who said anything about racin?"

Daisy gave him a playful slap on the chest and they walked into their house, Uncle Jesse ready to great them inside," I sure am happy your all home, never know what Boss is plannin when he closes early." Jesse opened the screen door for his kin.

" He had a suitcase with him, reckon he was bringin Cain somthin?" Daisy asked.

Luke shrugged," I dunno, how is Bo doing?"

" He's still sleepin off the medicine, he should be wakin up in oh 30 minutes or so, I didn't give him but half his normal dose. He'd be mad if he woke up by himself at about 8 and it be time for bed again." Jesse said.

" Uncle Jesse, we both know we ain't had a bed time since middle school." Luke laughed.

" Well you know what I meant, with him bein unable to work, we're goin to be working twice as hard to make up for his loss. Mean we'll all be goin to be a couple a hours earlier." Jesse replied.

Luke thought a minute," Uncle Jesse you gave him two pills though."

Jesse looked down shaking his head," That's just the point son."

Luke shook his head," Man city slickers will stretch it to get your money huh?"

Jesse nodded.

_" This here's Crazy C callin Lost Sheep, you got your ears own?"_

Luke glanced at Jesse then moved to pick up the CB_," This here's Lost Sheep Crazy C."_

_" Seems there's been a fire started over here, I might be a bit late to the party."_ Cooter didn't want unwanted ears to know he was planning on being at the Dukes.

_" Is everybody ok?" _ Luke asked.

_" It was a small fire, the fire department has been called though I'm gonna stick around for a bit to make sure everyone's ok."_ Cooter glanced at the fire as the Hazzard County volunteer fire department sprayed water on the bleachers. Cooter really disliked smokers…. But he knew better than to hate, the good book taught him that much.

_" Alright Crazy C we'll be fine for now."_

_" You give me a holler if you need me."_

_" Consider it done."_

_" I'm over and out."_

Luke laid the CB down and went to the cabinet to get a glass, then turned on the faucet to fill it up with water.

" So Cooters coming over?" Jesse asked.

" Yeah, he told me earlier we could use the help seein's how Bo ain't gonna be winnin any fights soon." Luke sighed sipping his water.

" Uncle Jesse who is that?" Daisy asked pointing out the window behind Luke.

Luke turned around, Black Rolls.

" Daisy, get in Bo's room now." Luke said setting his cup in the sink.

Jesse and Daisy immediately understood the situation,

Daisy looked unsurely at her uncle," Daisy, go." He said.

Daisy looked to Luke, who nodded, she walked past her Uncle and into Bo's room, shutting the door behind her.

Daisy stopped hesitantly, looking at Bo, she knew he was unable to protect himself now, but Luke and Uncle Jesse…. No they had asked this of her, and she was going to see to it that she at least held up her end and protected Bo.

She walked quickly to the boy's closet door and opened it, even though they were on probation Bo and Luke always kept a riffle in the false bottom of their closet floor. The false bottom was originally the way to get under the house from the inside. It was just a tall enough hole to fit a riffle in and have 2 more inches to close the floor back over its barrel.

When she tried putting the floor back in her flinger slipped and it dropped with a bang back into place.

" Mmmm.." Bo stirred opening his eyes.," Daisy?"

" Howdy sugar, feelin better?" she asked holding the gun as low as she could until she got to Bo's bed, then slid it under it.

" What are you doin here? I thought you was workin." He muttered trying to sit up.

" I just came to check on you." Daisy said helping him sit up.

" Where's Luke at?" he asked rubbing some sleep from his eyes.

" He's uh, outside helpin Uncle Jesse with the piglet and Maudine." Daisy replied standing as Bo attempted to," Slow down Bo, don't want to stress your stitches." Daisy warned.

" DUKES!" A loud voice boomed, though it seemed as if it wasn't even a yelled.

Bo jumped a bit, as did Daisy, and with one look Bo deciphered everything in Daisy's face.

" You came in here to protect me while I was sleepin didn't you? You weren't even going to wake me up so I could try to help." He said, you could hear the angry hurt in his voice, and Daisy couldn't bear to look him in the eyes. It showed everything racing through Bo's head.

Bo started though the door," Bo wait!" Daisy said quietly pulling on his arm," Let Luke and Uncle Jesse handle this."

" Daisy I'm not lettin them do this alone." Bo said. He stopped and gave her a hug, then turned to go out the door.

Cain was standing on the other side, waiting for Bo to come out it seemed.

Bo stopped in the door frame, standing tall and protective of Daisy despite the pain he was already beginning to feel around the wound.

Daisy stood timidly behind Bo, yet stared Cain straight in the face, he wasn't going to get one bit of satisfaction from seeing her scared.

" How you feeling Bo?" Cain asked. It was a quiet tone, almost sincere but Bo would never buy that.

" What do you care?" Bo growled madly walking past him.

Luke looked at the mad expression filling Bo's face, it wasn't from waking up on the wrong side of the bed either. Bo was mad, and Luke knew there wasn't nothing Daisy could've done to keep Bo in the room.

That was southern dignity getting in the way of Bo's southern pride, or maybe it was a mixture of both.

Either way, Bo was no coward, injured or not.

** I hope you guys enjoyed this : ) I was sick and checked out of school then couldn't go to sleep so I reread the 19th chapter and that sparked my imagination again. I mean, I didn't have writers block but it just seemed like this took forever to type out until I reread it.**

**SHOUT OUT TO DIXIE DAVENPORT!  
>I don't know how she has written a 62 CHAPTERED STORY!<strong>

**The name is _For the First Time_** **and I have no idea how she's keeping up with details because I forget my own details and my story is only 20 chapters.**

**Go check it out people its nice XD and she keeps updating it before I get the time to catch up. YOUR AWESOME DIXIE!**


	21. Graduation

**IM GRADUATING MIDDLE SCHOOL TOMORROW! Yay XD You guys have been with me since I started the 8****th**** grade and I want you all to know I love you, and your all special to me.**

**I will finish Asthma Attack in about 2 more chapters or so, but I wanted to take this opportunity 25 minutes before bed time to thank you all so much for sticking around. :")**

**I know a lot of people got on board and dropped off but my main people that have reviewed every chapter:**

**Wandamarie**

**AccountingProffesional**

**Bubzchoc**

**Arikae ( I know your off being busy but I know you would've been here if you could've ) XD**

**P.S Jeremy Duke where have you gone? You were an amazing reviewer!**

**Anyway, next chapter will be out soon since I took time to write this stuff.**

**Love you all dearly**

**~ Cartoon Cow**


	22. Side of Offense

**YAY JEREMY DUKE YOUR BACK!**

**I posted a one shot called "Graduation" for the Dukes, there's also a list of the awards at the bottom that I received. Anyway, there will probably be only 2 to 3 more chapters to go, I'm really trying to make each chapter 2,000 + words so maybe not even that many more chapters. In this one though, we get to see the less formal side to Cain .**

**Ch.22 Side of Offense**

Cain ushered Bo to sit on the couch beside Luke and their Uncle Jesse.

Bo glared at Cain, taking his own sweet time to walk to the couch and sit down.

"Hurry it up boy." Samuel barked, pointing his gun at Bo.

"And just who do you think you are Mister, commin into OUR house and orderin me and my family what to do!" Bo snarled back.

"You don't talk down to me boy." Samuel stared at Bo, his cold gaze making Daisy more than uncomfortable even though he seemed to not even notice she was there.

He was zeroed in on her smart mouthed cousin. Not that Bo was wrong in his words, but she just wanted everyone to be ok. It was bad enough that Bo was hurt as bad as he was, she didn't want the same thing or worse happening again.

Cain shoved Bo and he fell on the couch, Luke somewhat catching him to break his fall.

"You ok?" Luke half whispered to Bo.

"I'm good." Bo said even though he knew Luke was expecting him to say peachy keen, or, glad I didn't say peachy keen right?

Jesse opened his arms for Daisy to sit beside him, already holding her in a hug by the time she was sitting down.

"What shall we do now father?" Cain asked.

Samuel looked to Cain; his facial expression reveling this was not the time to question his methods.

Cain took a step back, letting his father do as he wished.

"You four, were the cause of my son's failure. He doesn't even deserve to bear my last name he's such a failure." Samuel spat, "But his punishment won't be nearly as bad as yours."

Luke could only hope to reason, "Look Mister, my Uncle and my cousin Daisy didn't have anything to do with this, it was just me and Bo. Bo's gotten punishment enough I think. If you wanna do somethin-."

Samuel broke into a fit of laughter, Bo felt as though it was shaking their entire house it was so loud but he knew it was the anger building up inside him that was causing him to shake, "Ahahahahahahahaha!" he bellowed, "The spare my family and take me speech. You country bumpkins never change." He cocked his gun back," Sorry Luke, I don't play that way."

Samuels eyes grew cold again," Cain." He said.

"Yes sir." Cain nodded.

"Just because we followed them here doesn't mean we're alone. Scope out the barn, I want to make sure we are 100 percent alone. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." Cain chorused a second time, stepping carefully past his father and out the back door to do as he was told.

Bo didn't take his eyes off the man holding a gun on his family. If he even tried to make a move Bo would-

"Bo," Luke whispered, "I've got a plan."

Bo started to roll his eyes but didn't, of course Luke had a plan.

"Luke…" Jesse started to warn, already seeing Daisy was ready to do whatever Luke was about to say.

"Oh, yeah and what would that be-?"

"Stop. Talking." Samuel said teeth gritted together.

"Genius?" Bo finished his sentence quietly.

Luke looked Samuel over.

He was tall, bulky stomach, he sure ate well though not as glutton as Boss was around food, and thick hands. He probably hit hard.

He sat patiently for a few minutes, planning every detail out. When this went, it was going to go over smooth or it would be like driving down Canyon road. Bumpy.

If he had enough time before Cain got back, he might have a chance to get the riffle from Samuel.

"He doesn't seem like the type a person to let his guard down. The bathroom gag ain't gonna work." Bo somewhat sneered, but he also knew that his cousin wasn't going for that either.

Luke frowned at his cousin, "Excuse me, Samuel was it?" he said standing up.

Samuel didn't lower his riffle as Luke stood with his arms raised.

"Don't move!" Samuel barked.

Luke stopped, his hands still raised. He took a step forward, "It's ok, I'm not going to try anything…." He took another small step.

Samuel pulled the hammer back, "One more step boy." He said, his silence already telling the rest of his sentence for him.

* * *

><p>Cooter stopped on the road outside the Dukes house, he couldn't see very clearly through the trees, but it looked like a car was already there.<p>

Sudan…..

He pulled his truck into reverse and backed up far enough to turn around without being seen. He would go around to the back and walk through the woods to their house.

* * *

><p>Once he'd gotten to the back of the barn he could clearly see now that there was in fact a Sudan sitting in the driveway.<p>

The back door swung open and Cain came out carrying a gun.

Cooter hid behind the barn as much as he could, but didn't let Cain out of his sight until he disappeared into the barn.

Trying not to make any noise by avoiding stepping particularly noticeable branches and twigs on the ground, Cooter made his way to the barn's back entrance and peered though.

Cain was checking behind the hay bales, Cooter quickly stepped into the barn looking around for anything to use as a possible weapon.

"Hey!" Cain yelled pointing his gun at the intruder.

Cooter froze, hands raised as Cain came closer.

Rosie came running into the barn, two chickens and a rooster following her loudly in.

"Oink!"Rosie squealed as screams from the chickens echoed after her.

Cooter smiled, however, Cain did not seem to pay any mind to the animal parade.

"Now you've gone and stuck your foot in it." Cain said.

"You think it was me?" Cooter asked as Rosie came right under Cain's feet, sending the city boy crashing into the hay.

Cooter snatched the gun from Cain and squatted down next to him, "Well friend, you're the only one in it now." He smiled patting Rosie on the head, her giving him a passionate squeal in return.

Cain laid his head against the ground- he'd been beaten.

Cooter tied Cain up with some old hay bale tie he'd found lying around.

"Please." Cain said as Cooter tied him against the post, "I don't want to see anybody get hurt anymore."

"Like I'm falling for that one." Cooter replied swiftly jerking on the rope to make sure it was tight.

"I'm serious." Cain replied, "Besides, I can get out of here eventually."

Cooter smiled, "Eventually." He nodded, walking off.

Cain ran his hands up and down the pole his was tied to. The rope was old, it wasn't going to hold up against wood.

Cooter walked out to the Dukes' front window and peered in, seeing the living room and it's guests.

He heard a crunch and looked back to see Cain peering in beside him, "I told you I would get out."

Cooter looked at him, distrust filling his eyes.

"I know you don't trust me, but listen-."Cain stopped once again seeing the Dukes together.

_Luke held his hand tight on Bo's arm, "Listen Bo, you're gonna be fine, ya hear?"_

"I'm sick of seeing people get hurt. Yes I admit I've done a lot of bad stuff. But I don't want to see anyone get killed anymore."

Cooter shook his head, "You gotta understand why I can't trust you."

Cain clenched his fists, "Mr. Davenport. You forget you're the one holding the weapon."

Cooter tightened his fists, "Fine. But if you go back on your word-."

"I'm not going to." Cain replied.

"Alright, now here's what we're going to do." Cooter started.

"I actually already have a plan." Cain said, "My father has never approved of me. And now that I think about it….I don't approve of his methods either."

Cooter listened as Cain told him his plans, and surprisingly they weren't that bad. Nice and simple the way Cooter liked it.

* * *

><p>Luke pulled his wallet from his back pocket with his right hand, keeping his left hand still raised in the air, "I'll give you all the money on me right now."<p>

"I don't want your petty money." Samuel spat.

"Here!" Luke threw the wallet at Samuel and tried grabbing the riffle by its barrel.

Samuel was fazed only for a moment and once the Duke had taken ahold of his barrel he swung his arm around, hitting Luke in the side of his head with the wooden but of the gun.

Luke hit the floor hard; Daisy shot up from her Uncle's arms and fell to his side, Bo's reaction slowed. His stiches were taking a lot out of him, not to mention he could barely get off the couch because of them.

"Hold IT!" Samuel yelled.

Bo stopped where he was standing a foot or so away from his cousins, his uncle behind him, and Daisy held her hand gently against the side of his head.

Cain stepped through the front door quietly behind his father, who was unaware of his presence.

"Now you've done it Duke!" Samuel raised his gun and aimed.

Cain's eyes widened as he saw the night his mother died events being replayed before him, only this time the people were different. Cain himself, wasn't on the defense team this time, he was one of the offenders.

He bolted for the gun, knocking him and his father to the floor.

BANG!  
>BANG!<p>

The riffle shot both its rounds and laid smoking in the floor.

Cain held his arm, while Samuel lay unconscious on the floor.

"Everybody alright?" Cooter asked bursting through the front door.

"We're fine Cooter." Bo said kneeling down beside Luke as best he could without hurting himself.

Luke sat up, touching a finger to the side of his head and wincing in pain as a stinging sensation unleashed its sheer force on him.

"You alright Cain?" Cooter asked.

Cain nodded his head breathing deeply, "I got grazed by a bullet, other than that I'm fine." He looked over to his father, "The gun accidentally hit his head pretty hard when we fell."

Jesse moved in close to Cain and checked his arm, "You helped save my family even though its partially your fault we got into this mess. But I want to thank ya anyway. Now let's get a bandage on that arm a yours."

Cain smiled as Jesse helped him up, "Luke, I want you in here too. Cooter, I want that man in my floor tied up good hear?"

"Yes sir." Cooter replied as he helped Bo stand back up, and Daisy helped Luke.

Luke eased into the kitchen and sat down at the table, "Here." Jesse said handing him a wet rag full of ice.

"Thank you Uncle Jesse." Luke said wincing as he touched the cool rag to his head.

"Daisy, you call the FBI and tell them who we got here." Jesse moved to tie a rag around Cain's arm, "And Doc Appleby too if you don't mind."

Daisy nodded and picked up the phone, "Hey Mabel can you connect me to the police department in Atlanta please?" she waited patiently as the connection was made, allowing her attention to be drawn to her cousins.

Bo sat down beside Luke, "That was one of the dumbest plans I think you ever came up with."

"Yeah well you sure weren't makin much process either Bo." Luke retorted.

"I know." Bo smiled, "But I ain't the one with the concussion."

"No, but I ain't the one who can barely get off the couch." Luke grinned.

"Now you guys know that Joe and John are swapping the cars out now at the race don't you?" Cain chimed in.

"Shoot ya'll, I forgot about that since the fire happened." Cooter said walking into the kitchen.

"Don't look like it'll matter for much longer." Daisy said looking out the window.

Bo started to stand, however his Uncle was already preventing him to, "You sit there now." He said moving to look out the window.

Cooter, Daisy, and Jesse watched as an International pulled into their driveway, not even trying to be inconspicuous about it.

"Them fellers think Samuel has us hog tied and branded in here." Cooter said."

"But what are they doing here with all those hot cars?" Luke asked, "They just stole them."

"One of the cars registered for the race was the General Lee. I'm sure that's what they must be here for." Cain replied.

The house fell silent for a moment….

"So now what?" Bo asked, blinking a couple of times as everybody turned to stare at him.

**So here it is, almost hit the ending of the story on this one except I'm really tired and have band camp tomorrow.**

**Please review! XD**


	23. A Happy Ending, For Some Of Us

**So this is it friends XD *fangirl squeals***

**That...was not me, haha.**

**I felt it as a tradition to have our dear balladeer Waylon narrate our ending as he usually does, so bold italics are**_** his awe inspiring words = )**_

**Pronunciation – Michel the way I am pronouncing it is Mick el **

**Ch.23** **A Happy Ending, for Some of Us**

Joe hopped down from the International, John doing the same as they approached General Lee.

"Want to check in with Cain first?" John asked as he slammed his door shut.

Joe came around the front of the International, briefly questioning whether or not he pressed in the red air brake button but quickly brushed it off.

"You go ahead, I'm going to let the ramps down." Joe replied.

"Alright." John replied hoping up the front steps and opening the screen door as Joe walked around to the back of the trailer that was hooked to the truck to open its doors.

"Cain." John said walking into the Dukes' house," What's…going on?" he asked upon seeing his boss sitting at the table with the Dukes, looking calm as if he was among friends.

"John.." Cain started, "Please have a seat." He motioned.

John started to take a step, reluctantly, but stopped as his eyes scanned over Cain. His once white shirt was now tied up with cloth on the sleeve, and red stain stressed across his arm.

He stepped back, "On second thought I um….. I think I need to go help Joe."

"Actually John." Cain pulled out a small pocket pistol from his coat pocket, "I'm afraid its time for you to have a seat."

John stopped at the door, betrayal filling his face. He looked slowly back at Cain, "We trusted you." He said blankly.

"I'm sorry." Cain replied, "Please sit down."

For a moment it looked as if John was going to bolt, Bo and Luke exchanging a glance as they both subconsciously moved towards the edge of their seats.

John turned and slowly walked to the table before sitting down.

"I thought you said I had your gun." Cooter said dropping his arm to his side.

"You do Cooter. But I didn't say you had all of them." Cain replied.

Bo hung his head, shaking it as Luke grinned at Cooter.

"Well how was I supposed to know?" Cooter asked, somewhat annoyed by Luke's expression.

Bo raised his head, "It's called 'searchin' Cooter buddy. Police do it before they put you in their car."

"Well…maybe I don't get arrested as much as you do." Cooter said, unable to keep a straight face as he did so.

John turned to Cain, "What happened to you man?"

Cain didn't reply at first, "Aren't you tired of hurting people?" he said at last.

John stared at the table, unable to pull his attention away from the patterned table cloth, "Joe's not going to take this well."

* * *

><p>Joe stared at the General Lee, he was going to need his brothers help loading it.<p>

"John!" he called as he peered inside the General, happy to find the keys were in the ignition.

"Tch.." he shook his head as he pulled his head from General's window and walked around the car towards the door, "I swear the kid is partially deaf." He muttered to himself as he stood on the porch.

"Joe's not going to take this well." He heard his brother say through the door.

Furrowing his brows Joe stepped through the door, "Not going to take what well?" he asked as the screen door slammed shut behind him.

"Joe." Cain started, John interrupting him.

"We're all going to jail." He told his brother.

"What?" Joe demeanor changed, somewhat making Bo wish he hadn't sat by the door, into furious, "You went back on us?"

"It's not exactly like that." Cain said, "None of us deserve this life. I think I'm doing us all a favor."

"A favor?" Joe yelled, "Man sitting in jail for the rest of our lives is a favor to you?"

"Your guys haven't been in this long, if your good you may even get out on probation." Cain replied.

Joe pulled a gun from the back of his pants, raising both hands to hold it as he cocked it back, "No, you are not taking me and my brother down with you! John lets go." Joe barked.

"I've got a gun on him." Cain said to Joe, "Don't you move John." He looked at the young man hoping he wasn't going to try anything.

"Leave him out of this!" Joe yelled.

"I wish I could Joe, I really wish I could. But I know as soon as you leave here you'll go somewhere else to work. And you know exactly what I mean by work." Cain said.

"Cain don't make me do this." Joe shook his head, his hands shaking.

"I'm not ordering you to do anything anymore except sit down. Please." Cain replied.

Joe tightened his grip on his gun, "No man, not this time. I'm not letting my brother go to jail because of you." He didn't take his eyes off of Cain, "John. Get up. Now."

John slowly stood up fighting the urge to look at Cain just to see if he really had a gun pointed at him.

Bo looked at Luke, who was just as wide eyed as he was, and at that point in time didn't offer to say, "I have a plan." Because in all honesty what could you do in this situation.

Daisy stood timidly in the corner next to the sink, her Uncle holding a supportive hand on her shoulder, for not even he had any knowledgeable words at this point in time to offer anybody. Although, Daisy could hear her Uncle in the back of her mind saying, "It's better for this one to play itself out."

John eased around the table and over to his brother, who opened the screen door and pushed a little on his brothers arm to let him know it was time to leave.

Joe waited until his brother had closed up the trailer and had gotten in the International before lowering his gun and running out into the yard to get in the driver's side and taking off.

Luke was the first to recover, Bo following him out to the General.

Luke hopped into Generals window and started him up nearly taking off as Bo stuck his leg in the window.

"Bo!" Luke yelled, "You realize you're gonna tear your stiches get out!"

"Go Luke, we'll argue about the stiches after we catch them crooks." Bo replied awkwardly fitting himself into the passenger's seat of the General.

Luke laughed, shaking his head as he tore out of the yard and after the brothers.

Bo felt his side stinging but it was over run but his adrenaline. This was one of the most exciting days he'd had since well, last week!

It had been far too long…

Trees flew past them as they sped along the road behind the truck, leaves flying up in its wake.

"Ow." Bo breathed as they hit a bump in the road, wincing as the pain spread across his side.

"Are you ok?" Luke asked.

"M'fine don't worry about me." Bo said leaning heavily against the door frame.

Luke looked his cousin over to make sure he was ok, barely hitting the brakes as the International skidded to a stop, sending both him and his cousin forward.

Luke's head brushed against the steering wheel, causing a throb to tingle on his forehead near his left eyebrow.

Bo thrust his hand forward against the dash to stop himself from going into the windshield.

"Holy crap flippin ow!" Bo yelled moaning in pain as he held his side.

"Are you ok?" Luke asked again as he held his head.

"Yeah I'm great." Bo breathed heavily holding his side.

"Hang tight. I'll be back." Luke said climbing out the window and running up to the front of the international's cab, its trailer somewhat jackknifed behind it from the skid it withstood.

Joe and John both held their hands above their head as they jumped down from the cab and walked slowly towards the car parked sideways in front of them. Luke could see the unearthed dirt from where the car had skidded sideways to block the road.

"Are you from Atlanta?" Luke called, "The names Duke!" he slowly raised his hands half way up.

The man standing in the doorway of the car held a gun pointed at Joe and John in his left hand, reaching into his coat with his right, pulling out a badge as he did so, "Names' Michel, I'm with the FBI."

"Get on up here Duke." Michel waved his gun, Luke walking past Joe and John to stand beside Michel.

"Here, handcuff em' I'll get the other." He said handing Luke a pair of handcuffs.

Joe looked at his brother, "I'm sorry I got you into this John." He said.

"Its fine bro." John smiled, "We can always bust out together."

Joe laughed as Michel pulled his hands down and handcuffed him, "Yeah, right."

John looked to the ground as his brother was jerked away and walked to the back of the car and sat into the backseat, his own hands being handcuffed behind him as he too was walked to the car as well.

Luke slammed backseat car door shut as Michel walked around to the driver side and patted look on the shoulder "Good work Duke, you gotta first name?" asked.

Luke smiled, "Luke." He replied.

"Well Luke thanks for your call, now then, where are the other two?"

Luke crossed his arms as he replied, "We have them tied up at our house. Well Cain isn't but Samuel is."

"Wo wo wo, you don't have him restrained?" Michel asked.

"No, he actually helped, but we can talk about that later." Luke said walking back to the General, "C'mon I'll show you the way."

"Alright." Michel nodded sitting down into his car and waiting as Luke climbed into General- giving him a thumbs up to let him know to follow.

"What happened?" Bo asked as Luke gently turned around instead of tearing out like he usually would.

"They were stopped by the guy from the FBI." Luke replied, speeding up as he finally straightened out the steering wheel.

"Oh." Bo said.

Luke looked at Bo, the back at the road, and back to Bo.

His hand was held over his side, "Are you ok?" Luke asked.

"I think I may have over did it a bit." Bo replied.

Luke looked at his cousin, his face was pale.

"Are you feeling dizzy, Bo?" Luke asked.

"No…not really anyway, I just need to take it easy when we get home." Bo winced, Luke slowing down his speed.

"I can slow down…" Luke said.

"No, I'm fine."

Luke turned his gaze from Bo back to the road.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Luke helped ole Bo slide out of the General's window while Michel lead both Samuel and Cain from the Duke's small but welcoming home.<strong>_

_**Good ole Jesse took the time to explain to Michel about Cain's help with capturing Samuel, and how he prevented his grandkids from being shot.**_

_**Michel agreed he would help out with Cain in court, knowing the judge would not go easy on him considering he already had warrants, but would get probation for saving three lives. Samuel however would not get probation rights whatsoever.**_

_**Joe and John would get out in a few years as where their transgressions weren't as bad – but it would take several months of probation and community service to cut their ties.**_

_**Once Michel had taken away his prisoners Jesse was ready and waiting to give his family a warm hug and a slice of pie.**_

Jesse laid down a plate of pie down in front of his nephew, who gratefully slid it closer to him, all pain dispersing from his side.

Bo picked up his fork, but a small nudge in the arm from Luke reminded him to wait.

"Dear Lord." Jesse Duke said with his fingers entwined and eyes closed, "We want to thank you for keeping all of us safe and alive, and for all the things we have. We pray that you help Bo here have a quick and full recovery. Amen."

"Amen." All three Dukes chorused after their Uncle.

Bo picked up his fork and scooped some lemon pie into his mouth.

"Bo." Jesse said.

Bo raised his head from over his plate and looked to his Uncle, "Hm?"

"You ever try goin off like that again and you won't leave this house for a month." Jesse threatened.

Bo grinned, passing a look at Daisy who was also smiling at him, "Yes sir." He replied eating another mouthful of pie.

"Now when you finish you pie you can take your medicine and…. Head on to bed." Jesse smiled as he took a bite of cake.

"Ohhh Uncle Jesse." Bo moaned hanging his head.

"Heheh that's what happens when you go off when you know you shouldn't." Jesse replied.

"Yes sir." Bo sighed.

_**3 Months Later**_

Bo raised the ax high above his head and slammed it down hard on a block of wood.

Daisy came off the porch carrying 2 glasses full of lemon aid.

"Howdy sugar, want a drink?" She asked handing Bo one of the glasses

Bo took a long drink, "Thanks Daisy." He smiled hugging her.

"Eww Bo." Daisy laughed, "Your sweaty, got my work cloths wet." She said feeling the dampness on her shirt.

"Sorry." Bo grinned.

Daisy walked to Luke, handing him his drink.

"Thanks Daisy." Luke said happily taking a drink.

"Hey!" Luke said cutting off mid drink, "Where's my hug?" he asked pulling her into a hug.

"Stop it Luke!" Daisy laughed, "I'm gonna have to change because of you two!" she said.

Luke grinned, "Nah." He said taking another drink.

"Boys!" Jesse said coming off the porch, "Don't forget to go into town and pick up that fencing."

Bo and Luke looked at each other, laughing together heartily at themselves for thinking the same thing.

Because, it all starts with a trip to town…..

**Awww so how did you like it? I'm soo happy with the way it turned out. It has a lot of rough spots, and I started to feel bad for my bad guys in this one. BUT it shall not happen next time. So now that I know what to catch myself from doing next story will be better.**

**So if you haven't alerted me I will PM you when I post a new story, but if you don't like it you don't have to read it.**

**I was wondering how many of you would read an A-Team story if I posted one (not now it needs some more thought ) but it would be in the original version with Mr.T.**


End file.
